SEEDs of Hope
by LacusFan
Summary: First fanfic. After the battle of GENESIS, so some SEED spoilers. Basically an excuse for some KxL, but there'll be other stuff later on. Act 1 revised. Act 3 now up! 9 new chapters!
1. SEEDs of Hope

Disclaimer: Kidou Senshi (Mobile Suit) Gundam SEED and its characters are copyright 2000-2004 Sotsu Agency, Sunrise, and MBS. English language adaptation produced under license by Bandai Entertainment. In other words, I don't own the original intellectual property.

Do not repost without my permission.

* * *

Chapter 1 War's Over

XXSetting _Eternal_; post GENESIS battle. Time: 16:43.XX

Lacus Clyne raced to the hangar just to make it there in time to see Kira Yamato getting off of the Strike Rouge. She needed to be strong for her crew, but now that the ship was out of immediate danger she couldn't help but go see if he was alright. "Kira!" she cried, no longer able to hold back the tears. Lacus launches herself off the catwalk with all her might. Luckily, Kira saw her just in time to catch her and avoid a painful midair collision. Lacus buried her face in his chest and cried as they held each other, floating weightlessly in the hangar bay. "Hey, I told you I'd come back," he said to her, trying to be comforting.

After their embrace had lasted a few precious moments, they lifted their faces toward each other, their eyes meeting. "Are you . . . are you alright?" she asked barely above a whisper.

"Yeah." Tears began welling in his eyes too, now that it was all over. Fllay, Mwu, Tolle . . . so many people that were precious to him had been lost. And then there were those he was unable to protect, the hints of his mysterious origins. He thought to himself, _If you can't protect someone, are you just as guilty for their death? Does it make you as guilty as the one who pulled the trigger?_

"I'm so sorry about your friend, Kira." Lacus wasn't sure what else she could say. She saw what had happened to Fllay's escape pod and knew Kira would be extremely upset that he was unable to protect her. Though she did not know the depth of their friendship, Lacus did know that Fllay was someone who he had sworn to protect.

"She was more than that," he said without thinking. Kira noticed the hurt in Lacus' eyes as they quickly looked away from each other. "Sorry. But she was someone very special to me."

"It's okay. I understand." She pushed off his chest remembering that she may be needed on the bridge. At least, that's what she tried to convince herself of.

Kira grabbed her wrist before she could escape. "No, you don't." Kira looked away from her, clenching his free fist. "I promised I would protect her. I felt responsible after her father's death. And some things happened between us; good and bad. Things . . . got out of hand. When we parted before the fight I had with Athrun, we had left a lot of things unsaid. And I'll have to live with that."

"I see." Lacus really wanted to be somewhere, anywhere else at that moment. Unfortunately Kira had a firm grip on her.

"Lacus," he said turning his eyes back to meet hers. "I . . . I just wanted to tell you everything. You've done so much for me and you deserve to know the truth about what happened."

"You do no need to explain yourself to me," she said sweetly, but untruthfully. "I will gladly listen to whatever you have to say later. But I had hoped . . ." she trailed off, unwillingly revealing her true thoughts to him.

Kira put his finger on her lips just as she stopped speaking. She looked up at him half expecting, desperately wanting something, anything that meant he felt about her the way she felt about him. She wasn't disappointed.

Despite his watery eyes he was smiling at her. He looked so gentle. In her heart-of-hearts she now knew how he felt. "No. It may feel wrong for me to find happiness in the midst of all that's happened in this war, but I'm glad to be here now with you. I can't forget everything that's gone on, but I won't let it get the best of me either. We owe it to all those we've lost to keep moving forward as best we can." Kira knew it would be hard, but he hoped he could keep that promise. Why shouldn't he and Lacus find some small measure of happiness after all hardship they had endured?

"Thank you, Kira," Lacus said pulling closer to finally steal a kiss. Yes, finally . . . she was hoping for this when she gave him her ring as he left for the last fight. They both had other, more pressing things to think about then. Now it would be perfect.

"Ouch!" The unwitting couple collided with a mobile suit mechanic, perhaps the only person in a hundred meters not watching the display between the pink-haired princess and her favorite pilot. Most on the flight deck, including Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athha, had been watching in amusement for some time, not knowing the details of their conversation. "Watch where you two lovebirds are going from now on!" the mechanic said in a fake hurt tone. After seeing what was going on, it took all his self control to keep the scowl on his face.

"Sorry mister," Kira apologized, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

With her mission failed, Lacus just sighed with disappointment. _Oh well, plenty of time for that later I suppose_, she thought.

"Ahem. Don't you two have somewhere you need to be." The mechanic, with his gruff façade beginning to crack, turned their attention to Athrun and Cagalli up on the catwalk. They were motioning for Kira and Lacus to come to the meeting.

"We must have been here longer than I thought," Kira said.

"Everything will be alright as long as our time here wasn't wasted." Lacus looked up at him with hope.

"You're right." Kira matched her smile as they made their way out of the hangar, floating hand-in-hand.

* * *

XXConference room, _Eternal_. Time: 17:00.XX 

". . . but we still need to decide where we should go from here," Kira and Lacus heard as they walked in. Apparently the meeting had started without them. It was Andrew Waltfeld discussing the future with Col. Kisaka at the head of the table. Cagalli was sitting at the opposite end with Athrun, her head on his shoulder, her hair covering her face. Murrue Ramius had her chair way from the table staring dejectedly out into space. She seemed to be absentmindedly playing with an oddly shaped locket close to her chest.

"Birdy." Birdy flew from Athrun's shoulder to Kira's.

"I guess he didn't want to spoil your moment, so he came with us in the hangar," Athrun said jokingly. His reminder of their public display brought a blush to the faces of Lacus and Kira.

"Well, now that you two have had your fun perhaps you would care to join our discussion?" Andy's question sounded more like a statement. He watched the two with genuine interest as they came in. Word travels fast on this ship.

"Sure," Kira and Lacus said in unison. Crimson with embarrassment, the couple sat down at the middle of the table.

"We still have some time before we can get everything together and move out. So there's no need to decide our final destination now, or even if we should all have the same destination." Kisaka reminded everyone that there was still a lot of work to be done before their little fleet could even get underway. With the damage the ships had taken it was doubtful they could survive re-entry without repairs. The engines on all three ships were too damaged to sustain even half thrust. "But it would not be wise to stay here too long. Even if the war is really over, we've made too many enemies to relax just yet."

"Perhaps we could go back to the Mendel colony?" Kira asked a bit too eagerly. He had a strong desire to find out more about his past. He didn't trust what le Creuzet had told him in the abandoned colony, but he still wanted answers. This seemed like the only way to find out the truth.

Andy thought about this suggestion a moment. "Hmm. That's a possibility. I doubt anyone would be in that area, or come looking for us there so soon after the battle. Most that know we were there are probably gone. And everyone else in our immediate vicinity should be too busy to notice us slipping off in that direction. It could also give us an out-of-the-way place for repairs and re-supplying."

"Yes, I think that'd be just the place to set down for repairs." Turning around, everyone was surprised to see it was Murrue talking. Kira's suggestion reminded her of the encounter Mwu had with his archrival there. The story Mwu told her was incredible. She had she kept the photo album he and Kira had brought back with them. Perhaps she could find out more about Mwu; become closer to him somehow. Or perhaps she was indulging a morbid curiosity concerning her dearly departed Mwu la Flagga.

"It's decided then. We'll head out to the Mendel colony and discuss our final plans later." Andy quickly adjourned the meeting, noticing how upset Murrue looked at the moment. "You youngsters better get some rest before you pass out."

As if on cue, Kira slumped back in his chair.

* * *

XXBridge, _Archangel_. Time: 17:15.XX 

"So, have you decided what to do now that it's finally over?" Miriallia asked Dearka.

"We've got a shuttle ready to take us back to the PLANTs. Yzak needs to get back to his mother," he said with a smirk. The ribbing did not go unnoticed by Yzak, who responded with his usual glare. Dearka added, "And I guess there are some things we both need to clear up before we're declared fugitives or something. Yzak's mom is on the Supreme Council, so maybe she can fix things if we sneak back in the confusion." They would have to leave the Buster and Duel onboard the Archangel. Dearka hoped that wouldn't make matters any worse for them when they returned to the PLANTs.

"Oh," was all Miriallia had to say.

Noticing a hint of disappointment in her voice, Yzak tried to help in his characteristic way. "Don't worry. The way Dearka's been fawning over you he'll go through withdrawal within the week! You'll see him again real soon," he said with his wry smile, almost snarling. He was a little uneasy over his friend's obvious affection for this Natural, and he couldn't pass up the chance for a quick comeback.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Dearka passed his friend a death glare not unlike the one he had just received a moment earlier.

Yzak left with a parting shot. "Hmpf. Anyway you'll likely see your boyfriend soon enough."

"Ix-ne on the oyfriend-be," Dearka said quickly, but it was too late. When he turned back to Mir she was already fighting back the tears. "Hey, I'm sorry. He doesn't know about Tolle."

"I'll be fine. I just need to be alone right now," she said as she got up to go back to her quarters.

"Hey, how will I find you again?"

"I'll probably end up at home; back in Orb." As the door slid shut behind her she added quietly, "Eventually."

"Oh, wait!" He had forgotten about it that quickly. He came all the way to the bridge just for this, and it may be his last chance. Catching up to her in the corridor he took her hand. She tried to jerk away and smack him, but he was too quick; she couldn't pull free. Before she had finished pulling her arm back she suddenly noticed he had placed something in her other hand.

"What's this?" She was puzzled, and a bit embarrassed that she almost hit him for giving her a parting gift.

"Something I've been meaning to give you. Bye," he said as he drifted away, making his way toward the shuttle waiting for him and Yzak on the flight deck.

It was a small, ornately carved wooden box. It looked like it was made recently. The careful etching left a bit of sawdust still clinging to the corners. It was beautiful. She didn't know he had any talent. Confused, she opened it to see an inlaid portrait of herself on inside of the lid. On the inside bottom there was a message. It read,

_Miriallia,  
Thanks for everything. I'm glad to have  
met you. Stay safe and try to cheer up  
a bit. Hope to see you soon. If I'm not  
in jail, you can find me with my service  
number.  
Dearka  
626-5827A_

Mir let out an audible chuckle at the thought of Dearka behind bars again. Since returning to space the two of them had enjoyed picking at each other, even while on combat alert. She vividly remembered the time when she pretended to be angry with him and cut off communications with the Buster shortly before launch. Murrue had given her a stern, but understanding look. The captain knew how important it was for Miriallia to keep up her sprits. And it wasn't lost on Murrue how much better Mir had been doing since Dearka became an unofficial member of the team.

Yes, these former enemies had somehow become friends. And she knew that Dearka was hoping for something more than friendship. He had been very understanding, knowing she wasn't ready for that yet. Mir would miss him, but not as much as she was missing Tolle right now.

On an impulse, she took a right towards the starboard flight deck instead of going straight to her quarters. She stopped at the corridor window twenty meters above the shuttle. Dearka was absentmindedly looking out of the shuttle window. Perhaps it was coincidence that he was looking at just the right spot when she appeared, or perhaps he was hoping she would see him off. In any case, they both smiled at each other as the shuttle prepared for launch.

As the count down ran out they both put their hands on their respective windows as a parting gesture. Dearka leaned forward to get a better look at her, not knowing when, or even if, he would ever see her again.

"Ow!" The sudden acceleration of the launch caused Dearka to crack his head against the seat's headrest. Once out of the _Archangel _Yzak couldn't resist a belly laugh at the expense of his friend. Mir thought she saw it too and let out giggle as she floated back towards her quarters eyeing Dearka's gift.

­­­­­­­­­

Chapter 2

Voyage to L4

XXFloating in space, stars twinkling like pinpricks through a surreal blue backdrop.XX

"_Why didn't you protect my father, like you said you would? You weren't even trying! It's because you're a Coordinator, isn't it!"_

"_no . . ."_

"_Because Kira and I spent all last night together, that's why!"_

"_No . . ."_

"_Poor little Kira! He's always fighting to protect people. And when he can't protect them he feels guilty. He just cries and cries because he couldn't protect them!"_

"_NO!"_

"_Don't cry anymore. My heart will protect you, my dearest Kira." _As the ethereal figure embraced him, Kira felt warm and at peace again_. "I'll be with you, forever . . ."_

"_. . ."_

Kira shot up in bed, breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. The same dream. It was always the same dream; an emotional roller coaster he couldn't escape from. Fllay Alster. Her final words rang in his mind: _Forever_.

He looked around, reassured to find himself back in his quarters aboard the _Eternal_. The ring dangling from a chain around his neck brought him back to reality. It was a symbol of his budding relationship with Lacus Clyne, and a precious anchor at times like these. Turning on the lights, he heard a beep at the door.

"It's me," Lacus said through the communicator. The worry in her voice was obvious. She had been with him a lot of the time while he was recovering from his ordeal. She had gotten used to being his healer, both physically and mentally. When they first met at the Debris Belt, after the fight with Athrun, and just the other day . . . He needed her, and she needed to be there for him. Each filled a void within the other; a symbiotic relationship between two war-weary souls.

"Come in. I was just going to get some water."

The door slid open to reveal Lacus. Kira noticed she was not in her sleep clothes but in the white and purple dress she was in when they first met. She had been wearing that often in the past few days, knowing Kira was fond of seeing her in it. "Then I shall accompany you to the ship's galley," Lacus announced, trying to put on her cheery attitude for him.

"Sure thing," Kira smiled back at the ever-understanding Lacus. He put on his uniform jacket over his pajamas.

"Same dream?" she asked as he joined her in the corridor.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I heard you scream." She glanced off to the side. Her room was close by. "Besides," she added, "this is the third night in a row. And at the same time of night. I do hope this doesn't become a routine," her veneer began to crack, showing her worry even more.

"Sorry. I don't want to worry you." Kira's brow furrowed in thought. He could gather from her coming already dressed that she was expecting this to happen. Every night since Fllay died, the same dream. At least it didn't interfere with this rest too much. He was able to get _some_ sleep, thankfully. "I'll be alright," he said finally. For Lacus' sake, he certainly hoped it would be alright.

"Of course you will," she said with a smile. "You have to be," she added quietly.

In the galley they found Athrun and Cagalli sharing hot cocoa, her head on his shoulder once again. "Hey, would you two care to join us?" asked Athrun.

"Yes, very much," said Lacus. She escorted Kira to a seat next to Athrun then disappeared in the kitchen.

"We thought you might come," said Cagalli. She was bleary eyed. They had been recuperating aboard the _Eternal_ also and were still tired. It was clear she and Athrun were here waiting for Kira's nightly trip to the galley, sacrificing their much-needed rest. These four friends had all lost so much during the war, and each wanted to help the others overcome the heart-ache.

"I've brought the cocoa!" Lacus placed their mugs on the table, locking arms with Kira as she sat down.

Kira thanked her. Taking a sip, he was startled by Cagalli. Snapping fully awake, she stood up and made a proclamation: "Kira, you need to do something fun!"

Choking and sputtering, he managed to get out "Like what?" The cocoa uncomfortably seeped into his pajama bottoms.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kira!" Cagalli apologized. She ran to the kitchen to grab some towels and tried to help Lacus clean him up.

"No, I'm fine. Really I am," Kira tried to protest.

Athrun chuckled; he was very glad he wasn't on the receiving end of all this attention.

"So, what did you have in mind Cagalli?" Kira asked after the event came to a conclusion, eager to put this incident behind him.

"I know," Lacus chimed. "We could play a game."

"That's a great idea," added Cagalli. "How about a treasure hunt? Kira and Lacus can hunt for Birdy, Athrun and I for Pink-chan. First team to return here with their 'treasure' wins."

"Okay." Athrun had a slight edge of sarcasm in his voice. It was obvious she hadn't really thought this all the way through. It was a lame plan, but she was obviously too tired to be any more creative. She likely just wanted an excuse to be alone with Athrun. They were supposed to be there to help Lacus and Kira, but perhaps this plan would allow for both.

"What's the matter mister, you don't like it?" Cagalli's asked, bristling with anger.

"Oh, no. I think it's just fine." The sarcasm was gone, but he gave her a slight smile.

"Grrr!" Now she was infuriated, but that was the point of this exercise. "Athrun, don't you dare make me mad!"

"Yes dear." He took a long sip to finish off his cocoa. It was the only way to avoid cracking a smile. At this point, that would be the easiest way to maintain control of the situation.

"That's right!" Cagalli, claiming victory, proceeded out of the galley to gather Birdy and the pink Haro for her little game.

Once it was safe, the remaining three were rolling with laughter.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you Athrun?" Lacus asked after regaining her senses.

"Of course; but don't you dare tell her that."

"That's not a very nice thing to do to my sister. Funny, yes. Nice, no."

"It would not be wise to indulge in that too often," Lacus warned Athrun.

"You're right. But I thought we all needed a good laugh. I'll make it up to her later."

"Be sure that you do," Kira said just as Cagalli returned with the "treasure."

"Do what?" she asked, eager to find out what she was missing.

"Nothing. Is everything all set?" Athrun asked her. Not waiting for an answer, he put his arm around her waist and ordered the pink Haro and Birdy to go hide somewhere within the gravity block. Cagalli blushed, forgetting that she'd even asked a question. She had a sneaking suspicion she was being toyed with, but for right now everything was alright. She would get Athrun back soon enough.

* * *

XXGravity block, central corridor, _Eternal_. Time 01:10.XX 

"Where shall we begin looking?" Lacus asked.

Kira smiled down at her, "Does it really matter?"

She sighed, "I suppose not, as long as you are having fun."

"Exactly," Kira added.

"But still," Lacus insisted "I would hate to loose this little contest."

Kira kissed her on the forehead, locked arms with her, and they continued their stroll through the hallways.

Eventually, voices carried down the corridor. They were not talking loud, but everything else was so quiet that they couldn't help but overhear.

Looking at each other quizzically, they snuck around the corner to see what was going on. The conversation was coming from Andy's room where the door was wide open. It was Murrue and Andy having a drink, sharing war stories. They sounded like old veterans. Despite their young ages, they had seen enough to make them old beyond their years.

"I thought Murrue would be on the Archangel," Kira whispered.

"Well, let's not interrupt their discussion. That would be rude."

"You're right. Let's go."

As they turned to go they heard Birdy call from inside Andy's room.

"Don't you know where you're supposed to be, little fellow?" Andy asked the bird.

"Birdy!" it responded.

The couple cautiously peeked into the room only to find Murrue and Andy looking straight at them. Andy cocking his one eye at Kira's stained pajamas, "Wondered when you'd show up for your little friend."

Murrue, her cheeks flushed from the alcohol said jokingly, "Indeed. I thought you would take better care of your things Kira. First your bird, now your pants."

"Uh, well, you see . . ." Kira tried to explain.

"It's all right, youngster. Come on in. You two wouldn't be up this late if you didn't need something." Andy demanded they spill it.

"Kira's been having nightmares," Lacus volunteered before he could protest. "I do hope you won't be upset with me, but perhaps talking about it will help," she said apologetically.

Kira had already talked about it with Lacus, but perhaps their more experienced friends would be able to help. "It's okay, Lacus. The way word travels on this ship it was bound to come out eventually."

The couple took a seat. Kira started his explanation slowly. "Sometimes . . . I wake up screaming. Lacus has heard it every night since we left Jachin Diue space and comes to check on me every time." He reached out to find Lacus' hand. "It's the same dream every time. Someone I wasn't able to protect dies. They blame me, and then they tell me they'll be with me forever. Watching over me, I guess. But I'll be alright. I'm more worried about Lacus worrying about me," Kira tried to force a smile as he gave Lacus a pat on the head.

"It sounds like you've got the right idea," Murrue said. "It's not uncommon for soldiers to have problems after a war. Some don't develop a problem until after it's over. They've gotten used to the fighting, but when that's all over there's too much time to think back on all that's happened. Survivor's guilt can be overwhelming if you let it. I'm not surprised that you would have nightmares, but your approach to dealing with them is sound. Sharing your problems with those who care is the most important step in recovery."

"But this is no ordinary dream," Kira interjected.

Andy took a sip of his drink. "They never are, my boy. They never are."

That's when Kira and Lacus notice what those two were doing. Andy was holding a picture of his lady-friend. He had lost an arm, and eye, and the love of his life in the desert. Murrue was placing Mwu's picture in a coffin shaped locket. Looking at each other, Kira and Lacus realized that maybe their problems weren't so much after all. They still had each other for support.

Perhaps Murrue and Andy needed each other's support too. And that's why they were up this late sharing a drink.

Birdy flew from Andy over to Kira's open hands. "Thanks you two," Kira said with a renewed outlook. "Come on Lacus. We've got a little contest to win." With that, the two began their trek back to the galley.

"Hmm. Those two will do alright." Andy smiled as he and Murrue watched them go.

"Yes, I'm sure you're right."

* * *

XXGravity block, central corridor, _Eternal_. Time 01:15.XX 

Athrun still had Cagalli by the waist as they walked down the corridor on their little mission. They had left Kira and Lacus going in the opposite direction fifteen minutes ago. Now they were approaching the rooms they were staying in.

"You did all that on purpose, didn't you Athrun?" she asked looking up at him. She knew it was certain when he avoided looking directly into her eyes. "That's okay; you know I'll get you back."

"Oh, I know. It was all for Kira and Lacus. I thought it would help take their mind off things for a little while." Athrun checked to make sure that Cagalli's expression softened a bit. That was just the opening Athrun was looking for.

"Hey! What are you . . ." Athrun got a firm grip on Cagalli and pulled her into his quarters before anyone saw them. The night watches had been light on the trip, but there was no need to embarrass Cagalli any further by doing this in front of others. He was in enough trouble as it is.

After a long embrace and kiss Athrun admitted, "I needed to make it up to you."

"You think you're out of the woods, mister?" She glared at him in mock anger, giving him a light punch on in the chest.

"Not at all." He smiled as they began again. _Not for quite some time I'm sure_, he thought.

* * *

XXGravity block, ship's galley, _Eternal_. Time 01:35.XX 

"I wonder what's taking them so long," Kira pondered aloud.

"I couldn't say." Though Lacus had an idea what those two were doing, it wouldn't be proper to discuss it. She couldn't help but be envious.

"Well, perhaps we should just call it a night."

"Will you be alright, Kira?"

"Yes. I'll be fine." Kira yawned. _Even if the dreams do continue, I'll be fine for your sake._

The two enjoyed their brief walk back to their quarters. Kira left his companion at her door and turned to go when he heard "Kira?" accompanied by a slight tug at his sleeve.

Turning back to see her tired yet beautiful face, he asked "Yes?" She had stayed up for the third night in a row, just to comfort him. "Oh. I almost for got." With that he gave her the kiss she had been hoping for. Not long and passionate, but sweet and tender nonetheless. Sure he owed her that, but he wanted it too. "Thanks Lacus," and he turned to go.

"No, thank you Kira. My hope is renewed." Lacus beamed with a grin of success.

"I'm glad." With that, the fledgling couple went to their separate rooms to get what rest they could. Tomorrow they would arrive at the Mendel colony.

* * *

Chapter 3 Mystery in Mendel Colony

XXBridge, _Eternal_. 09:00XX

"Bring us in, Mr. Waltfeld," Lacus ordered. "Hail the _Kusanagi_, please." Technically, Andy was the captain of the ship, but every crewmember of the _Eternal_ was a card-carrying member of the Clyne Faction. They marched to the orders of their idol, their mascot, their leader: Lacus Clyne.

"We have the _Kusanagi_, Ms. Clyne," reported the communications officer.

"Very good. Col. Kisaka, I would like to ask if we could send out some M1s to perform a reconnaissance of the area outside the colony. We do not need a repeat of our earlier experiences. I plan on sending Kira in the Strike Rouge to secure the inside of the colony." She hastily added "With Cagalli's permission, of course," seeing her in the background. She seemed in a good mood this morning, but Lacus had no intention of incurring the wrath Cagalli so early in the day.

"Sure thing, but I want to take an M1 and follow Kira in," Cagalli jumped in. No longer able to shirk her responsibilities, Cagalli returned to the _Kusanagi_ just hours earlier. Just as Lacus lead the Clyne Faction, Cagalli now had to lead what was left of her people. With the death of her father, she was now Lady Cagalli Yula Athha, soverign of Orb. Athrun had gone with her, knowing how much trouble she would have playing the role of a calm leader.

"That may be a good idea. Please keep our dear Kira out of trouble." Lacus could just imagine Kira turning red. She knew Kira would be listening in from the Strike Rouge's cockpit, and she couldn't resist making him blush.

And, she was worried. About Kira, yes; but also about their current situation. This was the fourth day of their journey and they had only been able to make minor repairs to the Strike Rouge and the few remaining M1 suits. Athrun and Chief Murdock had made little progress in repairing the Duel and the Buster. There was no hope of repairing the Freedom short of rebuilding it, but that would have to wait until they made it to a Morgenroete facility.

"Good luck Kira," Lacus cheered through the com link.

* * *

XXConference room, _Archangel_. Time: 10:05.XX 

"There's no sign of activity inside or outside of the colony," Kira heard has he and Cagalli entered, still in their flight suits. Murrue was speaking to Andy and Kisaka. Athrun and Lacus were sitting with them at the table. "We've already sent crewmen to seek the raw materials and supplies we need."

Lacus took Kira's hand as he sat down, saying "Very good. Now we can begin our other task: Exploration of the research facility within the colony. I would like to accompany Kira. I believe Athrun and Cagalli would like to go also." They nodded in agreement.

"Yes. I would like to go as well," put in Murrue. "I think we should take Miriallia also. Crewman Haw needs something to do other than her duties."

Kira and Lacus looked at each other, sharing the same thought: _All this time, we've been neglecting her_. She had said she wanted some time alone to think, and the others had respected that. But Kira could testify to the fact that too much thinking could be bad for you. Thinking about those they had lost, and only the hope of a fragile peace was gained.

* * *

XXOutside the PLANT Supreme Council Chambers. Time: 10:30.XX 

"Well, _that_ went well," she said while approaching the boys. It seemed that Councilwoman Joule shared her son's mannerisms. Sarcasm and evil stares must run in the family.

"I can see where you get your sunny disposition," Dearka whispered to Yzak. A glare was the only response he received from his friend.

"I managed to make sure that your records would not show anything . . . embarrassing." It was her hope that, once the smoke cleared, these two could ride their war-hero status straight to seats on the Supreme Council.

Both breathed a sigh of relief. They were worried for a moment. It did not seem that all was well with the council. Perhaps that was only natural considering the turmoil it was in since the disappearance of former Chairman Clyne.

"That's not what took so long. It is the general consensus that a Blue Cosmos attack is highly likely during the negotiations with the Earth Alliance. We have most of our agents working on internal security, as terrorism is more likely than an outright attack."

"Dearka and I will be glad to help mother." Yzak was eager to get back into the action. That was where he belonged, where he felt in control. He did not like being his mother's bodyguard. Politics did not suit him at all. It sickened him to think of an enemy he could not face in open combat.

"No." The councilwoman was curt. "We are still concerned about the connections uncovered between Rau Le Creuzet and the Earth Alliance. He had to be well connected to play both sides against the middle like that; perhaps even connected with Blue Cosmos."

The boys grimaced at the reminder of their former commander, the war hero who nearly brought the extinction of all mankind.

"We will eventually uncover his network. I only hope that doing so will give us fair warning before an attack. But I have decided that you need to recover the Duel and the Buster. That is the only issue left unresolved regarding you two. Your records have been cleared, but their absence cannot go unnoticed for much longer. Though they're a bit outdated, I would still like to avoid any awkward questions."

She gave Yzak an understanding smile. It's not like it was their fault. Their suits would never have made it back under their own power, and the small shuttle they used would have a hard time towing two broken-down mobile suits.

"Right. When will we be leaving?" Yzak didn't care for leaving the PLANTs while others were busy, but a mission into space was better than watching the political battles surrounding the council.

"Within the hour. I'm sorry I couldn't spend more time with you son, but this mission is a top priority. Your ship has already been prepared. Report to the space dock where you will meet your third team member, a transport pilot. The only difficulty you should have is in tracking down the 'legged' ship."

Dearka spoke up. "They couldn't have made it to Earth with the amount of damage they received, and there aren't too many friendly ports where they could have set down for repairs. I think I know where to start looking." He had thought about it often: _Where would they go, how long would it take . . . how was she doing?_

"Good. I'll leave it to you two then. Do not fail." As the councilwoman turned to, go the boys heard her add "And come home safe."

Yzak and Dearka gave a parting salute and left to gather their things.

* * *

XXSpace dock. Time 11:00.XX 

"So, you think they would go back to L4?" Yzak asked.

"I don't see why not." Dearka was almost sure that's where she'd be.

"Hey!" They turned to see who would dare yell at them. Lowering her voice, "What are you two doing in those red coats?" It was cocky girl, slightly older than the boys, dressed like a sloppy mechanic. Her green hair was pulled back into a simple pony tail. Grease was smeared on the legs of her olive-colored coveralls. "Didn't anyone tell you this was supposed to be a _covert_ mission? To think I volunteered to baby-sit you two. Some brilliant war heroes you turned out to be, strutting around in your uniforms; not at all what Representative Joule led me to believe."

"Why you little. . ." Yzak grabbed her by the collar, raring back to strike the unkempt girl.

With a mischievous gleam in here eye she said, "Why, I didn't know you had it in you to strike superior officer." Little did they know, she had once been in command of her own Larasia class ship, and a hotshot pilot before that. She stuck out a gloved hand in greeting. "Cmdr. Ailesa Hawke, Intelligence Bureau. Nice scar by the way," raising her hand to point at the mark of shame Kira had given him in battle. It ran from the top left of his forehead to the middle of his right cheek.

"What?" Crimson with anger, Yzak turned to his companion. "Let's get on with it," he said through clenched teeth. "I take it his junk heap is our transport?" Without waiting for an answer he stalked off in usual Yzak style.

As Dearka followed he said, "I can see you two are going to be the best of friends."

In the cargo bay Dearka noticed an old GINN recharging. "I guess it doesn't hurt to be prepared." The suit had obviously seen better days. The several pieces were different shades off the norm, like it had been pieced together from totaled mobile suits.

* * *

XXMendel colony, research facility. Time: 13:30.XX 

"Still nothing." Cagalli was exhausted, and not very patient. She had been sifting through papers scattered about and didn't find anything interesting. All she managed to find were lists of genetic enhancements people had requested nearly twenty years ago. It was like parents had just placed orders with a local genetic department store. Though she felt sure that all the parents would love them no matter what, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at the thought of designer children. Each had a serial number and a list of features, like technical specs.

Miriallia had been helping her sort through the stacks of documents. "Don't give up yet. Maybe you should take break and go see how Athrun is doing?" _He seemed like a nice enough guy_, she thought. But she felt a little guilty being glad he wasn't there. _After all, he was the one who killed . . . NO!_ Shaking her head to drive those thoughts away, _I promised myself I wouldn't do this_. Her mind had been racing in circles, never getting away from what happened to Tolle.

"Sure. I'll be back in a few minutes." Cagalli was all too glad to do something else.

She passed Kira and Lacus on her way out. Those two were on the other side of the laboratory working on getting the computers up and running. Athrun would have been more suited to the task but he preferred to stand guard outside, not knowing what to do or say about Miriallia. They had gotten along well since their return to space, but that was with the war distracting everybody from their personal problems.

"Here, Miriallia. I'll help you." Mir was startled to see Murrue walk up and offer a hand. She had disappeared the moment they entered the building. Mir didn't notice her return.

"Sure," she said. She was glad to have some company. "Um, Capt. Ramius, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

She lowered her head, hoping she wasn't being rude. "How do you deal with it?"

Murrue didn't expect that, but perhaps she should have. She understood all too well what Miriallia was going through. And it was no secret about her relationship with Mwu. She gave Mir a gentle smile, "Well I guess it's time to put on my motherly act . . . . Wait, forget that," shaking her head. More like better looking older sister!"

Murrue's attempt at humor drew a weak smile from Miriallia. "Come on. Let's go for a walk while we talk about it. Okay?"

"Yeah." The two of them wandered off, leaving Lacus and Kira all alone.

"So how is it progressing?" asked Lacus.

"Almost there."

"Good I don't feel comfortable staying here too long." Actually she didn't feel comfortable at all. Kira thought he was hiding it well, but Lacus could tell something was very wrong. Perhaps others couldn't tell, but she knew something was eating away at him. Was he obsessed with finding out about his origins, or the people he wasn't able to protect? Or was it just Fllay? She wanted, needed to be there for him, but there were times when she was at a loss for what to do.

"Kira . . ." she began.

"Got it!" He had succeeded in getting the servers to start up. Now to use an access terminal to find what he was looking for.

Lacus sighed, pulling up a seat next to Kira. They would have to have a talk some other time, healer to patient.

It didn't take long for Kira to find what he was looking for. "It's like they didn't even try to hide what they were doing; like they meant for someone to find it." He just shook his head at how easy the encryption was to break. It was all there. Dr. Hibiki's research, along with the ID numbers of all the embryos that didn't make it through the artificial womb. And it was all for the Ultimate Coordinator, for progress. It seemed a callous way to do research.

As he came across his personal file, he noticed something peculiar. It wasn't the fact that he was the only one to survive the artificial womb; he already knew that. It was something else. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was gnawing at him. That would have to wait though.

He found Cagalli's file also. It seemed she was a Natural, so why did she have a file here too? Perhaps it was because she too was a child of the late Hibikis. Scrolling down, there it was again. The same obscure reference that caught his eye in his own file: _SEED_. Where had he heard that before?

Resuming his search, he found files for Lacus and Athrun. Again, _SEED_.

"I did not know this was the facility where I was conceived," Lacus showed her surprise.

"This place is pretty big. It couldn't all have been used for secret experiments. I imagine a lot of Coordinators got their start here."

His interest piqued, it was time to search for the meaning of _SEED_. "Error?" There was no trouble finding it, but it seemed this file was locked down under much heavier security. After a few minutes Kira gave up. "We can do this later. Lets backup what data we can and go."

The abandoned fetuses floating in jars were disturbing enough the first time he was here. They were even more so now. He could only assume they were his siblings lost to the artificial womb.

* * *

Chapter 4 Reunions and Partings

XXShip's galley, _Eternal_. Time 08:30.XX

"Good morning," Kira yawned as he joined Lacus for breakfast. It was the second day since their arrival in the Mendel colony. His nightmares continued, but at least he no longer awoke others by screaming. He wasn't sure if Lacus was still waiting up to comfort him.

"Yes it is, isn't it?" Lacus beamed quite cheerfully. "You seem well rested this morning."

Kira gave her a light kiss on the forehead as he sat down with the breakfast tray. "I am. How are the repairs going?"

"Quite well. We will be able to leave here shortly."

"Is that so?" Kira hadn't been able to make any progress with the files they recovered from the research facility two days earlier. Athrun and Cagalli were both shocked to find they were mentioned in the records, but were unable to help Kira find any new information. Cagalli did suggest that Dr. Erica Simmons of Morgenroete might be able to assist. Unfortunately, she was busy overseeing repairs to the _Kusanagi_ and the mobile suits at the moment.

"Yes. I am relieved at the prospect." Lacus placed her head on his shoulder, hugging his arm. Kira was improving; perhaps maturing as well. _Our hearts are at peace when we are together_, she thought. "Have you given any thought as to where you would like to go?" she asked expectantly.

"I don't have a specific location in mind. But I would like to stay with you, if that's alright."

"Of course it is, Kira. I wish to be with you also." As an afterthought, she added "Perhaps we could stay with Rev. Malchio on his island."

That's when he remembered: . . . _because you possess the SEED_. Those were Rev. Malchio's words to him in the Clyne residence, following the battle with Athrun. That's why he survived the explosion. "Yes. That sounds like a good place to settle down for a while."

His statement surprised the unsuspecting girl. "Settle down? Why Kira, do you mean . . .?"

"Um, yeah sure." Not meaning it to come out as a proposal of marriage, Kira wasn't sure what to do. He hadn't really thought about it. All he knew was that he wanted to be in her presence. The only time he had found solace since Heliopolis was when he was by her side. "Yes," he added with resolve. They would be happy and he could find the answers he was looking for; he would make sure of it.

"You have made me very happy Kira Yamato. I will have to think about it," she announced playfully. Of course she wanted to, but it wouldn't hurt to gauge his reaction. The 'yeah sure' was a little weak, but she recognized the sincerity in his eyes with the 'yes.'

"Oh. I guess it is kind of sudden," he apologized.

"Not to worry. We have plenty of time for you to find me a ring." She was enjoying the banter, especially since Kira didn't quite know how to take it. The ring comment elicited an uncomfortable 'gulp' from him. Lacus found it priceless. With a sigh of contentment, she hugged his arm more tightly.

* * *

XXBridge, _Archangel_. Time 09:38XX 

"We have a contact inbound. Looks like a cargo vessel of some kind." Miriallia had gotten used to her position as the combat information officer. The CIC (Combat Information Center) was a big responsibility. She learned quickly the need to be authoritative and decisive when making announcements to the captain, if for no other reason than to reassure the other bridge crewmembers that she knew what she was doing.

"Can we get confirmation of that?" Captain Ramius showed her worry. _Who would be all the way out here? And with a freighter?_

"Confirmed. Contact is at 01.25 mark 23 Blue, 14 Alpha. Range 800 meters and closing steadily. Sir, they're hailing us. Audio only."

"Thank you Crewman Haw. Put it through."

"This is the freighter _Prometheus_ out of Draegad 6, captain Hawke speaking. We request permission to approach the Mendel colony space dock."

"State your business here captain." Murrue was instantly suspicious.

"I am afraid I cannot discuss that on an open channel. If it will make you feel any better you can send a shuttle out here to pick us up, but one way or another we're not leaving L4 space without speaking with you in person, captain Ramius."

"Very well then, we'll send a shuttle. Hold your current position." Her suspicions seemed justified. _Who was this person? How did she know the _Archangel _would be here? And how did she know my name?_ Turning to Miriallia, "See to it Ms. Haw."

"Yes captain."

Their exchanges on duty belied the growing friendship between the two. Murrue and Miriallia had spent a good deal of time together the past couple of days, helping each other deal with their losses woman to woman.

* * *

­­­­­­ 

XXHangar, _Archangel_. Time 10:33.XX

Exiting the shuttle were Ailesa Hawke and Dearka in full military dress: Dearka in his red overcoat, Ailesa in the white uniform of a commander. The commander looked simple, yet beautiful. Her green shoulder-length hair, now let down with light curls, was floating in the weightless environment of the hangar. She studied the bridge crew that came to meet them with her piercing blue eyes. Snapping to attention she stated "Request permission to come aboard."

Yzak and Dearka had been shocked to see Ailesa presentable. Her freighter captain-mechanic's disguise had them writing her off as a filthy tomboy. Her attitude convinced them she was nothing more than a smartass looking for trouble. While she still continued sharpening her wit on the hapless boys, she was also quick to discard the unkempt appearance. She had insisted on formalities when meeting with the infamous _Archangel's_ crew. Yzak, having had enough of her company, elected to stay on the _Prometheus_.

"Permission granted." Murrue returned the salute. "If I may now ask, what is it that you want?" Though she was no longer with the Earth Alliance forces, the ZAFT uniforms made her uncomfortable.

"You may. I have been dispatched by the PLANT Supreme Council to secure the return of GAT-X series units Buster and Duel."

"Very well. You may have them, though I can't imagine what use you could get out of them at the moment."

"We don't intend to use them. We intend to keep a couple of wayward soldiers viewed as war heroes. The mobile suits are only needed to avoid unnecessary inquiries into the conduct of Dearka Elsman and Yzak Joule."

"I see. I'll make the necessary preparations," Murrue replied. Ailesa's cool and rigid demeanor reminded Murrue of Lt. Natarle Bagiruel. She was all business. Murrue always though of Natarle as a good soldier, but they had never gotten along.

"Thank you. Now I have another request, if I may. I would like a private meeting with you and Andrew Waltfeld."

"I think that can be arranged." Murrue dismissed her crew, sending them back to their duty stations. Ailesa and Murrue left to see to the transfer.

Miriallia stayed behind to have a chat with Dearka. "I see you didn't have any trouble finding me."

"None at all. The only trouble was in keeping Yzak from killing Ailesa. Those two can be so alike it's almost scary. So tell me, how have you been?"

"I've been well." It was true. She had been getting along much better following her talks with Murrue. "Oh, and thank you for your gift. It's unlike you to be so thoughtful."

"Yeah, well . . . you know." Lowering his head in shame, he remembered how cruel he had been to her when they first met. _Why are you still crying? What's the matter honey, your good-for-nothing Natural boyfriend go and die on you or something?_ What he wouldn't give to take those words back. He had tried to make up for it, but knew nothing he did would soothe her loss. "Sorry," he added weakly.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "That's for being such a good friend," she explained.

"Hey, no problem."

"Come. Let's go to the observation deck." They would see nothing but space junk through the large bay-styled windows, but at least it would be a secluded place to talk. The place was almost romantic when you could look out and see the stars. She had gone their often with Tolle while off duty. _I'm sorry Tolle, but Dearka has been a good friend. I hope you'll forgive me_, she thought. Tolle had been very kind and understanding, but she still felt guilty taking Dearka to their special place.

* * *

XXConference room, _Eternal_. Time: 12:42XX 

"I see. So that's why you're really here." Andy doubted there would really be a fuss over mobile suits that were little more than scrap now. It was much more plausible that Councilwoman Joule wanted the boys out of the way.

Murrue joined in, "So, your intelligence states that the Blue Cosmos will try and assassinate the council?"

"Yes. The easiest way to stop the negotiations is to remove those doing the negotiating," Ailesa continued. "The recovery mission was just a ploy to get Yzak out of immediate danger. If the attack were to be successful, the bodyguards would likely die along with the council."

"So what is it you want from us, Commander Hawke? If you're looking for a place to stay, you should know we'll be heading out soon." Murrue was uncomfortable taking on passengers she didn't trust. Dearka's actions had spoken for themselves, but she did not know Yzak and this Ailesa.

"Not quite," answered Ailesa. "I'm here to elicit your help, if that's acceptable."

Murrue was about to object, "I don't think . . ."

Andy interrupted, "Just tell me what you need, soldier." Tuning to Murrue, he explained "I can personally vouch for Ms. Hawke."

"Thank you, Mr. Waltfeld. I need to speak with . . ."

* * *

XXConference room, _Eternal_. Time: 13:05.XX 

"I fail to see how we can be of use," said Sai Argyle. "I mean, we're not soldiers and we're not Coordinators."

Sai, Miriallia, Dearka, Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli, Murrue, and Andy were all in attendance. None of them knew where this conversation was going.

"That's exactly why you may be of service." Cmdr. Hawk read off her electronic pad, "Sai Argyle, Natural. Miriallia Haw, Natural. Both citizens of Orb. Last known residence: Heliopolis."

"Yeah, so?" Sai asked.

"Your official military records indicate that you were discharged by Admiral Halberton, long before the _Archangel_ defected from the Earth Alliance. No one knows you two were involved in trying to stop the war at Jachin Diue. And just from looking at your records, one could easily gather you two would have a grudge against ZAFT the PLANTs. Perhaps enough of a grudge to join Blue Cosmos."

"So you want us to . . ." Sai began in disbelief.

"Infiltrate Blue Cosmos."

"But isn't that a little dangerous?" Murrue interrupted.

Turning to respond, Ailesa stated "Extremely, but we are short on time. We need Naturals we can trust and we need them now."

"Are you crazy? They're just kids." Andy couldn't believe his ears. He recalled the training of Ailesa. She had been a reckless cadet, but this too much.

"I know it's desperate, but Mr. Waltfeld you know I wouldn't ask if there wasn't the need. And besides, all your efforts to stop the war will be fruitless if Blue Cosmos succeeds."

"You could very well be sending these children to their deaths!" Murrue was now hot. How dare this woman ask so much after all Sai and Mir had been through. They were citizens of a neutral nation; they had been drug through a war, and now this.

"And they could have also died every single day under your command, captain Ramius," Ailesa retorted. "We can provide support through our undercover contacts, but you are right. Chances of success are slim. Chances of survival are unknown."

Unsure of herself, Mirialli began, "I'd like to help, but I don't know . . ."

"There's no need to decide now, but we have precious little time. The _Prometheus_ will be making way in three hours. You have until then," she dismissed them. Only Lacus, Kira, Murrue, and Andy remained behind with Ailesa.

"It is good to see you are feeling better, Ms. Hawke. But I do not approve of your request," Lacus stated.

Kira asked, "You two know each other?"

"Not personally. Some time ago I did a morale tour through the infirmaries in the PLANTs. Ms. Hawke had lost her left leg and part of her left arm early in the war. She was very lucky to have survived."

Kira didn't notice any limbs missing on the young woman, but there was a glint of metal between her coat sleeve and glove. He paid it little attention, thinking it was only a watch or wrist band. "Oh, so those must be prosthetics. The robotic kind, right?"

"Yes," Ailesa winced at the memory. "Rehabilitation was quite difficult. They were very painful and hard to control at first. I assume that's why you haven't gotten an arm replacement yet Mr. Waltfeld."

"Yeah. Between being injured in the desert and taking off with our little songstress here, there wasn't any time for that."

"I too heard the _Song of Peace_." That was the codeword used by the Clyne Faction to start the pacifist rebellion within the ZAFT forces. While the most obvious faction members were the crew of the _Eternal_, there were many more that stayed behind to carry out operations within the PLANTs.

"You're a member of the Clyne Faction as well." Now Kira understood. "So you mean to tell us that with the combined resources of ZAFT intelligence and the Clyne Faction, you still can't get the information you need to prevent an attack?"

"Correct," Ailesa answered. "We can and have done much, but there is a limit to what we can accomplish as Coordinators. It seems that Blue Cosmos has a way of scanning for genetic orientation. That's why we need Naturals."

"That is unfortunate," Lacus sighed. "I wish to help, but I do not know how."

"I was thinking the same thing," added Kira.

* * *

XXCentral corridor, _Eternal_. Time 13:15XX 

"I'm sorry Mir. I had no idea she was going to ask that of you," Dearka apologized.

Unable to contain it any longer, Miriallia burst into tears. She cried, "Tolle's gone, and it might have all been for nothing? I just want it all to stop! Please make it stop," she pleaded with him.

Dearka held her in his arms, trying to console her. She buried her face into his uniform, her tears seeping through to his skin.

Looking up into his eyes she resolved, "I have to do it. I won't let this continue. I just don't want any more people to die."

"Yeah. I know how you feel, but I really don't think this is such a good idea."

"Just shut up and hold me!"

Her boldness shocked them both. For a moment, they stared at each other in an uncomfortable silence.

"Sorry. That just came out," she tried to explain.

"Hey, don't worry about it." He gave her a smile that said _I'll protect you_, and then complied with her request. _I'll never let go, if that's what you want_, he thought.

* * *

XXHangar, _Archangel_. Time: 15:50XX 

"Kira, are you sure you won't come with us?" Cagalli didn't want to say goodbye. She wanted a sense of normalcy to return to her life. She wanted a family again, and Kira was all the family she had left now.

"Yes. Lacus and I feel we should help. Don't worry. We'll be joining you two as soon as we can." He felt sorry for her. The responsibility of rebuilding a nation was placed squarely on her young shoulders. At least Athrun would be there to look after her. He had spent his entire life watching his father play politics. And he knew all too well there would be vultures lying in wait, vying for scraps in the power vacuum.

"Please look after Birdy and the Haros," Lacus requested. "I do hope they won't be too much trouble."

"I will. And look after my little brother, okay?" Cagalli still insisted that she was the older twin.

"You have my word," Lacus promised.

"Oh Cagalli, don't forget to look into that matter for us." Kira reminded her.

"I'll get Chief Simmons on it as soon as things settle down. I won't forget."

"You know, you don't have to do this." Murrue told Sai and Miriallia.

"But we want to help. Besides, no place will be safe if Blue Cosmos has their way." Sai spoke the truth. Any group intent on genocide would stop at nothing. They had all suspected it was Blue Cosmos behind the Earth Alliance invasion of Orb weeks earlier. There was no guarantee of peace, even in their homeland.

"I understand. You must do what you feel is right." Murrue had been like a mother to these kids since they came on board, always trying to look out for them. "Don't take too many risks, and come home safe. Look us up when you get back to Orb, ok?"

"You bet," Miriallia answered.

* * *

Chapter 5 Mission: Infiltration

XXCaptain's quarters, _Prometheus_. Time: 19:00XX

"So what's the plan?" Yzak wasn't too thrilled about the wild goose chase his mother sent him on, but the thought of seeing anti-terrorist action more than made up for it. So much so that, for the moment, he even forgot his intense dislike of Ailesa.

Noting his interest, Ailesa responded "Their staging grounds will likely be from a neutral colony close to the PLANTs. Fortunately for us, the collapse of the Heliopolis resource satellite means there is only one left: Purgatory. It's the only place Naturals wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb." Turning to Sai and Mir she apologized, "No offence. Anyway, we will jettison the cargo hold containing the two X-series units en-route. They will be retrieved by other agents."

"Sounds alright. That colony's old, isn't it?" Dearka's only interest was protecting Miriallia. _No way am I going to let her get hurt_. He had stuck with her every moment since leaving the _Archangel_.

"Yes, it's one of the open cylinder types, much like Heliopolis. It also has an asteroid on one end for mining. We have agents on the ground already. They have located potential contact points where it seems Blue Cosmos agents meet to pass information." Pulling up a map on the view screen, she continued "Here, here and here. That's about all we can verify."

"Great so what can Lacus and I do to help?" Kira and Lacus were in the corner wondering how they could fit into all this.

"I honestly don't know. Nobody asked you to come along, but I suppose we can make use of you somehow." Eyeing Lacus, "The first thing we need to do is get you a disguise. I don't suppose you've ever considered dying your hair."

Lacus was horrified. _Not my beautiful hair_, she thought.

Seeing her reaction, Ailesa relented. "In any case, you will be easily recognized as both a celebrity and a Coordinator. We'll work on that later." Turning her attention back to Sai and Miriallia, "Now here's what I want you to do . . ."

* * *

XXCrew quarters #4, _Prometheus_. Time: 01:12XX 

Lacus awoke to hear rustling. The sounds came from her roommate. Luckily, the _Prometheus_ was a big ship, giving its seven passengers room to spread out. There were six cabins to pick from: One spacious cabin for the captain, five with two beds each. She had chosen to look after Kira, sleeping on the opposite side of the room.

She thought she heard a "no" from her charge. It seemed Kira was still wrestling with his demons after all. She suspected as much. The screaming stopped, but the nightmares apparently continued. He was shaking violently in his sleep, tortured by the memories of those he could not protect.

"Kira," she whispered. "Kira, wake up."

"_Kira. Oh Kira," _a playful feminine voice called to him in his mind. Opening his eyes he saw the figure coming at him. She wanted him; she would take him; she would use him. He was a play-thing for her amusement.

"No, Fllay! Get off of me!" With a shove, he desperately tried to get away from the figure haunting him. Coming to his senses, Kira saw what he had done. He pushed Lacus clear up to the ceiling. Fortunately, there wasn't a gravity cylinder within the _Prometheus_. Otherwise, she could have been injured.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Lacus. Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. But you are not." She approached more cautiously this time.

"I'm so sorry. I never want to hurt you Lacus." He held her close, crying on her chest. It had been a while since she had seen him cry like this. She knew it was more because what he did to her than because of the dream.

"You are doing much better, but we still have a long way to go don't we?" Lacus lifted his chin to look into his eyes. "I love you Kira, and I will take care of you. Always."

Confused, Lacus's words blended in with those of Fllay burned into Kira's memory. The words were so similar, the intent behind them so different.

They held each other tight while he cried himself back to sleep. They stayed locked in that embrace throughout the night. When Miriallia came to see why they didn't come to breakfast, she didn't have the heart to wake them.

* * *

XXSpace dock, Purgatory. Time 09:23XX 

"Alright, everybody know their jobs?" Ailesa wanted to make sure there were no doubts before leaving. The others nodded in agreement. They were becoming more familiar with her, even calling her by her given name. The gruff exterior belied the kind-hearted person underneath. Being a soldier and an intelligence officer, she had become accustomed to suppressing such things. She shielded her emotions behind her acid-wit and sour demeanor.

Ailesa had brought a great deal of attire on the trip to make sure everyone would be in casual clothing for the operation. She took great care in selecting her own ensemble, making sure that it would not reveal her artificial limbs and yet remain inconspicuous. It seemed she had been a clever and resourceful covert agent for some time.

"Good. Let's get to it then." She handed each team a communicator tuned to the same scrambled frequency. The teams then went their separate ways.

Sai and Miriallia were to pose as a couple seeking refuge after Heliopolis, essentially being the bait. They would engage in apartment and job hunting, making sure to express their reason for coming: ZAFT had destroyed their home. The sympathy factor alone would help secure their lodging, at the very least. Their jobs were not to become members of Blue Cosmos per-se, just draw them out into the open. Others would then take over, tracking the terrorists back to their base of operations. Hopefully that would minimize the risk to Sai and Mir.

Dearka was to shadow the couple, making sure they stayed out of trouble. With any luck, he could ensure their safety. He certainly had the motivation.

Yzak and Ailesa, the most gung-ho of the group, were responsible for infiltration of the local Blue Cosmos HQ. Once inside, capture or kill the leadership. Other ZAFT agents could gather the stragglers later. Right now, they just needed the big fish. If necessary, they could perform a smash-and-grab rescue of Sai and Miriallia.

Kira and Lacus were to pose as a couple and secure a base of operations near the space dock. In the event of trouble, they were to make sure an escape route was open for the rest of the team. If the opportunity presented itself, they could also pose as a Coordinator couple for a mock confrontation with Sai and Mir. That could boost Sai and Mir's credibility with Blue Cosmos, but the trouble would be making it believable. Kira was also to provide backup as necessary. To disguise Lacus, Ailesa dug through her treasure trove of goodies for a blue wig and yellow sun dress. Needless to say, they were not Lacus's favorite color choices.

Looking at their map, Sai asked his companion "So which one shall we start with?"

"How about the condominiums in the Little Venice district?"

"Sounds good. Let's get started then."

* * *

XXNorth commercial district, Purgatory. Time 12:00XX 

"Kira, let's have some lunch."

"Sure." He noticed how happy Lacus was, walking down the sidewalk with her arms locked around one of his. She was in very good spirits despite what happened last night; or perhaps because of it. They seemed to get closer each time they shared their pain. Though Lacus seldom showed signs of it to others, there were many times when she thought of her father's murder. She would just stare off into the distance. Kira would hold her from behind and stare with her in silence. She once had told him, _That means the world to me, Kira_.

"How about this nice-looking Chinese restaurant? It's been so long since I've had that."

Over lunch they discussed trivial matters, much like any other couple. You would never think the fate of all humanity had rested on their shoulders just a couple of weeks ago. They talked about where they wanted to go, things they wanted to do together. One matter than continually came up was their desire to know how Athrun and Cagalli were doing. More specifically, how hard Cagalli was being on Athrun. But as evidenced from four nights ago, she would let him get away with a lot more than she would with anyone else.

Continuing with their mission, they strolled down the streets. Finding a hotel or apartment for a base camp near the space dock was top priority. But they also wanted to enjoy this time alone. Window shopping kept Lacus entertained, especially the jewelry stores. They even went into a few. There was one particular kind of jewelry she was interested in, but Kira would have to pick that item out on his own.

Just before passing into the residential zone, they passed an electronics store with video monitors lining the window. ". . . members have been accounted for. We say again, there are reports of an explosion in the PLANT Supreme Council building. There were only minor injuries and all council members have been accounted for. Stay tuned to for the latest developments," the news anchor told them.

"Oh my! Kira?"

"Yes. We are running out of time."

* * *

XXLittle Venice, Purgatory. Time 15:00XX 

"Well we've found a place to stay. I wonder how the others are doing." Sai was busy rearranging the sparsely furnished living room. The condos were too expensive for their limited budget so they took a single-building apartment; they were posing as refugees after all. The two-bedroom home had a wonderful view. It would be a shame not to arrange the furniture to get a better view of the streams outside. Miriallia was watching the occasional boat-taxi float by out the window.

There were few streets in this area, most connecting the North (dock side) and South (resource side) areas. Actually there was no north and south in space; this was just the conventions used by colonists to keep their bearings. Where one would think to find roads, there were always large streams flanked by spacious sidewalks on both sides. Little Venice was the area in the central part of the colony. It had been constructed in homage to the Earth city of Venice, Italy. The original city was lost along ago. Perhaps it was because of a war or decay, but for whatever reason this part of the colony was the closest thing anyone would ever see to the original.

"Perhaps we will hear from them soon." Miriallia was hoping for company. They had been very careful in selecting their dwelling. It had to be a place where Dearka and the others could sneak in unnoticed if necessary. This place had thick hedges and an area of undergrowth behind the building, making it hard to see people entering or leaving from the rear.

"I imagine Yzak will be eager to press forward after that news report. You think we should try to get in contact with them?"

Mir sighed, "No, they will likely contact us when they are in position."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Sai had a look of accomplishment on his face, having just completed the perfect seating arrangement. Too bad he didn't have someone to share the romantic view with. That reminded him of something he was meaning to ask, "So Mir, what did you think of that cute girl that gave us this place?"

"She seems nice enough I suppose." Mir didn't know he was attracted to that type, but then all she had ever seen him with was Fllay. This girl had curly blond hair and none of the snobbish tendencies she always saw in Sai's former fiancé. She was very sympathetic to their "plight," letting them have a pre-furnished unit at a discount.

"Too bad she thinks we're a couple. Oh well."

* * *

XXRidge, north Purgatory. Time 16:33XX 

"Those two sure are taking their sweet time." Ailesa was watching Kira and Lacus through her digital binoculars. The image was crystal clear, despite their being a few hundred meters away.

"What did you expect? They're not soldiers. I don't know why you even let them tag along."

"Irritable and impatient too, aren't you Yzak?" She didn't bother to check; she knew he was scowling back at her. He likely had been for some time. "Oh boy, here comes trouble."

Yzak lifted his binoculars to see. What originally looked like bystanders had slowly formed a mob, encompassing Kira and Lacus. The couple had been surrounded. Had their cover been blown somehow? "Brilliant, guys. Just brilliant."

"Come on, they might need our help," she started down the hillside. "Hey what . . ."

Yzak had her by the arm. "No. Just watch."

"Don't you care about your friends?" She was amazed by his uncaring attitude. _Would he let them die?_

"You have no idea what that guy can do. Just watch." He added, "And they are not my friends."

Ailesa lifted her binoculars to see one in the crowd throw a bottle at Lacus. Sure enough, Kira was in action before the bottle left the assailant's hand. It hadn't moved more than a couple inches before Kira forcefully returned it to its rightful owner. Like lightning he moved through the crowd, disabling each of them in turn. Some had pistols, but they couldn't get them out fast enough. When it was over, the only ones standing were Kira and Lacus. It appeared she had been injured during the scuffle. Kira quickly got her out of sight.

"Wow." She was truly amazed.

"It's over. Let's get into position to follow them before they wake up."

"How did he do that?"

"Dearka had told me that Le Creuzet called him the Ultimate Coordinator." _Yes. How else could he have bested us so many times? A novice pilot, always outnumbered._ Not that it helped his pride any. A defeat by a superior opponent was still a defeat. He still carried the scar Kira had given him. It served as a constant reminder that there were some pilots better than him. "We need to hurry. Inform the others."

* * *

XXSide alley, North Purgatory. Time 16:40.XX 

"Kira, what happened?" Lacus took a blow to the head. Nothing too serious, but it all happened so fast she was a little confused.

"I don't know. I didn't want to attract undue attention, but when they tried to attack you I guess I just snapped." As an afterthought, "I guess they already knew we were Coordinators somehow."

"Is that possible?" She winced as he probed her injury.

"We didn't do anything conspicuous. I guess they must have some kind of genetic scanner, like what Ailesa referred to earlier. I've never heard of one that could scan people without them touching it, but nothing surprises me anymore." His frown of worry shifted to a smile of relief, "You're fine. It's just a scratch."

"Shall we go then?" Lacus was eager to get some distance from this place. "Let us find some lodging."

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Warriors Alone

XXIndustrial zone, South Purgatory. Time 19:47XX

"All right. Here goes nothing," she whispered. Lifting up her skirt and pulling down her leggings, she removed a set of lock picks from a hidden compartment inside of her left thigh. Her companion noticed her artificial leg went all the way up to the hip. "What's the matter, soldier? Admiring the view?"

Yzak didn't realize he was staring. He turned to resume his lookout position, making sure no one was coming.

Ailesa had a wry smile as she began the delicate work. Did she see something in his face? _No, he's much too proud to blush_. Ever the perceptive one, she noticed how hard he had been trying to remain in his jerk persona. She couldn't tell if he was beginning to like her or just respect her. Both found a sense of satisfaction in being adversaries. Perhaps that was it.

"Done. Let's go." They had little trouble tracking their quarry. Many came here, to this small office building over an hour ago. None had yet come out. Ailesa decided to sneak in through the back hoping for a lucky break. Maybe this would take them right into the heart of the group. _But things never run that smoothly_.

Once inside, Yzak took point. Pistols in hand, the two weaved their way through the building. The ground floor and second story were all clear. This place was used by the mining companies to perform payroll activities. The desks were apparently those of tidy little accountants.

Returning to the main floor they began to hear something. The sound of voices drew them downstairs into a meeting room below the ground floor. They were talking about the recent attack.

"How was I supposed to know? Our information said the meeting would start at 11:00. The bomb was set for fifteen minutes later," they heard a voice desperately trying to explain.

A second voice said, "Enough. Failure will not be tolerated. I want him out of my sight!"

"Well, looks like we came to the right place," Yzak whispered. "Now what?"

"Take as many as we can alive. Kill the rest," she responded.

Click. _Oh no,_ she thought.

"So, you two space monsters want to drop those guns?"

Trapped and no where to go, they had little choice but to comply. _They knew we were coming, but how?_

"Don't kill them yet. Let's have some fun first; see what they know." Evil laughter surrounded them, suffocating the captured warriors. Then everything went dark.

* * *

XXLittle Venice, Purgatory. Time 00:15XX 

"Still nothing?" Sai asked.

"Nope. It's not like Yzak to be late," Dearka answered. The two of them were taking turns watching out for their companions. It was Sai's turn. Miriallia was trying to get some sleep in her bedroom.

Working up the courage, Sai asked "So, is your friend really as bad as he comes off?"

"Yzak? He's alright. A bit simple minded and quick tempered maybe, but he's fiercely loyal. His pride keeps him from making many friends. And he's not one you want to cross."

"I see. That's not very reassuring." Sai remembered well all those fierce battles between Kira and the Duel pilot. Yzak fought like a madman. When he came to help out with GENESIS he brought the same intensity with him. Sai saw first-hand the transition from a dangerous enemy to a powerful ally. "You think we should do something?"

"I'm going to contact Yamato. We'll let him handle it. It may not be such a good idea to leave you two unguarded."

* * *

XXIndustrial zone, South Purgatory. Time 01:12XX 

He felt uncomfortable leaving Lacus alone in their hotel room, so he dropped her off with Miriallia and Sai. He left instructions with Dearka, _If I'm not back in three hours, make your way back to the ship and get out of here_.

Lacus had protested, but she knew it was the right thing to do. Kira would meet them by the time they reached the space dock or he wouldn't be able to meet them at all.

_So this is the place?_ This was where Yzak and Ailesa last checked in. He approached cautiously, not knowing what to expect. _If these guys really have those scanners, they'll see me coming from a mile away_.

The back door was unlocked. _Not a good sign. Are they expecting me?_ He didn't know that it was the same door Ailesa had picked earlier.

His senses heightened. Under certain conditions, it seemed like he was more aware: stronger, faster, a berserker. He didn't try to understand it anymore. He just accepted it. Ready for anything, he entered to look for his friends.

No one was there.

* * *

XXUnknownXX 

The drugs wearing off, Yzak awoke to a nightmarish scene. He heard screams. They were interrogating Ailesa.

"So, how much does the Council know?" The interrogator was female. She was the only one Yzak could see clearly as he surfaced from the haze.

She wouldn't talk. Battered and bruised, she remained defiant. They had mangled her artificial leg. Blood flowed from where they had torn off the artificial forearm at its base, just above the elbow. It wasn't bleeding badly, but it infuriated him all the more. She wasn't tied up, just lying on the floor. She couldn't go anywhere even if she wanted to.

"You bastards!" He struggled to get free from the bonds, but to no avail. He was stuck in his chair.

"Oh, I see your friend is finally awake." Turning to Yzak his interrogator continued, "Are you wanting to do something about this? All you have to do is tell us what we want to know. Then we'll end it swiftly."

"I'll kill you all!" he screamed. "Every last one of you!"

"Tisk, tisk. Such rudeness from a space monster. Don't you know how to speak to your betters?" She dug some sharp object into Ailesa's twisted leg, just below the knee. The interrogator continued, "These toys you Coordinators do come up with!" Turning back to Yzak she asked "Did you know that these work by a directly attaching circuitry to the nerve endings? As you can see, we had to remove her arm the hard way, but the leg is for our entertainment. Being tied to directly to her nervous system, your friend is in considerable pain but without the physical injury. If this keeps up, she will go mad."

It was becoming quite clear. They didn't want Ailesa to talk. They wanted Yzak to talk for her.

"We know who you are, and we know why you're here," she told him. The lady seemed quite content to continue with her little game, twisting the object in Ailesa's mechanical leg. "Look at the way she writhes on the floor when I do this. Fascinating, don't you think?"

Blood boiling within him, Yzak summoned every last ounce of strength. His face became red, his scar turned crimson with fury. Tapping reserves he never knew he had, something would have to give: his bones or his bonds.

Fortunately, it seems destiny chose his bonds to be the weaker of the two.

Mad with rage, filled with a long-denied hatred for Naturals, he began to kill. With his bare hands, with a nearby chair; it didn't matter. Nothing would sooth the animal within until they were all dead. Guards rushed in with guns in hand. Bullets had grazed him, but it didn't even slow him down. His primal need for vengeance would not be denied.

It was over. Blue Cosmos had thrown everything it had at him and he survived. The bodies of his victims strewn about him, Yzak slumped down next to his comrade, exhausted with the effort. "I don't like you."

"I know," she smiled at him weakly. "But thank you just the same."

"Nobody gets left behind." He began to pick her up. It was no use. He was too tired.

Ailesa reached for her severed arm. Unable to grasp it, Yzak got it for her. "You can't put it back on can you?"

She shook her head to indicate "no." Opening a compartment from the wrist she revealed a hidden dagger. "Next time, you might want try using a weapon."

A weak joke, but it was appropriate. "Thanks," he laughed. "I'll let you know if I need it."

* * *

XXLittle Venice, Purgatory. Time 04:00XX 

Kira had come back, just as he had promised. But he had come without Yzak and Ailesa. An hour later, they were discussing how they might sneak back to the ship. It was increasingly obvious that their mission here was an utter failure. Without knowing Ailesa's contacts, it would be impossible to report back to the PLANTs without going there personally.

Sai asked, "Should we just leave the colony?" He didn't really know them, but it didn't sit well with him to just abandon their teammates.

"No, let's wait for them a little longer." Dearka was reluctant to leave their missing team members behind also. Yzak was his best friend. _Come on, Yzak. You're too stubborn to be defeated._

Kira stated, "If they're on to us, the space dock is the absolute worst possible place for us to be."

They all knew he was right. If Blue Cosmos was on to them, they would have already been working to cut off all escape routes. A hasty rush to the space dock could prove lethal.

"But if they've got those things, we're not safe anywhere, are we?" Miriallia reached to find Dearka's hand. With those scanners they would be hunted down like animals. She was terrified, trapped so far from home.

Lacus took charge, "Very well, then. We shall try to make it back to the north side of the colony. We can stay in our hotel suite, biding our time until we can board the _Prometheus_ and leave."

* * *

XXHotel, North Purgatory. Time 08:00XX 

Due to their increased numbers, they had to register another room. Kira and Lacus had a room to themselves while Dearka, Miriallia, and Sai shared the adjoining room in the two-room suite. They had been there for a day, laying low.

Despite their predicament, Kira and Lacus had little trouble sleeping. He would tremble and she would hold him. They had fallen madly in love, but hadn't had time yet to express it meaningfully. Now they were together and happy, awakening in each other's gentle embrace. It was still dim outside, as rain had been scheduled for this morning. Lacus was glad she had the foresight to place the "do not disturb" sign on the door. Now it would be their time. Time for the SEEDs of hope to shine, surrounded by a universe filled with despair.

Oblivious to the momentous occasion next door, the others continued sleeping peacefully for some time. Sai and Mir each claimed a bed for their own. Dearka sat on the side of Mir's bed until she fell asleep, to reassure her. Now he slept sitting against the door. They were all exhausted from the previous night's cloak-and-dagger trek across the colony, dodging at the shadows in every corner.

". . . where the hell are you?" It was their com-links. Yzak had made it!

Dearka snapped awake, "What do you mean 'where the hell are we?' Where the hell are _you_?"

"We're trying to make our way to the ship. We've got to get out of here now."

"What happened? Are you guys alright?" Looking at the clock, Dearka saw it was now 09:48.

"Of course we're not alright! Just get to the ship now!" Yzak broke the connection.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

My Enemy, My Friend

XXBridge, _Prometheus_. Time 10:45XX

"Freighter _Prometheus_, this is docking control. You are cleared for take off. May the blessings of Halmeah guide you home."

"Freighter _Prometheus_, acknowledged." Used to the _Archangel_'s CIC, Miriallia had little trouble working the communications on the old freighter.

Kira was piloting the ship out of port. Dearka took the co-pilot's position, next to Mir. Sai acted as navigator. It only took one to actually do all those jobs, but each wanted to look busy. None wanted to disturb Lacus while she tended to the wounded in the captain's quarters.

Yzak had carried Ailesa in on his back. Exhausted and bleeding, he refused to leave her side. She had lost consciousness shortly after their escape. Lacus did what she could for the both of them. Yzak was working feverishly trying to repair her torn and mangled limbs. He wanted them to be ready for her when she awoke. Lacus suggested he get some rest, but to no avail.

When Lacus rejoined the others on the bridge, they were discussing recent events. It was unclear whether Blue Cosmos had any foreknowledge of their hair-brained scheme. The genetic profile scanners were what gave them the edge. Yzak had brought one back with him. It was definitely not standard Earth Alliance construction.

Sai asked Kira, "So what do you think is really going on?"

"I'm not sure." His brow furrowed in thought, he conjectured "During the war the Earth Alliance was warned of the true target of Operation Spitbreak before even the PLANT Council knew, and they also received the secrets of ZAFT's Neutron Jammer Cancellers. It's possible that these things were developed in the PLANTs and then secretly sent to Earth."

"You think there is someone working le Creuzet's old network?" Lacus joined in on the conversation.

"It's a possibility we have to consider," Kira answered. "I imagine that's why Yzak was so insistent we get to the Council ASAP." Reaching out for her hand, he asked "How are they doing, Lacus?"

She sighed, "Not well, I'm afraid. Ailesa could be in a great deal of pain, but she hasn't regained consciousness. Yzak refuses to rest. He's trying to fix her prosthetics as best he can. There is no hope of reattaching her arm without surgery. It may be possible to repair the leg enough to keep her nerves from hurting, though."

Dearka warned everyone, "Whatever happens, pretend you don't notice Yzak's sudden behavior change toward Ailesa. I don't know what he'll do if we embarrass him. I'm going to see if I can help him with the repairs."

* * *

XXCaptain's quarters, _Prometheus_. Time 19:17XX 

Yzak had finally calmed down. He was feeling more like himself again. It had been a day since their departure and it would be at least another day before they could arrive at the PLANTs.

_That was so unlike me_, he thought. Though bitter at his weakness, he was still reluctant to leave her side. He had made some small progress in repairing her leg, with the help of Dearka and Kira. She may not have full functionality with it, but she should be able to walk.

The arm was another matter altogether. To even begin repairs on that, it would have to be reattached to the nerve endings above where her elbow used to be. She would need a neurosurgeon for that.

He had trouble taking his eyes off her. Helping Lacus see to her wounds, he noticed burn scars on her left side. When she lost her limbs a fire must have cauterized the wounds. That's likely the only reason she survived. Scars: all soldiers carry them to some degree. Yzak and Ailesa carried theirs on the outside. Perhaps that only added to his curiosity. It must have been terribly painful. She had to have been tough to survive, let alone rehabilitate and reenlist.

She stirred. He wondered, _Will she be alright?_ The turmoil within him began to rise again. _No, I will not do this. She means nothing to me._

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he looked up to see her fully awake. She looked at him, and he at her for a brief moment. Then she examined the situation calmly: Noticing the setting, the time and date on the clock, her wounds and his.

"What are you doing in my quarters?" She was blunt, but not unkind. It wasn't a reprimand, just a simple question soldier to soldier.

"Well, I um . . ." he began weakly. Then remembering himself, "I wanted to be here and receive your thanks in person when you awoke," he answered coolly.

She laughed, expecting just that type of answer. "I see. Well then, thank you Lt. Joule." She gave a crisp salute, "Carry on then."

"Sir," he responded appropriately.

She tried to rise from the bed. Had it not been for the weightless environment, she probably wouldn't have been able to even sit up. "I see you tried to work on my leg. It almost works." She began carefully disconnecting the damaged part of her leg, to leave it behind. It was difficult one-handed, but it was also necessary to free up her movement.

"If I knew you could just take it off I wouldn't have bothered."

Showing him a smirk, she managed to float toward the lavatory with the metal hub just below her hip exposed through her shorts.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"It's been a couple days since I had a shower." She began to disrobe right in front of him. It was a blatant attempt to one-up him in their personal little war. "Are you my doctor now?"

He looked away. Not because of any sense of modesty, but because he would not give her the satisfaction. She was not ashamed, so he would not be either. Uncomfortable, but not to be outdone, Yzak responded sarcastically "I might as well be. You'll get your bandages wet."

She matched his tone. "Well then let me thank you for taking such good care of me, doctor." Floating over to him, she gently turned his head toward her and gave him a long kiss on the cheek, dead center on his scar. "Would you like to assist your patient, Dr. Joule?" It was the biggest bomb in her arsenal. Her chips were all in; if this didn't set Yzak off then nothing would. She pulled back to see his reaction.

"I do not like you at all." His expression didn't quite match his words.

"Yes, I know."

* * *

XXBridge, _Prometheus_. Time 19:25XX 

"Oh my gosh, I think those two are fighting again!" Miriallia told Dearka. They were on watch. The others had all gone to get some rest.

Mir had been on her way to bring some food to the captain's quarters and was shocked to hear the verbal exchange between Yzak and Ailesa through the door. "She just woke up and they're already back at it. Don't you think we should stop them?" She didn't say so, but the reason she didn't do so herself was because those two frightened her.

"No, let them have their fun. Besides, trying to stop those two would be like jumping between two charging rhinos." Dearka wasn't worried at all.

"Yeah, but . . ." Mir wasn't used to being around people like that.

"Trust me. It's all a game between those two. You don't want to get involved."

She sighed, "If you say so."

Taking her outstretched hand, Dearka enjoyed her company while watching the stars go by.

* * *

XXPLANT colony Acropolis. Time 08:53XX 

Named after the ancient Greek ruins, this colony was the home to most of the administration of the PLANT government. It was the closest of the PLANTs to their flight path and Ailesa insisted she be taken to a hospital at once for an arm refit. Yzak and Dearka would try and report to the Council.

Sai and Mir were stuck guarding the ship. Kira and Lacus, appropriately disguised of course, intended to do some sight seeing before meeting up with Ailesa at the hospital.

"Where would you like to go first, Lacus?"

"There is some place very special I would like to show you. I did not get the chance when you were here last time." A empty car pulled up to receive the couple.

"Oh, so this colony is where your home is." Kira vividly remembered recuperating here after his battle with his best friend. Fate had placed Athrun as an enemy. They had killed each other's friends, leaving themselves no choice but to kill each other. It was Cagalli and Lacus who helped the two of them realize their foolishness, and the foolishness of the whole war.

In a sense, the struggle between Kira and Athrun paralleled the war itself. Good and rational people, each believing they were protecting something, had painted themselves into a corner. The war kept escalating as revenge replaced their original motive for fighting. In stead of protecting their homes and families, they were out to avenge the last comrade killed. Eventually, they left themselves no other option but genocide. Neither side would tolerate the existence of the other.

While many had thought she was too young and innocent to understand such adult matters, it was Lacus that presented the PLANTs with the key to recognizing their folly. Her surprisingly profound words still rang in the minds of many: _What is it that one should be fighting against? War makes that question very difficult. What good is victory when our loved ones are no longer with us?_

These thoughts filled his mind during their short drive. They pulled up to an old theatre. It had obviously seen better days. Fine arts had been another casualty of the war. The billing posters were tattered, but they could still be made out: An opera, a piano concerto, a vocalist. The last one caught Kira's attention. It was Lacus Clyne, his very own pink-haired princess.

The inside of the building looked no better than the out. There was no litter in the floor, but the leather seat cushions had split with neglect. The plaster walls and Greek columns were cracked. It was quite sad, as this was obviously a beautiful place at one time.

Taking her place on the stage, she sang for him. Just for him alone. Of all her performances, she regarded this one as the most important. But she was not nervous, or if she was she did not let it show. She sang songs of love, of happiness, of finding peace in one's heart. Kira did not notice the words, only the melody and beautiful voice. With every part of her soul, she expressed her love for Kira and that's what he heard. The lyrics themselves were not important.

Kira had something to give in return; something equally as precious. It was a keepsake that his mother had given him. When war seemed inevitable, Kira's parents sent him to a technical college on Heliopolis while they went back to their homeland of Orb. _Some day, a little girl is going to steal your heart_, she had told him. He had kept the heirloom as a charm, hoping that it would keep him safe until he was reunited with his parents.

From his pocket, he pulled out a golden chain. It was a braided rope necklace tarnished with age, but that was not what caught Lacus's eye. On the chain was a beautiful ring, twinkling in the stage lights. The raised diamond shined like its own little star. Tiny leaf shaped emeralds gave the illusion of a vine wrapping around the gold circlet. It was an engagement ring. An old one that had been passed from mother to son for generations.

There were no words. They didn't need them. The depths of their emotions were ineffable. It is said that the eyes are the windows to the soul. For these young lovers, that was all the communication necessary. Crying, seeing their hearts and minds were one, they embraced. _Inseparable, now and forever_, they promised each other.

* * *

XXPLANT Supreme Council. Time 12:38XX 

"What do you mean, they're not available!" Yzak screamed at the security guards.

"Exactly that. I'm sorry sir, but access to the Council members is unavailable until further notice. You may make submit your report with the security chief on your way out." Though a lower ranking officer, Yzak had no authority over him. He was defeated.

"Come on, let's go." Dearka decided to get Yzak out of there before he did anything rash. On their way out he continued, "It's obvious they've gone into hiding while finalizing the negotiations. They'll be fine."

They both knew he was wrong. This was all an inside job and they had no clue how far up it went. It could be someone in security, or intelligence, or even someone on a Councilor's personal staff. With no more leads to follow, they were running out of time and options.

"Would your mother really just disappear without leaving a message?"

"I don't know. She might have." As they got in the car, Yzak thought about it for a moment. "If she did, I know where to look."

The Joule residence was on the other side of the hourglass-shaped colony. By the time they arrived, it was almost time for the solar reflectors to shift. The sunlight would be deflected away, leaving the colony's interior dark. Artificial day would become artificial night. The colony would go to sleep, reassured by the false peace, while Yzak and Dearka began their search.

She would not have been so obvious as to leave a note, but she would have left something. Turning the house upside down revealed no clues. _Of course not,_ he thought. _Mother isn't stupid enough to leave something just anyone could find._ The only thing vaguely out of place was a confidential report to the Council on new mobile suit construction. It seems that the PLANTs weren't willing to lay down their arms at the prospects of peace. _Wise decision_.

The report mostly contained information on manufacturing processes, but it also discussed potential designs for projects codenamed "ZAKU" and "GOUF." Neither had their schematics included; just their proposed technical specs and armaments. It read like a wish list of military hardware. Nothing about it would give away any secrets if it fell into the wrong hands. Reading over the file, Yzak became suspicious. There was something not quite right with this report. There was a schematic for a third suit hastily inserted at the end of the report. "I've never heard of this. It looks somewhat like the Duel, but it has an N-Jammer Canceller."

"Hmm. You think we should check it out?" Dearka asked.

"Wouldn't hurt. We've got some time before checking in at the hospital."

Dearka knew he was worried about Ailesa, but he also knew Yzak would never admit it. Probably not even to himself. On the way out he asked, "You think we'll have to bluff our way through security?"

* * *

XXInfirmary. Time: 19:57XX 

"Okay, Cmdr. Hawke," the doctor began. "You're going to have to take it easy with that arm for while."

"Just go already!" She was exasperated. The doctors had been fussing over her, admonishing her for overdoing it. They had ordered her to retire after the first time. No longer able to pilot a mobile suit effectively, she did give up her command in the ZAFT fleet. But she couldn't stay out of the action. Within weeks she cashed in every favor she had earned, all so she could join ZAFT Intelligence.

"Fine, but just remember there's a limit to how many times we can work on those nerves. Injure it like that again and it could leave you a quadriplegic."

The doctor gone, it was only Ailesa, Kira, and Lacus remaining. She had her leg reconstructed and received a completely new forearm. For the time being, she would have to wear a brace on her shoulder to keep constant pressure on the forearm's connection to the skin. Moving her arm was obviously painful.

"We'll be able to leave soon," Ailesa told them. "That is, if there's anywhere for us to go." She was bitter at their failure.

"If all else fails, we can return to Orb. The news reports indicate that they will be brokering the negotiations between the Atlantic Federation and the Supreme Council." Lacus looked forward to the prospect. Perhaps Cagalli and Athrun would be of assistance.

Sighing, "I guess you're right." She was beginning to like her new teammates. They seemed useless at times, but they were nice enough. Perhaps they would come through when she needed them. Even if she wasn't a member of the Clyne Faction, she would still respect Lacus. Any girl brave enough to take on two armies at once had guts. "Thanks for coming guys."

Kira responded, "It's no problem. I just wonder what's keeping Dearka and Yzak."

Nobody said it, but they all were thinking about it. After staying with her every waking moment on the trip, it seemed unusual for him not to be with Ailesa now that her surgery was finished. Ailesa showed her disappointment despite herself.

Deciding to be the brave one, Lacus asked what none had yet dared. "How have you and Mr. Joule been getting along?"

She thought about it for a moment, and then responded "Just as well as ever."

"Well, I do hope that things work out for the best. Oh, look! Here they come."

"Cmdr. Hawk." Yzak gave a quick salute before continuing, "I hope you're up to making another trip."

Her eyes brightened, "Oh, I'm quite up to it."

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Race Against Time

XXColony hangar. Time: 05:30

"This is mission control. X12B, you are a go for launch. Happy hunting."

"X12B, acknowledged." The security guards were expecting them, just as he had suspected. They immediately took him to the ZGMF-X12B prototype, codenamed Vengeance. _She said you'd know what to do with it,_ they had told him. It was a shining hulk of a mobile suit, and the name was appropriate for its intended pilot. Yzak had gotten his mother's message.

Ailesa's sitting in a light-frame seat rigged behind him, they raced toward Earth. They didn't have much time. Due to the fragile cease-fire, they would have to do this fast. Their efforts would be for nothing if the Atlantic Federation saw their descent to Carpenteria. From there, the Vengeance could use its mirage colloid to easily sneak into the Orb spaceport on Onogoro Island. The others were taking a private shuttle there. With luck, both groups would arrive close to the same time.

"Are you sure about this?" Ailesa asked.

"You doubt me?"

"Yes, actually I do."

"Look, how many times do I have to explain it to you? They've gone to Orb to sign the treaty!"

"But how can you be sure?"

"They're not stupid. They knew it was an inside job before we did, so they cleared out of the PLANTs. The key was the report in my home: A classified report with nothing really classified in it, just lists of off-the-shelf hardware. Inserted after the fact was the data on this suit; someone had circled 'mirage colloid' and 're-entry umbrella.' Now will you just shut up and hang on!"

Yzak deployed the umbrella. Appropriately named, it looked just like its namesake only upside down with the mobile suit riding safely inside it. The vibrations from re-entry started slowly, and then began to build. He though he heard a moan coming from his passenger. Looking back, he noticed she was cradling her elbow. She had difficulty getting into her flight-suit so soon after her surgery, but she still insisted on coming with him. Complicating matters for her was the bulky shoulder brace. Still, she insisted on wearing the form-fitting ZAFT flight-suits. _They show off my figure_, she had told him.

Swallowing his pride Yzak helped her, knowing she was too stubborn to ask. _Don't take this the wrong way_, he warned her. He refused to be the first to let the curtain drop from between them; an invisible curtain of words they both had been hiding behind for as long as they could remember. He would make her be the one to reveal her attraction first. He would not be the weaker one. And he knew she was thinking the same thing.

Noticing the attention, she asked "Don't you need to be driving this thing?"

* * *

XXOnogoro Island, Orb. Time: 12:37XX 

"Kira!" Cagalli had come to meet them, flanked by Athrun and Kisaka. Unable to resist, she tackled him just as he exited the shuttle. "I'm so glad you're back," she cried.

"Hey, is everything alright?"

"Not at all. They won't let me do anything fun. All day I'm surrounded by people who would just as soon stab me in the back as help rebuild our country. And to top it all off, Athrun's being a jerk!"

"That's enough, Cagalli." Athrun took her by the elbow, ready to drag her off. "You've made your little scene, now let's go. There is still much to be done."

Hard as it was to believe, Athrun really wasn't being very kind. This was all very wrong.

Eager to avoid further confrontation, Lacus said "Yes, let's go. We can discuss this later."

Cars were waiting for them. Dearka and Miriallia followed the group to their rides. Sai had decided earlier that it was time to end his part in this adventure and go home to his parents.

Their trip was quiet. Cagalli hung her head in silence, unwilling to divulge anything else. Once back at the palace, Cagalli had Kira and Lacus ushered into a reception room where they could talk privately. Dearka and Miriallia were shone to their rooms.

"So, what's going on?" Kira asked as they sat down.

"I don't know. Things were great for the first few days after you left, but once we got back to Orb things began to change. I'm mostly upset about Athrun. Something's terribly wrong, I just know it!"

Coming in, Athrun interrupted "It's because you're being such a child!" He was cold, almost cruel.

"Hey, take it easy. Can't you see she's upset?" Kira defended her. Lacus just sat back in shock.

"Look Kira, you don't know what's been going on here. The Atlantic Federation has a firm grip on Orb. There are factions in the Orb government that are too willing to give in to their demands. Blue Cosmos had spread its influence here and our security is under constant threat." Lowering his head to look at Cagalli crying in the chair, he added "It's because she's not cut out for this. She's too sincere; too naive. It's going to destroy Orb and get her killed."

"That's quite enough Athrun Zala," Lacus stated. Despite her delicate frame, she could have a commanding presence when necessary.

"Very well. We can talk about this later. I have work to do." With that he left. Only Cagalli's sobs broke the silence.

They let her cry for a few moments. Kira and Lacus could see there was a little truth in what both had said. Cagalli was having a hard time leading her people, and Athrun was very harsh.

"You stay with her; I'll go have a talk with Athrun," Kira told Lacus.

"Yes, we cannot let this go unresolved," she told him as he left.

It wasn't hard chasing him down. Kira found him only a couple dozen meters away. "Damn it! Can't she see what's going on around her?" Athrun pound his fist into the wall. "They're just using her, turning her into a puppet."

"Well, what do you think is the best solution?" Kira tried to approach this calmly. After seeing what he just did to Cagalli, it took restraint to avoid strangling him.

"We need to get her out of here. She shouldn't have even tried to jump into this role, but she refuses to listen to reason. She insists she can do just as well as her father."

"So, you think she can't hack it as a leader?"

"She can do fine in combat, but at diplomacy she lacks experience. At this rate, it's going to be impossible to keep some of the senators from seizing control of the country. And of course it's the warmongers that are friendly with the Atlantic Federation."

"I see. And would getting her away from all this solve anything?"

"For Orb? Not likely. Maybe for Cagalli. What would really help would be the removal of those in opposition." What was really bothering Athrun was that he was beginning to think like his father, the late Committee Chair of the PLANT Supreme Council. He still disagreed with what his father had done, but he understood him now that he was in a similar position. Neither he nor his father saw a way out of their problems. It was enough to make anyone paranoid. Would he become an evil man also? Politics was sucking the soul out of him and he knew it.

"Orb is a nation of laws. And even if it wasn't, you know that's the wrong way to go about it."

"Yeah? Well what would you suggest?" Athrun's words dripped with venom.

Had he really changed that much? He was always kind and sincere when they were children. But then, wars seldom leave soldiers unscathed; especially the younger ones.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I don't mean to be so hard on Cagalli, or you. I'm just at the end of my rope."

That sounded more like the Athrun he remembered. "I understand. Right now we may have a bigger problem to deal with. That's why we came." Kira told him all about how their mission went.

"Hmm. You're right. That is a bigger problem." Athrun thought for a moment. "Well, you've come to the right place. We've been hiding the council close by. Cagalli was reluctant, but she knew that if we didn't grant them secret asylum they might not live long enough to officially end the war."

"If those Blue Cosmos guys are so intent on bringing down the council, then they're probably already here. Maybe we could kill two birds with one stone. If we could take them down, it might help to solidify Cagalli's power base. That should give you guys some breathing room from Blue Cosmos at least."

"If we could only be so lucky." Athrun was now very interested. "If they're intent on disrupting the negotiations, then they may come after Cagalli as well." He was obviously worried about her, despite the way he had treated her.

"Now, I really think you ought to try and patch things up with Cagalli. She needs your support now more than ever. She doesn't need you to be another adversary."

As they walked back, Athrun pondered those final words. They cut him to the core. It was true: he had gone too far in trying to toughen her up. Instead of helping her run the country, he was trying to run it for her. He knew how to manipulate her, but this wasn't fun-and-games anymore; it was tearing him apart from the woman he loved. Perhaps he would make a better bodyguard than an advisor. He wasn't cut out for politics either.

"You're still just a big dumb jerk!" Cagalli was still crying, pounding on his chest between sobs. He stood their and took the abuse. He knew he deserved it.

Athrun had apologized. He would no longer try and help her run the country; he would just look after her. Though that's what she had wanted all along, now she was having second thoughts. His behavior had been inexcusable. He had made the past couple of days a living hell for her. But she still loved him and needed his support.

"You're right," he admitted. "I'm sorry." With that, she gave up her assault and let him hug her. "Hey, why don't we get away from here for a while? We can wrap things up and sneak away for a little vacation." He made it sound simple: save the world and her nation, and then have a get-away.

"What makes you think I'd want to go anywhere with you, jackass?" She returned his hug, holding on for dear life.

Kira and Lacus shared a knowing glance, thinking the same thing: _Things are returning to normal_. They felt very lucky with what they shared. They could provide their own anchor of calmness in the raging storms around them.

* * *

XXShoreline, Onogoro. Time: 21:24XX 

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Two shadowy figures arose from the beach speaking quietly to each other. They were be met by a third.

"You're late," said the third.

"It couldn't be helped. We were . . . delayed in Carpenteria," said the female of the pair.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter. I assume you had no trouble hiding your new toy?"

"No. Your directions were explicit. We found the alcove without difficulty. Now we need to get to the palace. Will your men make trustworthy guards?"

"Do not question our skill or our loyalty." He bristled at the woman's question. She was his superior officer, had hand picked him for this assignment. She should know better than anyone where his loyalties lie. He and his men would sooner die than be disgraced with failure.

"Carry on, then," she dismissed him.

The third figure slinked away into the darkness, leaving the other two alone on the beach. Just as he had helped her into the flight-suit, now he had the task of helping her out of it. "You're a lot of trouble, you know that?"

"I don't recall asking for your assistance, Yzak."

"Shut up." Carefully and gingerly, he worked around her injured arm taking great care not to hurt her. They had to hurry. Time had run out.

Taking the Morgenroete company jeep their greeter had left for them, it was a short drive to the spacious Orb palace. Dearka was waiting to meet them at the main gate. "You guys are just in time. The peace accords are tomorrow."

* * *

XXRoyal palace, Onogoro. Time: 06:15XX 

"We may still have time," Athrun said. He was helping them formulate a plan. "The official armistice signing will take place at noon at the spaceport. Both sides insisted on an open place, and Cagalli insisted they not come further into Orb territory than absolutely necessary. The Orb military will be in position with M1s on standby, but they will be of little help against a determined assassin."

"There will also be guards posted around the place watching for snipers," Cagalli joined in. She seemed better, but it was quite obvious that she and Athrun were still on shaky ground.

"Then our biggest concern should be explosives and other short-range methods," Ailesa said. She was not going to be left out of this discussion, but it was clear Athrun and Cagalli were in charge.

"And there could also be rogue elements of the Atlantic Federation eager to crash the party." Cagalli was worried. Whatever happened, she and Athrun would be right in the middle of it.

"I wouldn't worry about that," Yzak said. "They wouldn't be able to get past my Vengeance."

"What about the Freedom? Has Morgenroete finished with it yet?" Kira asked. He knew he would be the best help as a mobile suit pilot.

"Chief Simmons called yesterday. It's ready, but it may not be at full power," Cagalli answered.

* * *

XXSpaceport, Onogoro. Time: 11:15XX 

Everyone was in position. Yzak and Kira were in their mobile suits, waiting out of sight near the Morgenroete factories on the coast. Dearka and Ailesa mingled with the crowd, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Athrun was by Cagalli's side on the platform, shielding her from overzealous reporters. She was expected to give a wrap-up speech later to the audience. News vans lined the runway, ready to use their satellite dishes to report the events live to the rest of the planet. Off in the distance were protestors; some angry at the Atlantic Federation's invasion, some angry at ZAFT's destruction of Heliopolis. The Orb military was keeping them in check.

It was decided that Lacus and Miriallia should remain at the palace, out of trouble.

As time slipped away, the delegates from both sides arrived. The PLANT Supreme Council and their Earth Alliance counterparts took their seats on opposite sides of the Orb delegation. Opening speeches were made by both groups, each expressing their regret at the lives lost and the hope for a brighter future by working together. Both were very careful not to place blame or admit fault. It was a textbook example of diplomacy.

As it came time to sign the documents, the Cagalli visibly tensed. Whatever was going to happen was going to happen soon. Warning sirens went off. As she had suspected, a rogue fleet of Atlantic Federation ships were approaching. The Freedom and Vengeance would lead a squad of M1s to take care of the situation. _Maybe it'll all work out_, she thought.

The reporters rushed the stage. "So, tell us Lady Cagalli. How do you feel about this sudden attack?" Their questions soon turned into meaningless chatter as they all spoke over one another.

There was something peculiar about all this. Athrun sensed it too. Everyone in the crowd had been checked for weapons and explosives. The rooftops were covered. Every last inch of the area had been triple checked. The fleet had no chance of getting past Kira and Yzak. This was too easy.

Then they saw it. The fleet was a diversion. The real threat was right in front of them the whole time, but they didn't recognize it until now. The news vans. Their dishes were pointing up; all but one. And the reporters surrounding the platform had cut off their escape.

Cagalli screamed, "It's a CYCLOPS system!" No sooner had the words left her lips than the dish begin to glow.

In a mad panic, the crowd began to run in every direction at once. Dearka and Ailesa wouldn't make it to the dish in time. Athrun had no hope of getting Cagalli out of there. All three delegations would die and the war would begin anew.

* * *

XXOnogoro airspace. Time: 11:55XX 

The battle was on. The sky was on fire with charred pieces of Earth Forces mobile suits falling like snow, hissing when they hit the water. Using their thrusters to jump from the carrier ships, they were trying to get a foothold on the beach. The Vengeance and Freedom destroyed most of the opposition before the reached the peak of their jump arcs. Kira took care to just disable the mobile suits. Yzak didn't.

"Something's wrong." Kira could sense it.

"You're right. This pitiful force is no threat. Let's get back and let the M1s handle this." Yzak, ever the strategist, instantly recognized the diversion.

Zipping back, they noticed the confusion on the runway. And they recognized the glow.

Though she was only one in a crowd of a hundred, Yzak saw her face alone. She was pinned inside a group of panicked reporters, directly in the line of fire. She was afraid.

"Grrraaah!" With a ferocious battle cry, he slammed the throttle forward. Leaping down on the dish fist first, the force of the impact left a small crater. It was over.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Under the Moonlight

XXRev. Malchio's private island. Time: 19:27XX

The sunset was breathtaking. Calm seas were accentuated by the soft orange glow. Rev. Malchio had been kind enough to let the group stay here while things settled down in their respective homelands. Col. Kisaka was working hard to put Orb back together in Cagalli's absence. He had considerable success in tracking down some of the Blue Cosmos agents from the evidence in the remains of the news van. Kisaka insisted Cagalli stay out of sight until these matters were concluded. Representative Joule and her colleagues had returned to the PLANTs safely, expressing their sincere thanks to Orb and its protectors. All was well for the world for now.

The reverend had also been kind enough to perform a little sunset wedding ceremony for Kira and Lacus. They had wanted it to be simple and private. There were no dresses or cakes or rings, but that didn't matter. The rings they had already exchanged were more precious than wedding bands. This arrangement had been perfect. They were with their closest friends. Being held on such short notice, only Sai, Kuzzey, Murrue, and Andy had been able to fly in for the event. They brought with them the best wishes of the other surviving members of the "Three Ship Alliance." Miriallia served as the wedding photographer, since it was a hobby she was picking up.

"So, what will you two do now?" Cagalli asked. "You will always have a home with us in Orb." The group had moved indoors for a reception shortly after the sun had set.

"I think we'll stay here for a while. We want to help Rev. Malchio take care of the war orphans." Kira also had many questions for the reverend, but that could wait.

Cagalli was undaunted. "Hey, you're still close to our territorial waters so I can come visit you all the time!"

"Well, perhaps they would like a little privacy too," Athrun interjected. Both Cagalli and Lacus blushed at the comment, making Athrun laugh.

When he tried to put his arm around her, Cagalli gave him a sharp elbow strike to the ribs. "You think you're out of the woods, mister? I still haven't forgiven you!"

Kira and Lacus decided to leave those two alone. They were well on their way to solving their personal problems. _If only they were as happy as us,_ they thought. Perhaps someday they would be.

Miriallia and Dearka were having fun playing with the orphans. They had grown much closer since their reunion. Still not as close as Dearka would have wanted, but it was progress nonetheless. It saddened them to think they would have to part again soon, but they were intent on enjoying the time they had left.

Murrue and Andy were sharing another drink, passing the time with Sai and Kuzzey. They talked about their families, jobs, and other day-to-day matters. Many of the old _Archangel_ crew had joined Morgenroete's ship building division, making it easier for them to stay in touch. Readjusting to civilian life wasn't easy for any of them, but they were managing.

Yzak sat alone on the beach, staring up at the stars. The moon was bright, making the waves shimmer in rhythm to the gentle sounds of the water. He had walked out immediately after giving a rushed congratulatory message to the newlyweds. Such situations made him uncomfortable.

"Hey, you're missing the party."

Yzak turned to see Ailesa coming from the house. "I'm not much for parties." The tide was coming in; waves lapping his feet.

"So I see." She sat down beside her quarry. "They really are your friends, you know." She was beautiful, bathed in the moonlight.

"And what of it?" Yzak continued his examination of the stars. He would not be caught staring at his attractive companion, knowing that she had carefully selected a revealing dress for just that purpose.

"Aren't you happy for them?"

"And if I am?"

This wasn't working. They sat there for a moment looking up at the clear night's sky, enjoying the waves going in and out around them. She decided to take a different tack. "I have some news for you."

"And what might that be?"

"There will be a big reception for the two war heroes on their return to the PLANTs. I've been ordered to be your bodyguard until then."

"You don't say. I guess you're becoming quite the babysitter."

"You and your friend are to be rewarded for your recent actions by the Council. Their vote was unanimous. Without waiting for the next election, you two will take the seats left vacant by Siegel Clyne and Patrick Zala."

He glanced at her briefly, and then laid down flat on his back. He was determined to thoroughly examine those stars one by one, resisting all temptation to examine other things. "And, you're telling me this because . . ."

"By default, that now makes you my superior officer." Leaning over him, looking into his eyes she continued "So next time, it will be harassment if you help me in the shower."

Yzak's roaring laughter didn't set her mind at ease. Would she win this contest of wits? The waves were now coming up to their hips.

Settling down, he asked "As Councilman, you want to know the first thing I'm going to do?"

"Sure." Was this it? Would she finally beat him? Would he give in?

"This!" In a flash, he pinned her to the ground as the waves lapped around her torso. Grinning mischievously, he watched as the water began to envelop her.

Now it was her turn to laugh. She knew it wouldn't be that easy to get him to drop the curtain around his heart. Each had drawn an invisible line daring the other to be the first one to cross it, to be the first one to admit their feelings. Both were too determined to win, to be the stronger willed.

"I'm never, ever, going to tell you the words you want to hear," he said calmly.

Looking deep into his eyes, she responded "And neither will I." That's when they realized that they would have to cross that line together or not at all.

"So where does that leave us?" he asked.

She sighed, pulling him closer. "It leaves us here. Alone. Under the moonlight."

**_Atto primo  
_-_fin_-**


	2. SEEDs of Life

**SEEDs of Life **(The second act)

Thanks to all those who read and reviewed Hope. May you enjoy this also. One day, I'm going to go back and revise Hope a little. Below are the list of style changes between acts.

I got rid of those time stamps. Instead of line breaks, I used XXXXXXXXXXX. Other than that, everything should be the same.

* * *

**Chapter 1**_Mission: Capture_

"Raaah!" This was exhilarating. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time, but it was difficult. He wasn't used to the one-third gravity anymore. It had been too long since he was on a ship.

"Is that the best you've got?" she goaded him. "You're not going soft are you? Or are you just trying to take it easy on me?" Her palm strike missed its mark, but not by much.

It was always like this. Always competitive, always struggling against each other; and they loved every minute of it. Everything they did was a contest. At the moment it was sparring. Yzak was using the kickboxing style he learned in the academy, which emphasized strength and speed. Ailesa was using an ancient form once known for its grace and balance; taiji-something she had called it.

It had been taught to her by her grandfather and was a difficult skill to master, but it was the only style she could use effectively with her prosthetics slowing her down. It was her favorite anyway. The movements often confused him, appearing more like a seductive dance than a fighting style. She seemed deceptively slow, often striking from nowhere. She attacked him with minimal effort and deflected his attacks with even less. If he didn't tag her early she would likely wear him down. He was trying too hard, wasting too much energy.

She shifted to an open stance, begging him to come at her. She positioned her arms like a backwards S: her right hand was above her head, her left below her abdomen. The metal toes of her left foot barely touched the floor in front of her center. She looked like a crane; graceful, floating, patiently waiting for him.

Yzak never studied zoology, considering it a waste of time. Even if he had, it's unlikely it would have helped him here. There were very few still alive who knew that the most ancient of martial arts grew from moving meditation; from the study and imitation of how animals fight amongst each other. Ailesa was ready for him, much the same way a crane would await the attack of a coiled snake.

He took the bait, lunging for her.

It seemed like she had barely moved, but he still wound up on the floor with a numb arm. "I think you've had enough for today," she said.

"You just wait 'till I get used to this gravity."

"I can't wait," she said while helping him up. Ailesa thought she would have hated this assignment not long ago, but after the Onogoro incident there wasn't any place she'd rather be. Yzak still called her his "babysitter," but she was more of a personal assistant. Once on the council, Yzak quickly secured the Chair of the Intelligence Committee. Ailesa's advice and connections were invaluable, increasing his political influence. In turn, Yzak's influence was critical for Ailesa to cut through the bureaucracy and get things done in intelligence. With her help, Yzak became the Councilman nobody wanted to cross. He still didn't care for the give and take of politics, but he was determined to manage it. Now that Yzak had secured his position in the Council, he was able to finally resume command of the Joule Team and get back out into space.

Dearka's voice came over the com, "Sir, we're in position." Dearka had passed up the chance to sit on the Council. It would be inappropriate for a councilman to sneak back and forth from Orb; an activity he had every intention of doing. Yzak was good enough to ensure his old friend made it onto the Joule team, so he could cover up such activities if necessary. It had been six months and Dearka hadn't been able to make it back to Earth yet. This was the Joule Team's first mission since the return of its commander.

"Very well. I'm on my way." Taking off the sparing pads, he left Ailesa to her own devices. Her win should have given her enough entertainment for the moment.

On the bridge everyone was waiting. Dearka was commanding the Joule Team's flagship, the _Nemesis_. It was a new ship commissioned during the war but never launched. The name was oddly appropriate. During the Bloody Valentine War, as it was now being called, Yzak had been a vengeful warrior. His mother even commissioned the mobile suit ZGMF-X12B Vengeance with him in mind. With the realization that he had killed innocents in the Battle of Orbit, he now sought atonement. He thought it would be fitting to name this ship after the Greek goddess of divine retribution and vengeance. It served as a calming influence on him; a sobering reminder of the consequences of taking things too far. In another symbolic gesture of having grown up he had the scar on his face removed.

"Have the ZAKUs been prepped?" Yzak took his place at the head of the map table.

"Yes. And this is where they appear to be hiding." Dearka pointed to a flashing red point on the map, making the 3D hologram zoom in on the spot.

"Excellent. Send them in. I'll go as well." With that, Yzak left the bridge to get ready. _This will be fun_, he thought. They had been able to track one of le Creuzet's old contacts to the Debris Belt. The place was treacherous, full of space junk that had collected in orbit around the Earth. It was a perfect place to hide, much like the abandoned colony cluster at L4. Both were potential hives of criminal activity. But this time, they would not get away.

"Oh yes, this will be fun indeed."

"Do I get to go as well?" Always the perceptive one, Ailesa was already waiting for him in the locker room, suited up and ready to go. She had been a great mobile suit pilot in her day, but her artificial joints slowed her reaction time down a fraction of a second. In battle, that fraction of a second is what divides those who live from those who die.

"Not unless you want to be a copilot." He didn't say it; couldn't say it. She knew he cared and that was enough. He didn't have to tell her.

"You know, one of these days you're going to have to let me do this on my own."

"After you get some upgrades."

Sighing "Alright" she followed him to the two-seater ZAKU-C command unit. Those upgrades would be painful, but one day she was going to have to get around to it. The two hopped into the ZAKU as its engine hummed to life. As it came onto the launch catapult, she said "Don't worry. I'll get you back for this."

"ZAKU-C, you are a go for launch. Good luck and happy hunting," a feminine voice came over the com.

Once out, he let her pilot. He'd never hear the end of it if she was only his passenger. Yzak only insisted he take control at the first sign of trouble.

"All right, everybody fan out. Formation gamma. I don't want any chance of them escaping," Yzak ordered.

The ZAKU team began to make a wide sphere around the target area. Once in position, they would slowly close in the sphere. It was the perfect trap. There would be no escape.

Maneuvering around the debris, they saw their quarry. Two small ships, docked. It seemed they would catch two links in le Creuzet's chain at once.

"Surrender or be destroyed," Yzak stated on all open channels. He wouldn't kill them. They were needed alive.

Out of nowhere concussion missiles zipped at the commando units, forcing them to scatter. They were hell-dart missiles; inbound from two launchers hidden in the debris. By the time they had dodged the first salvo and destroyed the launchers, their targets were on the move. Yzak gave chase, but as he closed the gap the two ships exploded.

"Damn it!" he screamed. "All that work for nothing. Now we'll have to start over from scratch."

Ailesa remained silent. This was how it had been. Every time they got close to a big break in the case something would always take them back to square one. She wondered if they would ever be able to rout out the spies.

"It's over. Recall the ZAKUs," he ordered. There wouldn't be any evidence. They never left any.

"What's next?" Ailesa asked.

"Go back to the PLANTs and submit our report."

"You know, if it keeps going on like this they'll eventually run out of people," she tried to sound encouraging.

"That would make our job a lot easier."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Perhaps we've been going about this the wrong way." Ailesa was trying to cheer up Yzak, while simultaneously trying to find a solution to their dilemma. She held him from behind, the two of them staring at the stars out the cabin window. Her green hair blended with his silver.

"How so?" By sharing the captain's quarters with her, he was breaking a number of regulations. He could cite them all by heart. Many of his team, trying to be helpful, had pointed out to him that this could be trouble. Some suggested that he should just make her resign and marry him, or something similar. He didn't have the heart to do that. Ailesa's commission was too important to her; he wouldn't ask her to give it up. And she wouldn't like being just a housewife, content to tag along on her husband's adventures.

"We're not making any progress from this end. We work hard to find a lead, only to have it vanish before we can make anything of it. Maybe we should talk to our friends in Orb. See what they can do Earth-side."

"Hmm." Yzak thought about that for a moment. The spies went straight to Blue Cosmos and from there the info made its way to the Earth Alliance. It would be tricky to get Orb unofficially involved. Lady Cagalli was trying very hard to keep her nation from being seen as too friendly to one side or the other. This would spell big trouble if they were found out. Perhaps they could send just one agent, alone and undercover. That might work. "We could send Dearka. He's going to love this plan."

"Yes. It would be a nice little vacation for him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 2**_Mystery Solved?_

"Kira Yamato!" She was angry. Quite angry.

"Okay Lacus. What did I forget this time?" He honestly couldn't remember what it was he was supposed to do. Normally he wasn't so forgetful; just the past few days. At the moment he had been staring out their bedroom window at the ocean, thinking about the past. Such events happened less and less, but his wounds ran very deep. There were times he thought he'd never be able to really get over all the things he had seen and done.

"You promised you would teach the children their lessons today!" Sure enough, the orphans surrounded her looking just as angry as she was. Coming closer she whispered so the children couldn't hear "If you keep this up Mr. Yamato, you will be sleeping alone tonight."

Neither of them wanted that. "Yes Lacus. I'm sorry." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then turned to the kids "So, where did we leave off? Was it going to be math today?"

"Yes Mr. Yamato," they chimed.

The expression on Lacus's face softened. She understood all too well what he went through. There were plenty of times when she caught herself thinking of those that had died in her name, especially her father. But she thought that if she didn't keep after him then nothing would change. He wouldn't get any better.

"Let's get to it then." With that, the group made their way to the makeshift classroom, leaving Lacus to attend to other matters. Kira had taken over many of the teaching duties since they arrived on the island. It was the least he could do to repay Rev. Malchio for all his kindness. Lacus helped out now and then, but she was usually occupied with housekeeping chores. Kira and Lacus also tended the grounds frequently. The fertile ground was perfect for vegetable and flower gardens. The simplicity and serenity of this place only served to foster their love for each other and the children. And perhaps someday, they would have children of their own in this peaceful place.

He had already drilled them on addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division this week. Now he would teach them the order of operations. Eventually, they would get to basic algebra. Kira enjoyed spending time with the kids. He and Lacus often played with them out in the gardens or on the beach, taking Birdy and the Haros along. Picnics were a regular event here on the island. They had all found happiness here.

True to her word, Cagalli visited the couple often. Many times she would bring Athrun, who was now acting as her bodyguard. Today she came alone.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked, sheepishly waiting outside the door.

"Sure, but come in anyway," Kira told her.

"Sorry kids, but I need to talk to Kira for a few moments."

"Does everyone know how to do their exercises?" Kira asked. The children nodded "yes," but were obviously disappointed to see him go. He promised them he wouldn't be long.

Sitting down together, Lacus brought them tea. Kira asked her to spill it.

"Well, it's not the reconstruction or politics. Everything is fine with that, at least for now. And it's not Athrun, though we still are having trouble getting along." She sighed at the thought. "No, today I just came to give you some information. Chief Simmons has finally cracked that encryption."

"Really?" Kira remembered asking her to take care of that some time ago.

"Why hello Lady Cagalli," Rev. Malchio said as he came in from his prayer garden. "I thought I heard a visitor." The blind clergyman joined them at the table.

"It's good to see you again reverend. I was just about to tell Kira what I found out about the SEED Project."

"Well, now. Isn't that interesting. I know something of it as well." Rev. Malchio could sense her shock. Only Kira had asked him of his knowledge of the SEEDs, and that was in private conversation. After a sip of tea he continued, "Why don't you tell us what you have learned. Then we shall see if I can add to that."

"Well," she began, "it seems that Dr. Hibiki was researching something other than cloning and ultimate Coordinators. He discovered a genetic anomaly in certain individuals, primarily us, which he couldn't explain. It was his theory that every so often a species comes to an evolutionary crossroads. Certain members of the species would contain a genetic factor, which he called the Superior Evolutionary Element Destined-factor. It was his belief that we SEEDs would guide the fate of the human race, but he never found out how or why. Dr. Simmons said she had once read articles about this in scientific journals, but the whole thing was quickly dismissed and hushed-up about fifteen years ago."

"Yes, that's very accurate. Dr. Hibiki entrusted two of the SEEDs to my care; you and your brother. It was I that brought you to Lord Uzumi Narra Athha. He took the daughter, and arranged for the son to be taken into the protective custody of others. We knew that if you were not hidden, then you would eventually die at the hands of Blue Cosmos. The entire Hibiki family was a high-priority target. As I recall, Blue Cosmos tampered with the ventilation systems of the Mendel colony for just that purpose, but the official reports say something about a biohazard."

"So, what are we exactly Rev. Malchio?" asked Lacus.

"You are human, but you are also something more. In periods of great personal turmoil, strange things will manifest from within. You are a new type of being with the ability to change the destiny of mankind. In a way, you have already done so. The path that our species has traveled was always one of creative destruction, but in the Bloody Valentine War there was no purpose in the destruction. There would have been no creation to follow the devastation. None would have survived had it not been for your efforts. It was you SEEDs who stopped war, and in doing so you have ensured our survival. At least, for the time being."

"You mean we may have to do that again?" Kira did not want to endure another war, but it seemed inevitable. Tensions were still high between Earth and the PLANTs, and the Earth Alliance was still pressuring Orb to choose a side. The hard-won peace was tenuous at best. "Haven't we done enough?" He reached out to find Lacus's hand.

"Indeed you have done much, Kira. But if the time comes, you will know where you are to go and what you are to do, much as it was during Operation Spitbreak." The Rev. took a long sip to finish his tea. "It is a terrible burden on you all, but you need not bear it alone. There are may be other SEEDs who will heed the call of destiny when the dark times come again. And you have made many loyal friends who will aid you when the time comes."

As Lacus collected the tea set she stated, "That reminds me of an ancient curse: May you live in interesting times."

"Yes, our times have been far too interesting. I will leave you three alone now, as I am sure you have personal matters to discuss also. It was good to hear your voice again Lady Cagalli." Rev. Malchio returned to his prayer garden, leaving the three of them to have a more private discussion.

"So, what's Athrun done this time?" Kira asked.

"What makes you think there's anything wrong between me and Athrun?" Cagalli asked indignantly.

"Because he's not here. And that look on your face says there's something wrong." It was quite evident that Athrun and Cagalli had a very passionate, but very unstable relationship. The two of them were not making much progress.

"You're right," she sighed. "We can never seem to just settle into something steady. I envy you two."

"You shouldn't," Lacus said. "You must find your own path to happiness. We are different people, so your path may not be anything like ours."

"Yeah, but you guys don't fight all the time or anything like that."

Kira and Lacus laughed at her naiveté. "Of course we do," Kira said.

"Kira and I are very happy, but it is not all roses. There are times when we are sad and miserable, and we say things that hurt each other. And there are times when we make each other cry. The children sometimes bring us flower to get us to make up because they think we are not happy together. But even in those bad times, we are still very much in love. And that makes the good times just that much better."

"Oh, you guys sound so sweet. Like a greeting card or something," Cagalli laughed. "But seriously, I don't know what to do."

"Have you tried talking to Athrun about it?" Kira asked. It seemed the most obvious course of action, but then Cagalli was often too stubborn to take the easy path.

"Perhaps you two should go into hiding again, just the two of you. Like a vacation get-away," Lacus suggested.

"Well, things in Orb are beginning to settle down a little . . ." Cagalli wanted to, but then she was scared. He had hurt her deeply once. "But alone?"

"That might be best, but you don't have to go alone if you don't want to."

"Hey, we could go back to our island; the one where Athrun and I first met." That would bring back memories. "We could camp out there. It was a very beautiful tropical island, as I recall. Would you two come with us?"

"We'll have to think about it," Kira and Lacus said in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think?" Kira asked.

"About taking a trip with her?" Lacus and Kira went to the beach to see Cagalli off, watching her ship disappear over the ocean.

"Yes."

"If she insists, then I suppose we should help her."

"I think so too."

"I would feel bad if Cagalli remained unhappy."

"It could be a nice romantic spot, but as I recall it was also rather small. It might be hard to get some privacy."

She knew exactly what was on his mind. "Mr. Yamato, you had better not think such thoughts. You still have work to do," she reminded him.

"Right. Sorry. I'll get back to the kids." Kissing her on the cheek he left her on the beach.

"Yes, it does sound quite romantic," she said to herself. She shared her husband's thoughts, but she wasn't about to tell him that. She was too busy trying to make him think he was still in the dog-house. But deep down they both knew she didn't mean it. They shared a special bond since becoming intimate, often knowing the thoughts of the other. _Perhaps it is because we are SEEDs_, she thought.

But then again, perhaps it is something more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 3**_Dearka's Gambit_

"Welcome to the Orb. Have a pleasant stay," said the greeter.

"Thank you," Dearka told her. This was the first time he entered Orb as a tourist. Well, that was his cover anyway. It had taken him a week to make the necessary preparations to enter the country. His first priority was to check in with Athrun, but that would be the easy part. Then he had to convince Cagalli to allow him access to covert operations. But at the moment, he was distracted with a more private mission: Tracking down Miriallia.

He still remembered his way around Onogoro Island. It seemed like ages ago, but it was less than a year since the Zala team snuck into Orb to find the _Archangel_. Much had happened since. Many of the businesses were reopened, but there were obvious signs that this country had recently been invaded. A little rubble here, a crater there; the signs of battle still scared this land of peace.

Walking down the sidewalk, the view of the ocean was fantastic. He was on the same road where they met Kira, but at the time only Athrun knew who he was. _No. Focus on the mission_, he thought. _No time to reminisce_.

"Hey Dearka!" It was a woman calling him from a car. He must have been really out of it not to notice its approach.

"Oh, hi Cagalli. Would you mind giving a worn out old soldier a lift?"

"Not a bit. I wonder who you came to see." She gave him a wink and an elbow to the ribs.

"Well, if you're thinking who I think you're thinking, then you're only partially right."

"So this is unofficially official business then?"

"Spoken like a true politician. Let's go see Athrun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Talk about walking into a mine field." Athrun was none too thrilled to find out about Dearka's mission.

"True, but it isn't an unreasonable request," Cagalli said. "We just have to do this delicately, the way my father used to." After spending the end of her youth disagreeing with him, now she strived hard to be just like him. Only after it was too late did she see the wisdom of Lord Uzumi's ways.

Dearka wanted back in on this discussion. After all, it was his mission. "And I'm authorized to give you guys access to ZAFT intelligence information regarding this matter, and possibly other areas. I think it's in everyone's best interest to seriously consider working together."

"Just keep this in mind, Cagalli. If the Atlantic Federation finds out then Orb will really be in for trouble," Athrun gave her a final warning before walking out. He was trying very hard not to be an adviser. It was difficult, as he could be just as opinionated and hardheaded as Cagalli.

Watching him go, Cagalli just sighed.

"So I take it things are going as well as ever between you two?" Dearka asked.

"Yeah. We . . . haven't had much time to ourselves since we were all together last."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Athrun really cares for you and wants to help. He's probably just worried about messing things up again. Maybe you two should just go off by yourselves for a while. Let Kisaka run things for a week or so."

"I've been hearing that a lot lately. Maybe we will, but right now let's hammer out the details of this little arrangement. Then we can see about finding Miriallia for you." She knew full well that was in the back of his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how have you been?" Cagalli had been kind enough to help him track her down. It wasn't hard, as Cagalli had access to everything in Orb. At the moment, Dearka and Mir were engaging in the nearly-lost art of small talk in an Onogoro café.

"I've been well," she lied. She spent most of her nights crying herself to sleep holding a picture of Tolle. "After you left I managed to get a job as a freelance photographer for the local news agencies. There's hope that my work will go national soon." Taking a sip of her coffee she asked, "So how about you?"

"Good. I've been helping Yzak in the Council and on his team. I didn't accept the seat they offered me. I thought it might be awkward if a councilman tried to stay in contact with someone in a neutral nation."

"How's life back in the military?" She was eager to get the subject away from Dearka coming to see her.

"Mostly uneventful. We've really only had one mission, but I can't discuss the details."

"That's understandable."

"So what all do you take pictures of?"

"Mostly the devastation, but I take some of the reconstruction too. There isn't much else here anymore."

"Hey Mir, I'm sorry. This is upsetting you." He scratched his chin in thought. "Did I see an amusement park down the road? Let's go see if we can't have some fun."

A few stuffed animals later, Dearka and Mir went their separate ways for the evening. They promised each other to do this again some time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have the preparations been made?" Dearka asked. He was called to the palace before dawn and snuck in through the back. The agents were very careful to make sure their entrance wasn't seen by prying eyes.

"Yes. Everything is in order," she told him. "So, how was the date with Mir yesterday?"

"It went as well as could be expected."

"No progress, huh?" Cagalli wanted to help, but she knew better. After all her difficulties with Athrun, she hardly qualified as a relationship counselor.

"How much progress can you make in one day?"

"Well, it'll all work out. You'll see."

"I hope so. Oh, hi Athrun. Glad you could join us," Dearka greeted his friend as he entered. Kisaka came in following Athrun.

"Good morning. So, is everything ready?" Athrun asked.

"Sure is. We can get started whenever you're ready," Cagalli said.

"Great. Well, we'll leave it all in your capable hands Dearka," Athrun took Cagalli's outstretched hand and turned to leave.

"Hey where are you two going?" Dearka was confused. He thought they were going to help him in his mission.

Cagalli turned back to answer. "To take a vacation just like you suggested. We thought it would be best to keep our meetings to a minimum and just let you and Kisaka handle the mission."

"I see. You're probably right. A ZAFT regular and the sovereign of Orb shouldn't be discussing national secrets too often." Dearka waved, "Have fun you two."

"Thanks. We will," said Athrun.

"I guess we should get to work then," Kisaka said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How do you think he's doing?" The _Nemesis_ was docked at one of the PLANTs. It needed some final tuning, so the gravity block wasn't rotating

"Well, I hope." Ailesa fondled her lover's hair. They were floating weightless in his quarters. "He couldn't be making any less progress than we are."

"True. Those spies are really starting to bug me. I just wish we could figure out what they were up to."

"It has to be something big, since they've begun to step up their activities."

"Yes, there is something very wrong with all this. I've felt that way since Carpenteria."

"You think there's a connection?" The fierce attack they faced was still a vivid memory. She mostly remembered because she was only a passenger and not a participating combatant. But another thing that stuck out was that they were attacked by their own forces. The GINNs didn't stand a chance, but they did make her and Yzak late for the Onogoro operation.

"I don't know, but now's the time to find out." Yzak looked up at Ailesa, floating above him.

"Are you planning on going to Earth?"

"I've already given the order. Up for a little trip?"

"Always."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 4**_The Love of Another_

He was having trouble sleeping. The dreams that had haunted him began to fade some time ago, but one kept coming back. She still had a hold on him. Fllay Alster would never leave his mind for long.

"Kira? Is something the matter?" Lacus noticed her husband's absence immediately, but not just because his warmth was missing from her side. It seemed they could share thoughts at times. Images and feelings from one mind would wind up in the other. They often laughed about it, turning it into a mind-reading game. But this time it wasn't a game.

"No, I'll be fine." Kira sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the stars out the window.

"Look, it's a shooting star." She hugged him from behind, pointing with her slender arm just over his shoulder.

"What will you wish for?" he asked. At her gentle touch, all his tension faded. It was always like this. She removed all the turmoil within him, bringing him a sense of peace. An inner peace the likes of which he had never known.

"Hmm," she thought for a moment. "I wish . . . I wish for your sad dreams to disappear."

"Lacus, you don't need to worry about me. I'm just fine when we're together." Lying back down with his wife he returned her gentle hug, cuddling.

"Kira, do you still think of her?" Lacus had to know. She had to know if he was thinking of someone else while they were in bed.

"Yes." To tell the truth, he still loved her. And Lacus knew it.

"I see. So where does that leave me, Kira," she began to cry, slowly at first.

"I love you Lacus, and I always will. But does that mean that I must forget her?" He tried to hold her, to stop the tears. She wouldn't let him.

"No, but . . ." she began. "I do not want to be second to a dead person! How can I compete with that?"

"Lacus, you are second to no one in my heart. Can't you see that?"

"I'm sorry to be so selfish, Kira." Now she was bawling, as guilt blended in with her jealousy. She did not want to put him through this, reminding him of the horrible tragedy he suffered. But she didn't want to share him either.

"Lacus, let me hold you. Open your mind to me; see what I see."

It took all their concentration and force of will but it worked. Kira focused hard on the event; remembering the stress, the anger, the pain of loss. She saw everything that had happened to Kira, everything he felt. Fllay's final goodbye: the brief moment when their minds touched in space-out-of-time. A part of her remained in his mind; she was watching over him, protecting him, telling him to be happy. But there was more for Lacus to see. The happiness Kira had found with Lacus was all that kept him going; she was his whole reason for living. His love for her was different from what it had been with Fllay. One was not greater than the other, and his heart was not divided. There was room for both Lacus and the memory of Fllay.

"Kira . . . I."

"Shhh. We don't need words." One of mind and soul; eternally bound by their pure love for each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning, Mr. Yamato." True to their morning ritual, Lacus woke him with a kiss on the cheek. "Have you forgotten what day it is?"

He didn't forget. "Right, we have to pack. No telling when those two will show up."

"She did say to expect her this morning, so it is best if you get to work."

"Yes Lacus." And to finish their morning ritual, Kira gave her a kiss before starting on his mission of the day.

"Oh, and Kira," she began, "thank you for last night." She gave her husband a hug as arose from the bed. "For sharing that with me."

"Let's not talk about it, okay?" Kira avoided her gaze, beginning to get ready.

"Kira?" She thought she saw a tear in his eye as he turned away to look out the window. "What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

"Sorry. I just don't want to think about it anymore than I already have to."

"Okay. I'll be waiting outside." As she closed the door, she added softly "I love you Kira Yamato."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everything's all set." Kira joined his wife on the beach.

"All better now?"

"Yes. Sorry about that." He took her by the hand.

"It's okay, Kira. We all have times like that. So what all did you pack?"

"Not much," he said untruthfully. "The difficulty was in finding pants and shorts in your wardrobe. As great as you look in your dresses, I doubt they would work well for camping out. Cagalli said they would bring sleeping bags and tents. She'll probably bring a bunch of rations, so I thought we should bring some sandwiches and other things," Kira pointed at the cooler stuffed with food. "No need for our taste buds to suffer on this trip too."

"Now Kira, you know it won't be that bad."

"Probably not, but I don't want to get dragged into one of their arguments."

"Shush. Here they come." Lacus waved at the approaching boat.

Sure enough, up came their spacious boat. Cagalli was at the bow waving, "Hi guys!"

"Hop aboard." Athrun let down a ramp for them. He also helped Kira carry the luggage of the Yamatos.

"Why did you pack so much, Lacus?" he asked.

"Actually, that was me. Sorry. I didn't know what all you two would be bringing," admitted Kira.

"It's alright. At least we can put the food to good use. We also brought some weird gear with us. Something Cagalli was hoping to teach us."

"It's called fishing. You space-jocks don't know anything do you?" Cagalli kidded them.

"Well, they don't exactly let you do a lot of that in the colonies," Kira reminded her.

"Then it's a good thing we're on Earth with a great big ocean to ourselves."

"Oh, look Kira. The children have come to see us off," Lacus pointed.

"Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Yamato! Come back soon," they yelled. Rev. Malchio came with the children to bid them farewell also.

"We will. Behave yourselves while we're gone!" Kira yelled back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world!"

Mir turned to see what was going on. She had been walking down the street, looking for things to photograph, when she stumbled into a riot. It was a Blue Cosmos demonstration that was turning violent.

Pushing her way through the crowd, she came across quite a scene. Taking a picture, she noticed through the shutter that they were harassing someone. He was trying hard to fight them off but there were too many.

"Help! Police!" Mir yelled.

"So you're one of them too?" The mob turned on her now.

Fortunately, the authorities showed up in time to save her. They broke up the crowd and hauled all they could catch to jail. Such demonstrations of hatred were explicitly banned in Orb.

She weaved her way to the injured man in the confusion. "Are you okay?" she asked the victim.

"Yeah. How about you Mir?"

"What? Dearka!" She helped him up. "Come with me. We've got to get you out of here."

"I don't want to get you involved," he protested.

"Well, I'm involving myself. Let's go. I know a place where we can hide out."

Making it back to her apartment wasn't easy. Laying him on her couch she finally saw what bad shape he was in. "I think we might need to get you to a doctor."

"No. Don't do it."

"Now you listen to me Dearka Elsman . . ." she began.

"You don't understand; it was all a trap. You can't trust . . ." With that he lost consciousness. It seems they tried to drug him, but were only partially successful.

He seemed so helpless to her now. For all his enhanced abilities, he was just a mortal man. Could she care for him like she had for Tolle? She didn't know that yet.

"Don't worry," she ran her fingers through his blonde hair. "I'll watch out for you." All she knew was that Dearka was one of her best friends, and he was in serious trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is it this one?" Lacus asked. She was not used to boats and was eager to disembark.

"No, but we're close. Only a few more minutes," Athrun responded.

"Kira, I do not feel well," Lacus told her husband.

"It shows." He helped her lie down and stay still. This reminded him of a similar event with Fllay during the war. She had told him the floor kept moving around under her feet. "You'll get used to it. Just try to stay still and relax."

"Thank you for staying with me," she took his hand.

"No problem," he kissed her cheek and patted her on the head.

"Alright, you two. It looks like we're here," Cagalli shouted back at them.

"Good. I can't wait to get off," Lacus tried to rise.

Kira held her down. "You had better lie still. The boat will rock even more when we slow to a stop."

"That does not sound encouraging," she grasped his hand tighter, holding on for dear life.

"You'll get used to it soon. Don't worry about it," Cagalli said, joining them. "To think I'd live to see a Coordinator seasick."

"I'm not so sure that's what it is," Kira said, stroking Lacus's pink hair.

"What do you mean little brother?"

Lacus answered for him, "He means that I'm scared to death of small boats in the middle of huge oceans!"

"Okay, we can get off the boat now." Athrun had dropped the anchor and was getting things together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He coughed himself awake. Not knowing here he was he tried to get up. A gentle hand restrained him.

"You had best stay still."

Through his blurred vision he could make out shoulder length brown hair, but that was about it. "Anybody get the license number of that car that hit me?"

"It's not funny," she said.

"That you Mir? What happened?"

"You got the crap beat out of you. Now lie still and don't talk. Sorry, but this is going to hurt." She was treating his cuts and bruises with rubbing alcohol.

It stung, but this soldier wouldn't say "ouch." But he did say, "Thanks Mir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, he hasn't checked in yet?" Yzak asked his second officer.

"No sir. We've missed his last two transmissions." It was Lieutenant Junior Grade Reiki Setsuka. With Dearka gone, Reiki was the next ranking officer in the Joule Team. He had been a member of the team since Jachine Diue. Yzak had saved his life there, and now he was one of Yzak's most trusted crewmembers.

"It may not mean anything," Ailesa tried to allay his fears.

"True," said Juni Hahn, the communications officer. She had been a bright-eyed young ensign on the le Creuzet Team who had come with Yzak when he was given command of his own team. It seemed she once had a crush on Yzak, but these days her attentions were focused on Reiki. "He may not have been able to send a secure communiqué yet."

The four of them were having a round-table conference en-route to Earth, trying to assess their situation and strategy.

"No. This doesn't pass the smell-test." Yzak cupped his chin in thought.

"Smell-test, sir?" Reiki asked.

"He means it doesn't smell right," Ailesa answered for him.

"Dearka's in trouble, I just know it." Yzak had no doubts about this.

"If he's in trouble then it means one of two things," Ailesa said. "Either he blew his cover or we have a mole."

"Dearka's not one to take unnecessary risks," Reiki commented. "How could his cover have been exposed?"

"They could be using G-scanners again," Yzak said. Ailesa and Yzak had discovered all about them shortly after the Onogoro incident. His position allowed them to access classified material on a number of subjects, so their search didn't take too long. They were originally designed to find Naturals who had infiltrated the PLANT settlements; yet another tool for Patrick Zala to root out every last Natural. Someone had delivered that technology to Blue Cosmos, just like le Creuzet had done with the N-Jammer Cancellers.

"But we cannot rule out the possibility of a spy in our midst," Ailesa insisted. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I've been at this longer than you Yzak. I know it's hard to accept that one of our own would do this, but we have to consider the possibility."

Sighing, "Fine. We'll start with the usual stuff. Sweep the ship for transmitters and monitor for any unauthorized outbound signals. I want a full report in my hands in three hours. Reiki, Juni; I don't have to tell you to keep this quiet." With that Yzak adjourned the meeting.

The two subordinates left, leaving Yzak and Ailesa behind.

"You really think it's one of our own?" he asked.

"I don't know. I hope not."

"If it is one of ours then it would explain a lot."

"Like how we always show up too late to catch them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You don't know how to swim?" Cagalli stared at her in disbelief.

"Well, there wasn't the opportunity to learn." Lacus was embarrassed. She was holding up the group. The boat couldn't get any closer to the island or the yacht would run aground when the tide went out. They had a large life raft that could easily accommodate all four, but they needed that to get their gear and luggage to the island. Athrun would row the raft to shore but Kira, Lacus, and Cagalli would have to swim. Lacus looked up at Kira as if to silently scream "help."

"Don't worry, just take a deep breath and relax. If you panic, you'll only make it worse." Kira climbed down the ladder into the water and motioned for Lacus to follow.

"You had better take good care of me, Kira Yamato!"

Athrun and Cagalli watched the scene with some amusement. Lacus held on to the bottom rung of the ladder while Kira tried to teach her the basics of treading water, then real swimming. She was a quick study, but it was clear she wasn't comfortable swimming the thirty meters to shore. The two lovers made it to the beach without incident.

"Now it's your turn," Athrun pushed Cagalli over the side of the boat. Everyone got a good laugh out of it. Everyone except Cagalli, that is.

"Athrun! You just wait 'till I get a hold of you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, you're finally awake."

"Mir? I guess I passed out again. Sorry."

"It's not a problem. I'm just glad you're going to be alright. Nothing seems broken, but you're going to be sore for a while so don't try to get up."

"Were you by my side the whole time?"

"Yes," she looked down to avoid his gaze.

Reaching out to touch her arm, he said "Thanks. That means a lot."

"Yeah, well . . . what are friends for, right?" She looked up to see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Friends." They both knew he wanted more. And they both knew she wasn't ready for that.

"Dearka, I'm sorry. Can we talk about this later?"

"Nothing to talk about." He understood how hard this was for her. At least, he tried to be understanding for her sake.

Mir stroked his blonde hair as he closed his eyes once again. "Get some rest. I'll have dinner ready for you when you awaken."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What now, Lacus?" She and Kira had just moved the gear in to a cave and got everything organized. Athrun and Cagalli had wandered off into the small jungle, presumably to discuss the past. And hopefully discuss their future as well.

"All we can do is wait for them to return. I would not feel comfortable intruding into their private time."

"That's not what I meant. I meant what do _you_ want to do now? This is our vacation too, you know."

"Let's go down to the beach and watch the sunset." She took him by the hand, pulling him toward the beach. It was at least an hour until sunset, but neither of them minded spending the time together, doing nothing.

"Lacus?" She sat on his lap, him hugging her from behind. Cheek to cheek, they watched the ocean. This had been a regular event on Rev. Malchio's island.

"Yes Kira?"

"How long has it been since I told you that I loved you?"

She thought for a moment. It was probably a few days ago, but she wasn't sure. "I honestly don't remember. But I know that you think it often, and that's enough for me."

"It's not for me." He kissed her cheek. I love you Lacus."

"And I you, Kira." She turned to give her husband a passionate kiss.

By the time they disentangled, they had missed the sunset. There would be other sunsets.

"Okay, break it up, you two." Cagalli had come back with Athrun in tow. "I'm getting hungry. Let's eat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 5**_Betrayal_

"Sir, we have something for you."

"Yes Juni?" Yzak asked.

"It's about that sensor sweep. Well, we found something. I . . . I'm sorry sir." She handed him the report.

"Are you sure this is right?"

"Yes sir. Here is the tracking device we found. It transmits on an ultra-low frequency, one we don't usually check for. It was in her flight suit, sir."

"Bring her. Now!" he demanded.

"I thought you might want that, sir. She's waiting outside." Juni opened the door to reveal Ailesa flanked by two guards.

"Yzak, what's this about?" Ailesa asked. She seemed scared, confused.

It could have been an act. "Leave us alone for a moment," Yzak ordered. Juni and the guards remained just outside the door.

"Just look at the report." He passed the document and device to Ailesa and sat on the opposite side of the conference table.

"I don't know what to say." She looked up at him. Though there were tears in her eyes, she remained defiant. "You think it's me?"

"As commander of this mission, I must consider that possibility." He honestly didn't think she would do this. But perhaps she did. And perhaps it was someone else going through a lot of trouble to make him think it was her. Either way, he would play along; go through the motions until someone let their guard down. Then he would have them.

"And as Yzak Joule?"

"My personal feelings are irrelevant. The safety of my subordinates and the integrity of the intelligence service are my primary concern here."

She lowered her head. "I understand."

"I realize that this could just be a plant, but you understand that I must take every precaution." He was wavering, letting his feelings come to the surface for a moment.

"If you think I did this, then just kill me now." She took out the concealed dagger in her left forearm and stuck it into the table, right in front of Yzak.

"If I find out it was you, I'll throw you out the airlock." He studied her closely, gauging her reaction. She didn't look up.

Tears were streaming down her face. "Yzak . . . I lo . . ."

He cut her off. "You will be confined to the brig until I can complete the investigation myself." He looked away and pushed a button signaling the guards to enter. He would not show weakness. She had never said those words. She was either very scared or a very good actress.

"Yzak, don't do this to me!" she begged as they drug her to the brig.

"An unpleasant duty sir," Juni said. "But for what it's worth, I don't think she would do this."

"That'll be all for today Ensign Hahn," he dismissed her.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." She left as quickly as she could without showing her fear of his wrath. He had better control over his anger these days, but she had served with him a good while now. She knew just enough to be terrified of his rage.

He appeared calm, but he was boiling on the inside. As his subordinate left, Yzak lovingly held Ailesa's dagger. It held a special meaning for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How much longer until we reach a low orbit?" Yzak asked.

"One more day, sir," Reiki responded. "Then we can send a shuttle to Carpenteria."

"Make it two," he ordered. "I need some time to think. And prepare."

"Yes sir."

Yzak left the bridge, making his way to the records room. He had taken it upon himself to study every second of footage recorded by the security cameras within the ship. He couldn't delegate this task. He had to find out for himself.

Obsessed, foregoing sleep and food, he watched every last minute of the locker room data footage. Once, twice, and nothing out of the ordinary. But on the third . . .

Yes, someone had doctored it. There was a thin black mat line where someone had superimposed a false date and time. He had missed it on the first two passes because he was fast-forwarding. It was small, only three minutes long, but someone had edited out compromising footage.

"This is it." Yzak had found it. It wasn't Ailesa as she had been with him at that time, but who was it? It must have been someone with mid-level access, someone who wouldn't have been questioned; an officer. But there were too many possibilities to narrow it down. He had to pretend nothing had changed until he could find the true culprit.

"Sir, we have a problem." It was Reiki, over the com system.

After quickly removing all traces of what he had examined, he answered "What is it?"

"Sir, we've got an unauthorized launch. I think it's Cmdr. Hawke."

"Damn!" He raced to the hangar. He didn't remove her lock picks before sending her to the brig. Without taking time to change into a flight suit, he climbed into his ZAKU-C and ordered them to let her out. He didn't want the ship damaged by her blasting through the flight deck's door.

It wasn't hard to catch up to her. She had taken her beaten-up old GINN; the one she had lost her arm and leg piloting.

Closing the gap, he shot out a secure com line. He didn't want others listening in. "Ailesa, answer me!"

"Yzak, I won't go back." She was frantic, unstable.

"Don't do this Ailesa! I know it wasn't you, but if we don't keep up the appearance we may never catch them."

She wasn't listening; wasn't being rational. "I'm sorry. Goodbye Yzak." She plunged her GINN straight down toward the Earth, knowing her suit wouldn't survive reentry.

"Ailesa, I'm begging you! Don't do this!" His ZAKU had a hold of her GINN, but her thrusters and Earth's gravity were winning the tug-of-war. At this rate, they would both burn in the atmosphere.

"Say it!" she demanded. "That's the only way I'll know . . ."

"Ailesa, I . . . love you," he said quietly. "Don't leave me!"

She cut her thrusters, allowing Yzak to pull her out of the descent.

"You're a lot of trouble, woman." The only response she gave him was sobs.

Back in the hangar they were met by security guards, ready to escort her back to the brig. To avoid a repeat of this incident, they didn't just take her lock picks. They carefully removed her artificial appendages at their docking bases.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mir?"

His words startled her. She had fallen asleep waiting for him to wake up. "Yeah, I'm here."

"You mind if I get up now? I really have to . . . you know. Take a bathroom break."

"Sure. Sorry I must have fallen asleep," she yawned. Looking at the clock she noticed several hours had passed.

As she helped him off the couch he said, "I know. I've been waiting for you to get up." Now on his feet he added, "Maybe you should go to bed."

"Not until we've had dinner," she insisted.

It was cold by now, but he didn't complain.

"So, how long were you watching me?" she asked.

"I don't know. A while. Sorry."

"Don't be. I enjoy attention just as much as the next girl," she smiled. She was tired, but hadn't lost her sense of humor.

"Sometimes . . ." he began.

"Sometimes what?"

"Never mind. It's not important." Dearka finished his meal. He didn't want to push his feelings on her. _That wouldn't be right_, he thought.

"Dearka, maybe it's time we had a talk."

"If that's what you want." They cleared the table and made their way back to the couch. Dearka was able to move around better, but still quite sore.

"Listen," she began "I've seen the way you look at me and . . ." This was going to be harder than she thought.

Raising her chin so their eyes would meet, he told her "It's okay Mir, you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. If I don't say it now, then I might never." She looked away. "I loved Tolle very much. More than I ever thought possible. We had fun, we fought, we cried. He was everything to me." The tears began to stream down her face, but she didn't sob. "Now that he's gone, I don't know what to make of my life. And you've been such a dear friend. I'm scared that if something began between us that it would only break my heart again. I might feel guilty for betraying his memory. And I might lose one of my best friends."

"I think Tolle would want the same thing as I do; for you to be happy." He reached out to dry her tears. "Whatever you feel you must do, then that's what you should do. I will fully support your decision."

She looked up to see him shedding tears also.

"You're right Mir; I do have feelings for you. But even if it meant I lost any chance with you, I would want you to be happy."

"I'm sorry Dearka. I'm just so confused. I thought that time here alone to think about things was what I needed." She reached out to hug him. "But I haven't gotten anywhere."

"Listen Mir," he held her tight. "I'm not going to ask for more than you can give. Let's just leave it at that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_What's wrong with me? I don't act this way_, she thought. Someone was coming. A visitor.

"Rise and shine."

Lying on the bed, her head was close to the cell bars. She looked up to make eye contact with her visitor. It was Yzak. "What now?" she asked.

"Ailesa, don't be like that." He reached through the bars to stroke her green hair.

"Yzak . . ." she began. She was obviously hurt by all this. They were two vulnerable people and it took a lot for them to finally let their guards down six months ago. Now this had come between them. She was lost and frightened. She just wanted to curl up and die if he hated her.

Yzak put on a good act, but he felt much the same as Ailesa. He tried to communicate that to her with his eyes. Words would have been overheard by others. "Just sit tight and try to relax. I'll settle this shortly."

As he turned to go, Ailesa grabbed his hand. "Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"In orbit, about how I feel about you?"

"That and in the conference room."

"I meant them both."

"You would . . . really do that to me?"

"Let me tell you a story. While on the le Creuzet Team it seemed that Athrun had betrayed the PLANTs. Cmdr. le Creuzet asked me if I could shoot him down. The natural answer was yes. I would shoot down any traitor, regardless of whether they had once been my friend."

"But you didn't."

"No, I didn't. And it wasn't because he was my friend. It was because le Creuzet was the one who had really betrayed the PLANTs. But by the time I found out the truth of that, I almost had to fight and kill my best friend."

"Dearka?"

"Yes. So you see, if you had betrayed me then I would kill you. I will not make any hasty actions, though; I've learned that lesson the hard way. I will be cautious because of how I feel about you, and because it may just as easily have been someone else."

"I see." She was not encouraged by his words. "That's not a very good story."

He stroked her hair one last time before turning to go. "Forgive me," he whispered as he left.

_I don't know if I can_, she thought in answer. _But I still love you_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 6**_Respective Solitudes_

"To think I agreed to spend a week roughing it." Lacus was ready for a nice hot bath. Sand had gotten everywhere it wasn't supposed to be. Her long pink hair was a mess. And there was nowhere to bathe but in the ocean.

"You're having fun and you know it," Cagalli wasn't fooled. They all enjoyed the past three days of solitude.

"So how are you and Athrun doing?" Lacus asked. The boys were off gathering firewood, leaving the girls to finish what modest primping they could manage without dressing rooms or running water.

"Same as always. I talk, he listens." Cagalli sighed at the thought. "He's not one to open up. It's hard to tell what he wants from me. Sometimes I wonder if he really even cares. I just don't know where I stand with him."

Lacus looked up to see Cagalli's eyes filling with tears. "Are things really that bad?"

"I don't know. He doesn't want to talk about it."

"Are you asking the right questions?"

"I was never any good at that."

"Just ask him how he feels. Ask him if he loves you." She tried to comfort her companion. "If you don't ask him directly, he may never tell you. He can be quite shy; something that does not mix will with his stubbornness."

Cagalli let out a small laugh at that. Lacus was right. Lacus and Kira probably knew Athrun better than she did. That's why she insisted they tag along. Making up her mind, "I'll go find him right now," she said.

"Good. I will be hoping for the best."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning."

Dearka opened his eyes to a lovely sight. "Same to you." He spent the night on the couch. Mir was sitting next to him when he awoke. "What a sight to wake up to."

"Huh?" She didn't quite catch that.

"Never mind. I need to go." He remembered, "I've got an assignment to get back to."

"Right. I don't suppose there's anyway I can help."

"I wouldn't want you to get involved." He thought about it a moment, "Unless you just want to hang out. Keep this tourist out of trouble."

"What kind of assignment is that?" she had one eye cocked. Surely _she_ wasn't his assignment.

"My assignment is to look like I'm on vacation and report in every so often." Looking at his watch, "which reminds me; I've missed my last several check-ins. I bet they're worried about me."

"Then we'd better go. I can pretend to show you around Onogoro." Without waiting for a response, she took his arm and headed out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kira, can I have a few minutes alone with Athrun please?"

"Sure Cagalli." He felt this would happen. Athrun had been quite pensive this morning. Something was up, but he knew better than to pry. "Is Lacus still near the cave?"

"Yeah. She's waiting for you there."

"I'll take the tinder back to the cave then." Kira took Athrun's share of the load and marched the last several meters back to their camp.

"So what do you need Cagalli?" Athrun was suspicious. She had been skirting around some issue for the past several days, wanting something from him.

"I have to know . . . how you . . ."

"How I feel about you?" he finished for her. He suspected that's what was on her mind. It had been on his mind for quite some time as well.

"Yeah."

He answered honestly. "I don't know. I care for you a lot, but things have been . . . difficult. You've got a country to run and I'd just get in the way."

"All I want is you, Athrun," she began crying. "I just want to be with you."

"I know. I feel the same way. But you have responsibilities. It would be wrong of us to put that aside for our personal interests."

"Can't we have both?" She reached out to embrace him.

"We can try."

He didn't sound too confident, but at least Cagalli scored this small victory. At least he admitted the possibility. That was better than an outright rejection. _This isn't over_, she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How are you holding up?"

"How well do you think? I'm missing an arm and a leg, sitting in a cold cell." She took the offered tray. "Thanks for bringing me dinner, Juni. I appreciate it."

"No problem." She cared for Ailesa. They had only known each other a short while, but they had become fast friends. "Has he come to visit you?"

She took a break from eating to say "Just once."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Tell me how he's been."

"About as well as you, I expect. He's desperate to find out what's going on before we reach Carpenteria. He's even delayed our descent until he can get you cleared."

Then it clicked. "Juni, you're a genius. Tell Yzak I need to see him."

"Do you think he'll come?"

"Tell him to bring the dagger. He'll understand."

"If you say so, sir."

"Hurry Juni. We don't have much time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's go for a swim," Kira was determined to enjoy every minute of Lacus in a bikini. It didn't happen often at their home, and he was surprised to find her in a bathing suit when he joined her at the cave.

"Sure. I've gotten a lot better thanks to you." Kira had been a good teacher. Perhaps that's why the kids enjoyed him so much.

"How is Cagalli making out?" he asked as they splashed in the ocean.

"Not well, but perhaps my little pep talk will spur her in the right direction."

"So that's what she wanted. I was thinking it was too early in the day for him to be in trouble."

"Kira Yamato! Picking on your sister when she isn't even here!"

In response, he dove under her. Grabbing her feet, he pulled her under too.

This island of solitude had been good for them. It gave them a place to have their fun, away from the prying eyes of curious children. It was a place where they could play without worrying about the future or their destiny; a place to make memories that would last a lifetime.

_If only Athrun and Cagalli could get it together, this vacation would be perfect_, they thought in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's time to start our descent," Yzak ordered.

"Yes sir. The reentry shuttle is ready. Shall I have some ZAKUs ready for drop also?" Reiki asked.

"Yes, half a squadron. We may need them." He and Ailesa had figured it out close to the same time. In trying to catch the little fish, they were about to let the big one get away. The planted device was just convincing enough to force Yzak to go through the motions, if only for the sake of protocol. He had been tricked into delaying the mission to save Ailesa.

"Sir, leave everything to us."

"Carry on." Yzak left to board the shuttle. Their delay probably gave those in Carpenteria time to go into hiding, but perhaps he could still catch the little fish after all.

The shuttle made its descent, followed by ZAKUs in reentry capsules. The scene was much like ZAFT's invasion of Earth over a year ago, but on a microscopic scale. At 15,000 feet the capsules released their cargo, the six ZAKUs fanning out. Yzak was begging someone to start trouble.

He didn't have to wait long.

The attack didn't come from Carpenteria, but then he didn't expect it to. They wouldn't try that trick again.

"Joule 6, get back in formation!" came over the airwaves. He was going for the shuttle, for Yzak.

"Yzak!" Joule 4 barely made it in time, but managed to block the shot. Joule 4 took some serious damage, but was able to give Joule 6 a crippling blow.

Before they could take the pilot into custody, the ZAKU self-detonated. Again, their enemies were ruthlessly efficient.

On the ground, Yzak came out to thank his savior. The pilot was exiting the cockpit. "Well done Ailesa."

"Told you I could still do it," she was elated. Both for piloting again, and for being able to save Yzak.

"So you did," he responded with a smile.

One of his subordinates ran from the shuttle to alert Yzak. "Sir, we have a priority message from the _Nemesis_."

"Perhaps we caught him," he conjectured. Taking Ailesa by the hand, he raced back eager to see if they had done it.

It was Juni. "It's not good sir," she was crying. "I posted guards around the surveillance room just like you ordered, but . . ." she trailed off.

"Just show me what happened."

Juni patched the video feed through. A figure snuck into the cell block and walked up to Ailesa's cell. Yzak had snuck her out, leaving behind a stuffed bed to look as if Ailesa was sleeping. The figure pulled out a gun. It shot the bed twice, and then the figure shot itself in the head.

"The first rule of assassination is to kill the assassin," Ailesa said.

"Juni, who was it?" Yzak asked.

"Sir, it was Reiki."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 7 **_Saying Goodbye_

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Miriallia didn't want to see him go. Not again.

"Yeah. Yzak needs people he can trust." He didn't tell her what was going on, but she had a pretty good idea already. After their adventure in Purgatory colony she wondered how deep the conspiracies went.

"I may not hear from you for a long time," she thought out loud.

"Sorry Mir. I wish you could come with me." He knew she would feel out of place on a ZAFT ship or in the PLANTs.

"And I wish you could stay." She knew he had his duty.

They hugged goodbye, and Dearka turned to board the flight to Carpenteria.

"Dearka wait!" she grabbed his wrist.

"What is it . . .?"

"A goodbye kiss." It was full on the lips. He wasn't expecting that, but then neither was she; their first kiss. "Come back to me soon, okay?"

"As soon as I can; that's a promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Our vacation is over already?" Lacus had a note of disappointment in her voice. It was a beautiful morning. Today they were scheduled to leave their island. It had become a special place for all of them.

"We'll we don't have to set out just yet, but I do need to be back before tomorrow morning. Kisaka will have a fit if I miss the senate meeting." Cagalli was busy packing things onto the raft, with Athrun's help of course.

"So a couple more hours then?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, but no more." Cagalli gave Lacus a knowing wink.

"Come, Mr. Yamato. We still have one more thing to do," Lacus took her husband by the hand. _One more memory to make_, she thought.

"I envy them. Those two seem so happy together," Athrun stated. He didn't envy Kira for taking his former fiancé; he envied him for the happiness he had managed to find.

"Yes they do. I hope one day we can have something like that."

"You're not usually so forward, Cagalli."

"And you're still an insensitive jackass." She smiled up at him, eyes watering. "When are you just going to accept what I'm offering you?"

"What are you saying?"

"One of us has to break this stalemate. We can't wait on each other forever." Looking away she asked, "Or maybe you don't want me, is that it?"

"No, that's not it at all. I just . . ." he trailed off.

"Just what?" Not waiting for an answer she ran out of the cave bawling. She jumped in the water, making for the boat.

"Cagalli wait!" It took all his might to catch up to her. He finally caught her arm as she began climbing the ladder up the side of the boat.

"What do you want?"

"Cagalli. There's nothing I'd like better than to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." At the moment, he was quite sure. He didn't want to loser her because of indecisiveness; that's how he lost Lacus. He would not make that same mistake with Cagalli.

She clutched onto him, still crying. "I love you Athrun Zala; even if you are a jackass."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how did it go?" Yzak asked.

"It was a total failure. Kisaka didn't get anywhere. He couldn't penetrate their network." Dearka was tired and still a little sore.

"And what of your other mission?" Ailesa knew she was prying, but she had an interest in seeing her friend being happy.

"Some progress," he answered. "If only we had more time."

"It can't be helped. Besides, your presence would only endanger her at this point," Yzak reminded him.

"Right. So who was it?" Dearka asked.

"Reiki."

"I never would have figured that," Dearka shook his head in disbelief.

"Juni's really upset about it," Ailesa added.

"I wonder how deep this all goes," Yzak pondered.

"That reminds me," Dearka said. "Kisaka did find one useful bit of information. It seems the guys we're after are calling themselves the 'Zala Faction.' They're playing nice with Blue Cosmos; each side feeding the other information. They're both hoping the other side lets something important slip so they'll have the upper hand when the fighting starts again. Guys, I think this is a lot bigger than the three of us can handle."

Yzak commented, "That may be so, but right now I wouldn't trust anyone else to do this job for us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You two look awfully happy. Did we miss something?"

Kira and Lacus were watching Athrun and Cagalli very closely. Their behavior had changed. It was like they were back on the _Eternal_, with no cares in the world. But this was over six months and several fights later. Athrun was piloting the boat, Cagalli hugged his arm.

"Nothing much," Athrun said.

"We just decided to set aside some time every day. Just for us," Cagalli sighed.

"I see." Lacus beamed. It seems this vacation-mission was a success after all.

"It's too bad we don't do this more often." Kira joined into the conversation.

Turning to face her brother, Cagalli said "Yes, we'll have to do this again someday."

Lacus looked up at her husband. "Kira? I have a little surprise for you."

"What's that?"

In answer, she took his hand. She thought hard about it, trying to communicate her thoughts to Kira. It was too soon to let others know about it; a presence, growing.

She placed the hand on her stomach. "You mean . . ." he whispered.

She nodded "yes." _There may be a little Yamato in our future_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Using Carpenteria's mass driver, the reentry shuttle made its way back to the _Nemesis_. Dearka settled into his quarters before checking on Juni. Yzak, with Ailesa in tow, went off to issue orders for their return to the PLANTs. He would need to reevaluate the crew in hopes of avoiding a repeat of this latest incident.

With the orders issued, Yzak and Ailesa returned to the captain's quarters. "We need to talk," he said.

"Yes, I know." She took a seat across the room from him, avoiding eye contact.

"How are we going to proceed?" he asked. "This has been a great strain on you; on us both. I don't expect things can go back to the way they were with us."

"No, I don't suppose they can."

"Then here we are again. Two lonely soldiers; too tough to let our guards down." He turned to look at the stars out the cabin window. It had become a habit of his. Looking out the window, lost in thought. But usually Ailesa was holding him, watching the stars over his shoulder. Would those treasured things pass away? Would their relationship?

"Perhaps so." She hugged him from behind. "I resign my commission," she said quietly.

He could tell she was crying; her tears seeping through his white uniform, right between his shoulder blades. "I thought that meant everything to you," he said.

"It did. After this, there's no way I can continue as a soldier. And now I've found something more important." She ruffled the front of his uniform jacket with her clenched fists. "Just don't you dare put me through this again, Yzak Joule."

"I love you Ailesa." He said it so naturally, like he had been saying it all along, though this was only the second time. Perhaps he had been thinking it to himself the whole time but never saying it aloud. Turning around he gave her a hug, letting her bury her face in his chest. "I don't want to go through this again either."

"So that leaves us with one unanswered question: where do we go from here?" She was still crying.

"I want you here, by my side."

"That's where I want to be."

"Then that's where you'll stay." He lifted her chin for a kiss, but she had something to say first.

"But let's get one thing straight." Her expression hardened. "Don't you _ever_ treat me like a housewife. I can still kick your ass."

With that, they locked together. Holding onto each other, afraid to let go, they wanted to be inseparable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Epilogue **_Tears of Joy, Tears of Sorrow_

It had been nine months. The couple had decided against genetic enhancement, leaving it to chance whether any of their parent's special abilities made it to the next generation. Being a third generation Coordinator, it was a small miracle that Lacus was able to have children at all. She didn't want to jeopardize their chances of a successful birth by dabbling with genetic engineering.

"Good morning."

"Come see your children," Lacus said. They were two healthy twins, born in the wee hours of the morning a couple of days earlier. The doctor had ordered Kira out after the birth so Lacus could get some well-earned rest. This was his first chance to see them all together since then.

"They're beautiful. Just like their mother," Kira said, kissing her on the cheek.

"I think they take more after their father." They wiped away each other's tears of joy. They had lived their lives for this moment. All the hardship and sorrow they had known could not compare to the blessings of having these children.

Several of their friends had made it there too. Dearka, Yzak, and Ailesa snuck in for a few days, with Miriallia letting Dearka stay at her apartment. Athrun and Cagalli had kept Kira company in the waiting room, trying to prevent him from pacing holes into the floor. At the moment, they were all crowded into the room to see the newborns.

"Are you two going to let us in on the secret now?" Cagalli asked. She was slightly disappointed to have lost this race with her little brother, but overjoyed at the thought of being an aunt. She wanted kids of her own, but her relationship with Athrun was far from reaching that stage.

Athrun was curious also. "Yeah, what are you going to name them?"

"We decided to name them after two very special people: Uzumi for the boy and Lenore for the girl," Kira told them. He watched Athrun and Cagalli closely for their reaction.

Cagalli was speechless. Athrun was shocked, but not displeased. "I'm honored that you would name her after my mother," he said.

"Your mother was a good and kind person. We wanted her memory to live on in our daughter," Lacus said.

"And the same for Lord Uzumi," Kira added.

"Thank you," was all Athrun managed to say for them both. They were deeply touched that Kira and Lacus felt that way.

As the rest of the group oh-ed and ah-ed at the twins, Miriallia took Dearka by the hand and led him outside. They had something very important to discuss.

Dearka felt like he was floating on a cloud. He and Mir had spent a long night of passionate bliss together before coming to the hospital that morning. They were overjoyed at being reunited after these long months apart. And it was a big step from their first kiss to sleeping together. Despite being overjoyed with last night's success, he could sense that something was very wrong. Mir was growing more distant by the minute.

She took him to a bench in a flower garden, just outside the main entrance to the hospital. "Dearka, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that last night," she apologized. She wouldn't look at him.

"Why? I'm not complaining." He blushed at the memory. She had been the aggressive one. He wouldn't have dared to make the first move. She said she loved him, and he became putty in her hands. He gave her free reign to do as she pleased with him.

"I've been wrestling with my feelings while you've been gone. I decided not long after you last left that I couldn't do this, but last night I gave in. I just wanted one night together before saying goodbye. Forgive me for being so selfish, for putting you through this."

"Saying goodbye? I don't understand." He tried to take her hand, make her look at him. But she pulled away with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Is this about Tolle?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I can't . . . no, I won't be a soldier's girlfriend again. What would I do if you never . . . came back?" She looked up into his eyes, "You belong to ZAFT, not to me. It's best we end it now and part as friends."

His eyes were screaming at her, _Don't do this to me!_ "If you're asking me to give up ZAFT, then I'll gladly . . ."

She put a finger on his lips to stop him. "No. You are needed there. I know that what you do is important to us all or you would never have gone back. It's where you should be. I'm sorry, but I can't be a part of your life Dearka Elsman."

He asked, "Are you sure about this?"

She nodded in resolve. "I've had nine months alone to think about it, wondering if you would ever come back."

"Then I'm sorry you feel that way." He stood up to go back inside. With his back to her, he said "Well, at least now you won't be leading me on anymore."

His words hurt her deeply, but then he meant them to. He was like a wounded animal lashing out at the source of the pain. "I'm so sorry, Dearka. Goodbye."

He turned his head just enough to see her running away. He wondered, _Should I go after her?_ No. She was right. It would be wrong of him to leave the service, and it would be just as wrong to keep Mir in a long distance relationship. _I'll just send a letter of apology through Cagalli_, he thought. Perhaps they could remain friends for now, but probably that wouldn't even work out. They had gone too far to go back to being "just friends."

"I'm such a fool," he said to himself. Going back up to rejoin the Yamato family, everyone welcomed him back. They were all so engrossed in the children that they were oblivious to his pain. Or were they? No one even asked why Mir hadn't come back with him. Did they suspect what was going on? He didn't know; didn't care.

Despite being in a crowd of his best friends, Dearka had never felt more alone in his entire life. Dying on the inside, he watched his friends laughing and enjoying this moment of happiness. Lacus passed him the baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Lenore Yamato. Flailing her arms she bonked him on the nose, drawing further laughter from the group. Dearka laughed too. The tiny little girl had knocked some sense into him. There was no reason to stay depressed forever. He wouldn't have done a single thing differently. _Our lives will go on, just separately for now. And perhaps one day our destinies will bring us together again. You'll always be special to me, Miriallia Haw._

If he only knew that Mir felt the same way . . .

_**Atto secondo**_

_**-fin-**_


	3. SEEDs of Reconciliation

**SEEDs of Reconciliation (T-rated version)**

As always, thanks for reading and reviewing.

If you haven't figured it out by now, I wanted Kira and Lacus to be the model relationship. All the other couples are there to contrast with KxL, and often show different stages of development or different paths taken.

And to all those DxM fans out there, my apologies. I really like their pairing, but I had to end act two that way 'cause I just can't see them having it so easy. There are too many road blocks to their relationship, and I inadvertently added a few more before I knew what I was doing.

Please keep in mind that I haven't seen any of SEED Destiny and already know too many spoilers. This act completely skips over all that, and I've made a lot of assumptions (like who survives, how long it takes, etc). Don't correct me if I'm wrong on any of the details. And just as an aside, I probably won't even watch Destiny if I find out something really bad happens to Kira or Lacus. :-p

A word of warning: there's no action in this one. Zero. Maybe next time. ;-)

A/N

* * *

**Chapter 1**: _Birthday Blues_

"Thanks so much for coming," Lacus welcomed the couple. Athrun and Cagalli had finally been able to get it together. And just in time for the twins' birthday party. Uzumi and Lenore were now four years old and reunited with their parents. Rev. Malchio had been kind enough to hide them during the last round of conflict, while Kira and Lacus tried to save the world one last time. Now their fighting days were over. With the number of orphans under Rev. Malchio's care dwindling, the Yamato's decided to move into a home of their own in Onogoro. It had a nice ocean view from the back.

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world," Cagalli responded. "Hey you little monsters! Come give Auntie Cagalli a hug."

Ever obedient to their aunt, the twins ran up to Cagalli and Athrun. But then, who wouldn't be excited to see the rich aunt who always spoiled them? Uzumi hugged Cagalli, while Lenore hugged Athrun. Then they switched. That was the normal routine whenever they visited. It seemed the twins subconsciously knew which was named after whose parent. They had never been told, and were probably too young to understand the significance.

Cagalli asked, "Where's Kira?"

The question brought a sad look from Lacus. "He's out on the deck." Seeing Cagalli turning in that direction, Lacus hastily added "Please do not disturb him."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He'll be fine," Athrun caught her before she went anyway. "Leave it be," he whispered.

Lacus gave him a 'thank you' smile. She didn't want to explain. The last round of fighting had been very hard on them all, but even more so on Kira. He could be so sensitive. And he was reluctant to face Athrun. After the Bloody Valentine War, they promised each other they would never fight again. Fate made them break that promise, and again it took Lacus and Cagalli's intervention to avoid further tragedy. They had been home for some time now, but the girls had to endure uncomfortable silence between their men for months.

Athrun led his fiancée and the kids out of the doorway in case other guests would be arriving. Lacus was hoping for a nice little reunion. It had been well over a year since the last battle. Everyone needed time to heal from their wounds and attend to their own matters, so she put it off until now. Murrue Ramius promised to make it, but she had not come just yet. Miriallia and Sai said they would be late. They had been seeing a lot of each other lately, which she found quite sad. Lacus had always thought Miriallia and Dearka would have made a more interesting pair. Dearka sent word that he would arrive tomorrow along with Yzak and Ailesa. Other arrivals were questionable.

At least there was hope of a more populated Christmas party at Cagalli's palace in a few months. Perhaps everyone's schedules would work out then.

Lacus went to check on her melancholy husband. Making her way to the sliding glass door, she noticed he was leaning over the edge of the rail. Staring out at the ocean was still one of his habits.

"Kira?" She stood next to him, placing her hand on the small of his back. As always, she could feel his tensed muscles relax at her gentle touch.

"I'm sorry Lacus. It's hard to pull away on my own." He wrapped his arms around her, a silent thanks for bringing him back to reality.

"I know." They had a long talk about this once, not long after the birth of their children. About what exactly he was doing all those times he was lost in thought, looking at the ocean. His answer was 'talking to the dead.' Lacus didn't have to guess which dead person he talked with the most. She never asked him about it again.

They both knew deep down that he wouldn't survive long away from Lacus. And without Kira, she would die of loneliness. It was odd in a way. Most parents find that their children become the most important factor in their lives, despite the strength of the love between the couple. Not so with Kira and Lacus. They loved their children as much as any parent could, but their bond with each other was still much stronger. They shared an intimacy of the mind and soul that few, if any, could relate to. Without the other, life wouldn't be worth living.

"I love you," he kissed her forehead. Lacus responded in kind.

She shivered at the cool salt air coming up from the beach. "Your sister has arrived. I think it's time."

"Guess I can't avoid this much longer." He took her by the waist, ready to see his old friend again.

"I'm sure Athrun understands." They walked with arms around each other to their sitting room. It was where they always received company. Several nice chairs, two love seats and a wrap-around sofa made this spacious room a comfortable place for conversation.

Athrun did understand, but it didn't make this process any easier. The tension was palpable, much like after Tolle and Nicol were killed. But it gradually faded. Cagalli and Lacus kept a watchful eye just in case a blame-game got started. Their worry was for nothing. Kira and Athrun knew better.

Lacus asked, "So, when is the big day?"

Cagalli had called with the news several weeks ago, but there had not yet been an official announcement. "Well, we're still working on that," she admitted sheepishly.

"Just when we thought you two had it together," Kira chided Athrun.

"Hey, we've been busy," Cagalli came to his defense. Their relationship had progressed rather rapidly once Athrun had settled some issues. After learning of Cagalli's prearranged marriage, he enjoyed the attention of several admiring ladies. Cagalli was none too pleased when she found out. It took a little convincing, but Athrun proved to her where his heart lied.

"It's okay, he's just teasing you. Shall I go make us some tea?" Lacus arose from her seat.

"I'll help," Cagalli took the hint. Now that it was clear they wouldn't kill each other, perhaps the boys needed some time alone.

Once they were gone, Kira apologized. "Sorry."

"Yeah. Me too."

They left it at that and began to watch the twins playing amidst overly excited Haros. The earlier tension permeated the twins, but now they were completely oblivious to the grownups. They probably didn't even understand that it was their birthday. As long as they were happy it didn't really matter.

"I'm glad you could come," Kira said, just as Lacus and Cagalli returned with the tea.

"Don't worry about it."

Their exchanges were often like this. Leaving things partially said, hoping the other would fill in the blanks. But despite their outward discomfort recently, underneath they knew they were still the best of friends. And both were glad that the wall of bitterness was beginning to fade from between them.

The doorbell rang again, just as they were beginning to enjoy their tea.

"I'll get it," Lacus volunteered. "Oh, hello Murrue. Do come in."

Murrue's cheeks were flushed. It was becoming a more common sight these days, though Lacus had never actually seen her drunken. She hung out with the Yamatos often when off from Morgonraete's shipyards, volunteering to babysit the twins. And the Yamato family was all too glad to help Andy look after her.

In a way, the opposite was also true. Mu had thought of Kira as a younger brother, so in his absence Murrue wished to look out for Kira and his family. Murrue was sure that's what her dearest Mu would have wanted.

"Please join us." Lacus led her to the others in their sitting room.

Kira motioned her to sit in the chair beside him. After Cagalli returned bringing Murrue a cup of black coffee to clear her head, Kira decided it was time to have a talk with his former captain. "Are you going to tell or am I going to have to ask you directly?"

"It's nothing out of the ordinary. Just a lover's spat."

The relationship between Murrue and Andy was a complicated one and requires a bit of explanation. After the Bloody Valentine War, they had seen a lot of each other. It started out as war buddies reminiscing over drinks, then on to Murrue becoming the flirt Mu had been with her. Andy played it straight, much like she had done with Mu. No one was sure when, or even if it became something more than friendship. They moved in to an apartment together some time ago but neither offered any information on their relationship. They never showed affection in public and always changed the subject when anyone directly asked about their level of intimacy.

Kira looked to Lacus, asking her permission to poke further. She nodded yes, so Kira continued. "Andy not treating you well?"

"No!" Realizing that had a bit much in the volume department, she started over. "No. Andy's the perfect gentleman."

"So it was something you did, then?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Either talk to me now or I'll call Andy over and you can talk to him." Kira placed a firm hand on her arm. "You need to pull yourself together."

It was Lacus's turn to help, but from another angle. "Please Murrue. Settle whatever it is before it gets any worse."

The twins came over, sensing the problem. "Please Auntie Rue. Don't be sad no more."

That tipped the scales. Hugging the twins, she relented. "Yes. Let's call Andy over and talk about it."

"Excellent!" Lacus was extremely pleased. "I was hoping Mr. Waltfeld would be able to visit us today."

* * *

**Chapter 2:** _Awkward Meetings_

"See anything you like?" Dearka asked.

"Too much," she admitted. She loved window shopping. But at the moment, she was deriving more enjoyment from being here with him.

Their relationship was an unexpected one, but not unlikely given the circumstances. After Reiki's betrayal and suicide, Juni needed a friend to see her through it. Though she and Ailesa were close, there was a limit to her usefulness in that area. Ailesa still had Yzak. Dearka on the other hand had also been devastated by a loss, albeit a less drastic one. Both on an extreme rebound, they were able to help each other a great deal. They followed the strict decorum of the service, insisting on just remaining friends for some time. He knew she wanted more than that, and after a time he was willing to give her what she wanted. Now the shoe was on the other foot, but he would not hurt Juni as Miriallia had hurt him. He refused to do anything that would seem inappropriate while still in the military, but they had both been retired from ZAFT now for a year. There was nothing holding them back anymore.

"Well, I do hope you can narrow it down a little. Both for the sake of our budget and my arms." He was already carrying a small load of boxes and bags. Many were for the twins as well as for Athrun and Cagalli's engagement, but a few were just for her.

"I'm so sorry!" She hadn't been paying attention. "Here let me carry some."

"No it's okay. I've got it." The packages started to teeter as she tried to help and he tried to refuse.

"Oh no, watch out!" Juni warned them, but the as the situation became more unstable Dearka fell backwards towards innocent bystanders on the sidewalk.

"Ouch!" He fell right on top of a young lady who wasn't paying attention. "Oh, you broke my camera!"

"We're so sorry!" Juni helped the young lady up while some gentleman in tinted glasses helped Dearka stack the packages.

Looking up at her assailant, the young lady's blood suddenly ran cold. She breathed "Dearka?"

"Oh, boy. This is awkward," he gave in answer. It was someone he hadn't thought about in a long time. Someone he hoped he would never have to see again.

"Oh, hi Dearka." Sai turned out to be the gentleman in the company of female photographer.

"I take it this is miss Miriallia Haw. I'm Juni Hahn. Pleasure to meet you," Juni stuck out a hand to the lady in greeting. Her voice and facial expression was very polite, but one look into her raven-colored eyes showed the cool flames of pure hatred. She had worked hard to make Dearka forget her and she was infuriated at the though of those memories stirring within him once again. She would be damned if all her efforts turned out to be for nothing.

"Miriallia, Sai." Dearka nodded in greeting.

"What are you doing here in Onogoro?" Mir asked.

"We were planning a late entrance to Yamato's reunion, hoping to avoid just this type of awkward situation," he answered bluntly.

Not about to let him have the last word, "That's funny, my boyfriend and I were planning the same thing." All eyes turned to an uncomfortable-looking Sai.

"Okay, Mir. I'm sorry," Dearka apologized. "Let's just drop it now before we say things we'll both regret."

"That's a very good idea," Juni interjected. "Sorry to rush off but we must hurry to meet some friends. You two have a pleasant evening."

"And you as well," Sai gave a small wave goodbye.

Mir watched them disappear in the crowd, unable to take her eyes of that curly blond hair. It was just one of the things she had loved about him.

"Thank God that's over," Sai breathed a sigh of relief. He was never good at dealing with moments such as these.

"And why is that?" Mir cocked an eye at her companion.

"Are you kidding? Did you even see the look that girl gave you?"

"No, I wasn't paying attention," she answered honestly.

"I thought she was going to kill us. So, when are you ever going to tell me what happened between you two?"

Mir sighed as they sat down on a sidewalk bench to examine her camera. "Hopefully never." Only the lens was broken. It would be easy to get repaired. "You know how upset I get just thinking about it."

"He didn't do anything inappropriate to you, did he?"

"For the last time, no! Now will you leave me alone?" She was angry, her eyes watering.

"Okay. Sorry." Sai's curiosity was only piqued, but there's no way he would risk upsetting her further. He didn't mind being with Mir one bit. They had been friends a long time and had gone through a lot together. Neither had fooled themselves with illusions of having strong feelings for each other. They were just good friends that wound up dating for lack of anything better to do.

But there was still something that bothered him about all this. During and just after the Bloody Valentine War, even complete strangers could see there were some sparks flying between Miriallia and Dearka. Why did it end so abruptly?

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. One day I guess I'll have to give you an explanation. Just not today, alright?"

"It's okay." He put his arm around her, letting her head rest on his shoulder. "You just take things at your own pace."

* * *

"So that was Miriallia Haw." 

"Yeah," was all he could say.

"Don't be sad. It's over now."

"I'm fine," he lied through a smile. "How can I be sad when I'm with you, right?"

"You can't fool me, Dearka. I know better than anyone, that's one wound that runs deep. Too deep. It should never have the chance to reopen."

Eager to change the subject he asked, "Where were we supposed to meet Yzak again?"

"Just over there," she pointed. "Come on. They're waiting for us." She knew this would eat him up inside. _Why her and why now? Please don't do this to my Dearka_, she pleaded in her mind.

Yzak greeted his best friend. "Instead of asking what you bought, should I just ask what all you didn't buy? It might take less time that way." Yzak was always impatient in such nonmilitary matters. The gruffness of the greeting belied the deep friendship underneath. Yzak was the first to help Dearka carefully distribute the packages on their table outside a restaurant.

"Thanks, it's good to see you too," Juni matched his sarcasm. She was no longer frightened of her former commander, but still used to walking on egg shells in his presence after all these years. Whenever they were all together she took great care in selecting her words when kidding around.

"Are you two ready for a quick dinner?" Ailesa was starving. She wanted something before heading over to their hotel.

"Sure," Dearka and Juni said in unison.

As the sun set, the two couples shared peaceful meal together. The local cuisine was as fantastic as the view of the sun sinking into the ocean. It was as if Apollo himself reached down from the sky to dip his finger in the water, setting the gentle seas ablaze with Olympian glory. Poseidon, in response, would swallow the burning fingertip and turn day into night. The four of them watched silently, in awe of the romantic sight. A kind gift from the gods to these mere mortals.

It didn't take long for the tension of the earlier encounter to fade from Dearka. He enjoyed being with Juni, and she with him. They had been close friends for a long time, and as an added bonus she was quite nice to look at. Like the statue of a slender Mediterranean goddess, complete with ivory skin, dark eyes, and equally dark loosely braided hair. At times her hair reflected the light, like a polished jet-black surface. At others it seemed to absorb the light like a collapsed star, transferring a radiant glow to her kind face.

Their hotel was a nice one, and quite affordable on a soldier's pension. Yzak and Ailesa shared a room. Not being as bold as their friends, Dearka and Juni shared the two room suite next door.

Dearka's first order of business was a hot shower. It was as if he thought the painful memories could be washed away with enough soap. Unfortunately, it didn't quite work that way. Now he lay on the bed watching the ceiling fan slowly rotate. It went around and around, just like his mind. He had avoided coming back to Orb for as long as he could without being overly rude to his friends. And what should happen on his first day back but a chance encounter with Miriallia. He buried it deep down, but it was now painfully obvious to everyone that he still carried a torch for her. And after all that effort he put in to getting on with his life.

A gentle knock came from the door that divided the suite rooms. "Come in Juni."

If he had taken his eyes off the ceiling he would have seen her cheeks turn crimson with embarrassment. She glided over to his bed and pulled a sheet over his lower body.

"Sorry." Now it was his turn to blush. He was so lost in thought that he forgot he was only wearing his boxers.

"It's alright." She sat down next to him, placing a loving hand on his cheek. "I don't mind if you don't."

They sat there a moment in silence; she looking at him, him looking up at the the fan.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?"

"Sorry." He sat up and took her hands in his. Looking deep into her eyes, "I swear to you, I'll never hurt you Juni."

"I know." She kissed him. "And I won't let you get hurt either. That's a promise." She laid down with him; hugging his neck from the side, running her fingers through his hair.

"You're the best, Juni." She was very sweet and fiercely loyal to him. Juni was perfect in every way that mattered. And she would never leave him, never disappoint him in any way. They had already made plans to spend their lives together. She would make him very happy. But was there anything missing? He often asked himself that.

He turned towards her as she tightened her hug, pressing her ample chest into his. Her eyes asked, _Want to make out?_

Actually, he did.

* * *

**Chapter 3: **_Disaster in the Making_

"You guys are late," Kira said in a fake hurt tone. They had decided to show up in the middle of the morning. It actually worked out well, as the kids had just woken up. They were allowed to stay up much later than usual, at Aunt Cagalli's insistence of course.

In his characteristic style, Yzak responded "Yeah, well we were busy."

"Don't worry about it. We're glad you could come," Athrun welcomed them in. He and Cagalli had stayed the night in the spare bedroom. At the moment, the girls were out of the house. They were likely shopping.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Juni Hahn. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Yamato."

"There's no need for such formalities here," Athrun told her.

"Yeah, just call me Kira."

Ailesa asked, "So where are the twins?"

"They're in the next room," Kira pointed. "Playing with the small mountain of toys they're aunt and uncle have collected for them."

"So you finally went and did it?" Dearka pretended to be shocked.

"Yeah Zala, it sure took you long enough," Yzak jumped at the opportunity. He could never pass up the chance to give Athrun a good ribbing.

"Actually . . . we haven't set a date yet," Athrun admitted.

Dearka and Yzak had trouble holding back their laughter.

"Oh, give me a break. Like you two aren't slow movers in the commitment department." Ailesa chided them, with Juni backing her up. The girls pointed to their left hands, where a certain style of jewelry was conspicuously absent from their fingers.

Kira and Athrun laughed hard at that one.

Dearka had no response. Yzak only mumbled something incoherent before making his way into the sitting room.

Ailesa had other plans for Yzak. "Oh no you don't. We're going to see those twins." She grabbed his arm just as he was about to take a seat, dragging him off into the next room.

"What was that all about?" Kira asked.

Juni answered, "That? Due to her old injuries, it would be extremely dangerous for Ailesa to try and have kids. The doctors had her sterilized before she even left the infirmary. Since she can't have children of her own, she's determined to enjoy those of others."

"Well, we could always use a babysitter," Kira thought aloud. "At least the kids will be occupied until Lacus and Cagalli return. Come on, let's go sit down."

"How are things in the PLANTs?" Athrun asked Dearka.

"Quite well. Things have really settled down there. So much so that Juni and I retired from ZAFT a little over a year ago. They don't need this worn out old soldier anymore. Yzak still holds a seat on the council, though its relevance is growing less and less as concerns shift from those of wartime to peacetime. That's how he was able to get away for an extended stay here."

"At the ripe old age of twenty-two, you hardly qualify as worn out." Athrun's comment drew an affirmative nod from Juni.

"So how long will you be staying?" Kira asked.

"Right now we don't have any definite plans. We could stay until after Lady Cagalli's Christmas party." Dearka patted Juni's hand on his forearm.

"I take it that makes you uncomfortable, Juni?" Kira could be quite perceptive when his mind was in anchored in the present. A trait he likely picked up from his wife.

"What makes you say that?"

"No need to be defensive. It was just an observation. We had a couple of guests last night who seem to have bumped into you."

"They told you?" Dearka asked.

"No. They didn't have to. Just like you don't have to tell me now." Kira leaned forward, his tone becoming more serious. "If this is going to be a problem, then I suggest the four of you sit down and talk it out before too much time passes."

"And what business is it of yours?" Juni was indignant.

"None at all. But I will not have old quarrels stirred up in front of my children. They're very sensitive to what goes on around them, and very perceptive too. And I'm sure Cagalli doesn't need any trouble at her party either."

"You have my word. We won't make a scene." Dearka matched his tone.

"It's not you two that I'm worried about." Kira leaned back into his seat, retaking the comfortable position he held moments eariler. That was his signal that the time for serious discussion was over, and the others sensed it. Being with Lacus these past several years had made him more bold, more decisive. She had taught him to take a commanding presence when necessary, and to know when to back off.

With the serious matters out of the way, the four enjoyed a nice long talk about nothing in particular. Juni was still a little leery of Kira over his suggestion, but she soon realized he only had everyone's best interests at heart. If they couldn't avoid her forever, perhaps they really should try to talk it out. Otherwise they would go through this every time Dearka came to see his friends. Hiding in the PLANTs wasn't an option for them anymore.

A knock at the door broke her train of thought. She arose first, "I'll get it. You boys continue." Opening the front door, she greeted the visitor. "Good morning, how may I . . ."

"Oh hello again. We didn't have time to be properly introduced. My name is Sai Argyle. I fought with Dearka during the Bloody Valentine War. Well, the end of it anyway." He put his hand on the back of his head to indicate embarrassment.

"How may I help you?" she managed to get out, after shaking his hand in greeting. She tried to look around him without being rude, just to make sure he wasn't accompanied by Miriallia.

"Please don't look so alarmed." _And please don't kill me either_, he thought. "I just wanted to speak with Kira for a moment, if that's alright."

"Of course it is." She was taken aback by his politeness. Armed with a very unflattering image of Miriallia, she was a little surprised that her boyfriend would be someone so kind and sincere. She stepped aside and motioned for Sai to enter.

"And I would like to apologize for last night also."

"Why? Did you do something wrong?"

"No, but my companion can be . . . well, I'm sure you understand." He continued with a slight bow, "I would just like to apologize on her behalf."

"There's really no need, Mr. Argyle."

"Just Sai will be fine." He breathed a sigh of relief, seeing Juni wouldn't harm him. "I don't really know what happened between those two, but sometimes it makes things uncomfortable for all of us."

"She didn't tell you? I'm not surprised."

He could tell she had an extreme dislike of Miriallia, and thought it best to leave this subject. "No. She keeps putting it off. Well, no point in stirring it up any further. It was nice seeing you again."

* * *

"I'm sorry for coming unannounced. I didn't know who else to turn to, and I surely didn't want her to find out." 

"No need to apologize Sai. I saw this one coming four years ago," Kira stated.

"His presence really upsets her, and I'm sure he feels the same way. What do you think I should do?"

Being in the senior relationship, and close friends to them all, Kira and Lacus had become the unofficial relationship counselors to their little group of friends. They didn't mind. They were always seeking to help others any way they could. "Well, I already suggested to Dearka that the four of you sit down and talk it out before too much time passes."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"No, but would you rather have Mir and Dearka hiding from each other for the rest of their lives? How could they live like that? And what would become of us, their mutual friends? We shouldn't be made to choose where we go and who we talk to based on the animosity between them."

"I'm not so sure that it's just animosity. I think she still has feelings for him."

"If that's the case, then it makes it that much more important that something be done sooner rather than later. Too much time has passed already. The inevitable confrontation will only be worse the longer we wait." He sighed at the thought.

"Yeah. You're probably right."

"But you know, this is just a disaster waiting to happen." Kira gave his friend a worried look. "If you would like, I could be on hand to help out."

"No. The fewer of us the better." Sai was just as worried. "More people would only make it more difficult."

* * *

**Chapter 4:** _Memories_

"What's all this about?" Miriallia was furious. How dare they put her through this. Kira had called and warned her, but that didn't make her any less angry.

"We just want to talk," Dearka answered. Actually he didn't, and neither did Juni. But they came anyway. The four of them were sitting at an outdoor restaurant table. The same restaurant Dearka and company were at the previous evening. According to the advice they were given, only Deark and Mir had spoken thus far. Sai and Juni were there for crowd control. Again, it was approaching sunset. It would be less than an hour before fire lit the seas again.

"Is this your idea of a cruel joke?" Her voice dripped with poisonous venom. She just wanted to curl up and shut herself off from the world when she thought about Dearka.

Standing up, he pound his fist into the defenseless table, "How dare you call me cruel!" The wood cracked under the strain, his knuckles leaving indentations to ruin the polished cherry finish. At Juni's touch he remembered himself, and sat back down calmly.

Tears began welling in her eyes as the memories washed over her, drowning her in despair. "Yes, it was all my fault," she admitted. "Can I go now?"

"Stay or go as you please. That's how it's always been, right Mir?"

"Fine." She got up to go, but Sai took hold of her arm.

Sai told her, "You're not finished yet. This meeting has a purpose, if you two could just get back on track."

Dearka apologized. "Right. I would like to avoid further confrontation, if possible."

"Then stay away from me," Mir ordered. Not once in this discussion had she made eye contact with him.

"Does that mean I can't come see my friends?"

"No," she sighed. "I give up," she whispered, getting up to leave again.

"Where are you going now?" Sai asked.

"To the ladies room."

Juni followed her.

"This is an unmitigated disaster," Dearka told Sai.

Sai nodded. "Yeah, but it's not over yet."

Juni entered the ladies room just in time to see Mir burst into tears.

Noticing the company, she quickly composed herself and washed her face. "What do you want?" Mir asked.

This was the first time Juni heard her utter words that were not unkind. Perhaps it was because Dearka wasn't in the immediate vicinity. "I don't like this situation any more than you do."

"Sorry. I have a tendency to mess up people's lives. But I guess you knew that already." She sounded tired, emotionally exhausted. It almost seemed as if she was ready to pass out.

"Why don't you drop this childishness? It's pointless now. After four years, why can't you two just let it go and get on with your lives?"

"That's a nice speech. Sounds like you'd rather be saying that to someone else," Mir eyed her closely.

"True. But I thought I'd practice on you before I tried it on someone important."

_Ouch._ "Guess I deserve that."

"Yes. You do." Juni's eyes smoldered. And this time Mir couldn't miss the hatred in them. It was as if Juni was trying to burn holes through her by sheer force of will.

"Fine. May I have a few minutes alone with Dearka? There's a park bench across the street. If we're going to talk, I'd rather it be in private."

"Sure." Juni turned to go. "Just remember, I'll be watching you. If you hurt him again, you will not live long enough to regret it." She finished her statement just as the door swung shut behind her.

"Right," she said to herself. Checking herself one last time in the mirror, she took a deep breath. _This is going to be hard, but then it always was with Dearka._ When she returned, Dearka was already across the street waiting for her. Sai and Juni, carefully positioned to keep an eye on them, were at the table ordering dinner.

Juni eyed Mir as she made her way to Dearka's side. "You think this will be alright?"

Sai answered, "Yeah. They're both good people, and that's what makes this all so sad."

"I would disagree with that, but then I'm a little biased."

That drew a laugh. "At least you're honest." Sai gave her a smile. "Really, Mir is a kind person. And I think they loved each other very much at one point. Something big came between them. I don't know about Dearka, but whatever it was ruined her life."

Juni was taken aback. "You mean, her too? Well, it serves her right after what she did."

"Like I said earlier, I don't know the particulars of what tore them apart."

"You really want to know? I'll tell you." Seeing his interest, she continued. "She led him on for over a year, she slept with him, and then she dumped him the very next day."

"I see. Yeah, that would do it." After a few moments he asked, "So what do you think they're talking about?"

* * *

"I see you still like to wear orange sun dresses." Actually, Dearka didn't see. He didn't even look at her when she sat down. They had been sitting in silence for several minutes. This was how he decided to start the conversation. 

"It's my favorite color. Brings out my eyes and accentuates my hair." She tried to laugh at herself, but it wasn't funny. With the ice broken, Miriallia decided to ask what was on her mind. "So what's the deal with your girl? I don't even know her and she already hates me."

"Juni is very special. Just before I boarded the flight to Carpenteria, someone she cared for had died rather badly. She was very depressed; I was the only one who knew she was actually suicidal. I helped her through it. And after you, she helped me through that. She is very kindhearted and loving. She'll never hurt me, and I'll never hurt her."

His words were very kind, but the reminder of what happened still stung. What hurt even more was that this kindness was directed at another woman. "I see," she said. "You deserve someone like that."

"Yes, I do."

They were facing the ocean, watching the sun about to set. Dearka didn't notice she was crying.

"I hope one day you'll be able to forgive me for what I did to you," she whispered.

He sighed. "I forgave you a long time ago, Mir."

"That's good. I never forgave myself." She unconsciously sought his hand. "Do you . . . still think of me?"

He took his hand away. "I haven't for a long time. Juni helped me to forget."

"I never stopped thinking of you." She was being perfectly honest.

"Don't, Mir. Even if I still loved you more than life itself, I will not betray Juni for you."

"No, I don't expect you would. I had my chance and blew it, right?"

"Quite so." He gave her back his hand. "I still care for you a great deal. Don't ask me for anything more than I can give."

Memories flooded her mind again, physically knocking her back. He had once told her: _Listen Mir. I'm not going to ask for more than you can give. Let's just leave it at that._

Silent tears fell on his hand, drawing his eyes to her face for the first time. "Then let's just leave it at that," Mir said, smiling behind the tears.

They heard a song wafting through the air, coming from the restaurant. It sounded centuries old, but the words were very poignant given the circumstances. _But of all these friends and lovers, there is no one that compares with you. And these memories lose their meaning, when I think of love as something new._

There was a part of them that still loved each other very much. But then, there was also a part that needed to move on.

They turned to look a the ocean once again, hand-in-hand. Sunset. Apollo and Poseidon fulfilled their daily ritual. The view in these islands could be so romantic. The soft red-orange glow on the shimmering waves reminded them so much of what they once wanted from each other. What they had so desperately hoped for, and for one brief night they actually had.

* * *

**Chapter 5:** _Things Left Unsaid_

"May I ask?"

"You know you can ask me anything, Juni." They were walking back to their hotel under the stars. "I can't keep secrets from you."

"What did you two talk about?"

"I think we decided to bury the hatchet."

"You don't sound too sure about that."

He put his arm around her, pulling her close. "I just hope it's over."

"Do you still want to stay here?" She stopped him under a street lamp so she could see his face.

"Don't you want to?" He wasn't sure where this was going. "Onogoro is a nice enough place and it's just until Christmas, right?"

"Is it because of her that you wanted to stay here?"

"No. I came so I could be with my friends again. I'm tired of hiding from her, from what happened." He wiped her cheeks free of tears. "Don't cry Juni. I made you a promise and I intend to keep it." The promise renewed, sealed with a tender kiss. "I love you Juni, though I'm just now realizing how much."

"I'm not sure you've ever said that to me before." She held him tight. "I love you so much, Dearka Elsman. I don't know what I'd ever do without you."

"Please don't cry."

"Fool," she buried her face in his chest. "Can't you tell tears of joy?"

"Come on. Let's get back." They were almost to the hotel and very tired. From visiting the Yamatos to confronting Mir, they were drained.

Juni knocked on the suite door again, but this time Dearka had the presence of mind to have on his pajama bottoms before asking her in.

She came in wearing a night shirt; a t-shirt really. One of Dearka's, it barely came down far enough to cover her panties. He had given it to her the one time they broke their 'while in the service' rule. They had just started making out while off duty when he had to race off to the bridge for some emergency, leaving the shirt behind. They never told anyone and quickly resumed their strict code of conduct. One of her favorite things in the world, she had slept in it often over the past couple of years. She had also let her braids out in preparation for bed. Brushed out, her hair was mostly straight but with a hint of curl. In the soft lighting it almost shimmered blue as it hung all the way down to the middle of her back.

"May I come in?" she asked, hoping she wasn't being too bold.

He motioned her in, letting her sit between his legs. They watched a little television like that, sitting on the bed, leaning back on the headboard, him holding her from behind. When his hand slipped, not entirely by accident, he notice she wasn't wearing a bra. She breathed a sigh of contentment, knowing that the event won her his full attention.

"Dearka?"

"Yes?"

"May I stay?" Juni leaned a little to the side so she could turn her head and look up at him.

He hesitated for a moment. This was how it had happened four years ago. He shook those thoughts from his mind. _No. It won't be like how it was with Mir._

Thinking it a dismissal, she began to rise. "If you don't want me to, then I'll go . . ."

"No. Stay with me." He held on to her, preventing her from escaping. The sweet scent of her perfume filled his senses as they kissed, about to give in to desire. "Please stay. I would like that very much."

She pounced on him like a playful cat with her mouse. She pinned his shoulders, forcing him to lie on his back. Flicking her hair to let it all hang down on one side, she trembled in anticipation of this moment. Her first time. From above she promised, "I won't leave you Dearka. I'll be yours for as long as you'll have me."

She gave herself to him, body and soul; a gift he humbly accepted. Still so fragile, so vulnerable, he promised to protect her as well as love her.

With every fiber of her being she needed to please him. It was as if her very life depended on it.

Perhaps in some small way it did. She would never be subservient to anyone, but when it came to Dearka . . .

It all went back to Reiki Setsuka. She thought she had lost everything when she lost him. She was nothing; void and without purpose. The pain was unbearable. She had wanted, and tried to end it all more than once. Each time Dearka was just in time to stop her from killing herself. Afterward, she lived every minute just for him. She would live because he wished it. There was nothing romantic about at first, as she respected the fact that he had eyes only for Miriallia. When she got to the chance to be there for him, that's when it really began. She knew she was too needy. She knew that he never needed her as much as she needed him. But she never wanted to be apart from her savior. If she felt like nothing before, she would feel like less than nothing without him.

She was terrified that he would leave her for Miriallia, though this was not her way of trying to solidify their relationship. Perhaps that fear was just as much a part of her hatred for Miriallia as the fact that he had once been hurt.

As they cuddled afterwards, she lay with her head on his chest, drawing circles on his bronzed torso with her finger. He could feel her heart still racing through her firm bosom.

After laying a long while in silence, a single tear tickled his chest.

"You don't have to worry," he told her. "I won't ever hurt you."

"I'm not worried. At least, not worried about that."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't trust her. Not at all." She looked into his eyes. "You loved her very much once, and possibly still do. It's obvious something is still there after all this time. What if she . . ." _took you away from me?_

"No. It's over. At least for my part, it ended today." He gave her a kiss and held her tight. "Don't ever worry about that Juni. I'll take care of you." He watched her yawn. "So cute, just like a kitten," he thought aloud. "Let's get some rest, shall we?"

But kittens can be mischievous as well as cute. Like a cat with her master, she gave a playful lick to the end of his nose. "Why? We don't have anywhere to be tomorrow, do we?"

* * *

The next day, two couples officially announced their engagements. Yzak and Ailesa, as well as Dearka and Juni. Yzak had the foresight to plan ahead for this moment, knowing Ailesa would never forgive him if he didn't have a ring ready for the event. And to date she had won well over ninety percent of the sparring matches between them. He didn't want to give her added incentive to pummel him in their next match. 

Dearka, on the other hand, was less prepared. He surprised Juni, and himself, by popping the question as they awoke in each others arms at midmorning. She accepted without a moment's hesitation. In celebration, they consummated their love yet another time.

It was early fall, so there were still birds singing in the trees. Their morning chatter made perfect applause for the happy couple.

Now all that remained was finding her a ring.

It didn't take long for Juni to find one that she liked. It was simple, yet elegant. Not unlike Juni herself.

Their second order of business was to visit the Yamato residence and let them in on the news. It was now a little after lunch, so the twins would probably be napping.

On the way, they again had a chance encounter with the old flame. Fortunately, this time they saw each other coming.

"I'm sorry, Dearka." Mir lowered her head in shame.

He asked, "What are you apologizing for?"

Juni remained politely silent.

"I was hoping to run into you. There's something that was left unsaid yesterday. I couldn't bring myself to tell you, so I'll just have to show you." She looked up to see the fire return to Juni's eyes. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not here to steal your boyfriend away. You're more than welcome to come along."

Dearka looked to Juni for guidance. "Are you alright with this?"

"It's up to you," she responded. She would follow him anywhere, but her disappointment showed. Was Mir going to ruin her special day?

Dearka turned back to Mir. "Might as well get it over with."

They silently followed Mir to a nearby pier, where a boat was waiting for them. Kira was there to pilot. It seemed he knew Mir's little secret as well. The boat ride was short and uneventful, the four of them riding in silence. Dearka immediately recognized the destination.

"Mr. Yamato!" A handful of children ran up to greet their friend and teacher. Many remembered Mir as she was still a regular visitor, but only a few remembered Dearka. Those that did only vaguely recalled him as the man who came with Miriallia on her first visit over five years ago.

Rev. Malchio came out to see what the commotion was about. "Oh my. Do we have visitors?"

"It's good to see you again reverend." Dearka took his hand in greeting.

"A familiar voice. Dearka, is it?" It had been years, but the reverend had an excellent memory.

"Yes sir. Miriallia said she had something to show me."

"I see. You had best come with me then." The blind clergyman was guided by one of the children back into the home.

Juni wanted to follow, but Mir took hold of her sleeve. "Please, he should do this alone."

Suppressing the urge to kill was difficult. "Why did you invite me along then?"

"You can see later. Just let Rev. Malchio handle this. It'll all become clear in a few moments."

Juni sensed sincerity in her adversary. She told the truth. Juni didn't have to wait long.

Dearka came to the door, white as a sheet. A young boy held his hand. A toddler, a little over three years old. He had the blond curly hair of his father but his skin tone was much lighter, more like his mother.

"Mama!" The little boy raced to his mother.

"It's good to see you again, Tolle." Mir hugged her young son tightly, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry it's been so long."

Rev. Malchio came back out to join the group as they witnessed the mother-son reunion. "It's been a couple of days. I assume you were busy?"

Mir apologized. "Yes. I'm sorry reverend."

"It is not to me that you should be apologizing."

Juni was beginning to understand. She was about to say something when Dearka placed a gentle finger over her lips.

He knew what she was thinking. It was on his mind too. The illegitimate child between two ill-fated lovers, forced to stay with Rev. Malchio because of the mother's shame. And she even had the nerve to name him after another lover. Was this her way of getting revenge on him? Some sort of payback for producing a son that looked so much like the father?

Dearka turned to Kira, "How long have you known about this?"

"Since the beginning," he sighed. "Rev. Malchio, Lacus and I have helped to look after the boy since the beginning. No one else knows." Kira led Dearka and Juni away from the mother and son. "This has been very hard on her. She loves her son very much, but when she looks on him all she sees is you. It's a constant reminder of a painful memory. The shame and anger building within, she wanted to tell you but was unable to bring herself to do so. This is the real reason why I suggested you all sit down and talk things over."

The three of them looked back to see the mother and son watching them. The toddler pointed, "Da da?" Mir nodded 'yes,' much to her son's satisfaction.

"Hello Tolle. Do you mind if I am your father?"

The boy thought hard about it for a moment. Shaking his head 'no,' Tolle reached out for his father's hand. His son had accepted him. It was then everyone realized that they had been unconsciously holding their breaths while the young child made his decision.

Dearka looked back at Juni to make sure. She wasn't angry, or sad, or confused. If he was happy, then she was happy for him. And perhaps she could find it in her heart to forgive Miriallia one day. Just not today.

Rev. Malchio invited them in. "Come. We can talk over tea."

* * *

**Chapter 6:**_Needs and Irreconcilable Differences_

Rev. Malchio asked Juni, "Perhaps you and Kira would like to go play with the boy?"

She took the hint. After asking her fiancée if he would be alright, she arose to leave. Before making her exit Juni kissed him on the cheek, making sure Miriallia would have no trouble seeing it.

Dearka asked, "Is there anything he needs?"

The reverend was blunt. "Parents." After an uncomfortable silence he continued. "I'm not unsympathetic to your situation, but you must understand that I take care of war orphans. Tolle has two perfectly good parents sitting in this room. His presence here is something that should never have happened."

"I'm sorry reverend. I honestly didn't know. How do you suggest we handle this?"

"That is entirely up to the two of you. Don't you have anything to say, Miriallia?"

She responded meekly, "No sir." She had heard this lecture before but she could never quite bring herself to live with her son. It was all she could manage to stay with him half the time. Even after three years, looking at him only broke her heart again and again.

"That's too bad." The reverend took a long sip to finish his tea. He could tell by the lack of distinctive 'clinks' of fine china that his company had yet to take a sip of theirs. A shame really. It was exceptionally good today. Lacus had blended it especially for him, the main ingredient being orange pekoe. His favorite.

"I could ask Juni if she'd like to help me take care of him," Dearka suggested.

"That sounds excellent." The clergyman asked, "And how would you feel about that Miriallia?"

She broke out into a full sob before he finished the question. Leaning forward, she placed her face between her knees and covered her head from the imaginary stones falling from above. She managed to answer, "Guilty, ashamed, lost, frightened, angry, jealous and . . . still in love." Her feelings ran the emotional gamut. "But I know we couldn't go back, even if we wanted to."

"That makes things difficult, but more for the child than for you."

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "If you and Juni can give him a good home, then please do so. Just let me see my son. That's all that I ask."

"Of course," Dearka tried to sit her up straight and dry her tears with a tissue. "It's a shame things had to turn out this way. I think we both wanted things to be so different."

Rev. Malchio spoke, "There is an old saying: the road to Hell is paved with good intentions. It doesn't matter how you wanted things to turn out. The only thing that matters now is what you do with the things you are given."

He was being harsh, but with a purpose. For the child's sake, what these two needed was a good swift kick in the pants.

* * *

"I don't mind at all." Juni was being sincere. She and Dearka may not be able to have children of their own, so this could work out in their favor. "But I am a little uncomfortable with the thought of Miriallia coming to visit often." 

"I'm sorry," he apologized with a kiss. "This is going to make things that much harder on us." They were alone on the beach of Rev. Malchio's island, watching the sun sink, waiting for the stars to prick holes through the sky. They had no way of knowing it, but this was the exact spot where Kira and Lacus had often come to watch the sunset as newlyweds.

"I understand, my love. You're just thinking of what's best for the child." She held him tight, burying her face in his chest as she did so often. She begged, pleaded with him in her mind not to hurt her. Not to leave her.

"Whatever happens, I want you by my side."

She looked up, surprised to hear him speaking her exact thoughts.

Noting the look on her face, he asked "Is it really such a surprise that I'd want to be with you?"

"No, I suppose not. You did ask me to marry you."

"I'm glad you accepted."

As evening faded into twilight, the ocean breeze picked up. It blew the loose braids out of her hair, leaving it to flow at the mercy of the wind. The fading light caused her hair to turn that brilliant shade of dark blue he found so intriguing. Caught up in the moment, he proposed to her all over again.

"You just asked me that this morning. I already told you, Dearka. Now and forever, I belong to you. All of me, for as long as you want me."

"How does forever sound?"

"Not long enough, but I guess it'll have to do." Gently placing her hands on his cheeks, she drew him in for a passionate kiss.

They didn't notice their audience. Miriallia saw it all from the doorway. Their words couldn't be heard, but she knew in her heart what they were saying. She didn't cry, just watched with a sad smile on her face. She was happy for Dearka. It wasn't hard for her to superimpose an image of herself over Juni, imagining being there in her place. _No. I had my chance and I pushed him out of my life, probably when he needed me the most. When I needed him the most._ But if she hadn't, Juni might not be alive right now. How did she feel about that? As the couple's conversation turned into something more, she closed the door. _That's enough of that._ _Juni is a good woman, and that's what he deserves. Not someone selfish and irresponsible like me. At least one of us found the love that we so desperately needed_.

* * *

**Chapter 7: **_Autumn Breeze_

"Forgive us reverend. We need some time to find a home and settle down before we can take Tolle back with us. I wouldn't want to start our lives off in a hotel room. We'll be back for him as soon as possible. I promise."

"That's quite alright, Dearka. It may take a few months to make the necessary arrangements. He will be well cared for while you are working on that. Just don't forget; your son needs a father."

Mir cradled the crying boy. "Goodbye, my darling Tolle. Don't cry. Mommy will come back to you soon."

It nearly killed Juni to watch the scene. Tolle wasn't her child and she didn't think it appropriate to criticize the mother. It took all her self control to keep from bursting into tears for the poor kid. After spending two nights at the orphanage, she and Dearka had become quite fond of little Tolle. They would give him a good home.

Kira was getting restless. He was never able to stay away from Lacus for long, and he insisted they leave as early as possible that morning.

Lacus was waiting for them at the pier, though she had no way of knowing of their arrival. In her heart she already knew where to be and when. Their very souls cried out for each other while they were apart. The three passengers watched in respectful silence as Kira docked and then flew like a flash to embrace his wife.

"I know how they feel," Juni hugged her fiancée's arm.

"Yeah," he kissed her forehead. "I guess we should get started." They parted with Mir and the Yamatos, making their way into the city.

"Oh, there's so much to do and so little time."

"I know." He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"With what?"

"Rushing though marriage, settling down, adopting the child I had with another woman. Take your pick."

"Dearka, I . . ." She shook her head. "As long as I'm with you, nothing else matters."

"Thank you Juni."

"And besides, I like him. I don't know if I'll be a good wife or mother, but I'll try hard. For you, and for little Tolle."

"Did I ever tell you that you were the best?" He grabbed her underarms and lifted her into the air; spinning around, watching her laugh. Her hair fluttered in the cool autumn breeze. She had begun leaving it unbraided and after seeing how much he enjoyed it loose.

The leaves had turned in recent days. The orange and red leaves of maples danced about them, only serving to accentuate the moment. If only they could capture this scene for eternity.

Autumn in Onogoro. Many consider autumn the twilight of the year. A sad time. A time of decay before the eventual death that winter brings, not unlike the twilight of one's life. But for these two it was a happy time, filled with precious memories to be cherished.

Bringing her back down, he wrapped her in a tight embrace. Their display had attracted the attention of passers by. It didn't matter. All they could see was each other.

"Dearka? I think I have an idea."

* * *

"Oh, that's so sweet." Cagalli was almost in tears when they told her. Dearka was careful to leave out the part about the child's lineage, but the rest was the honest truth. They wanted to have a nice wedding, settle down in Onogoro, and adopt a child from Rev. Malchio. And they wanted it in a hurry. 

Athrun asked, "Why did you come to us?" He was sitting in a chair a few feet from the rest of the group, flipping through a business magazine. Dearka and Juni were sharing a love-seat, holding hands. Cagalli was sitting in a plush chair on the opposite side of a mahogany writing table from the couple.

Juni volunteered, "That was my idea. I thought, 'who better to ask about weddings than a princess and her consort.'"

Cagalli's eyes widened with glee. "Hey, I could consider this practice for us!" She looked at her fiancée, expecting him to give some sort of acknowledgment.

Knowing she was waiting for a response, all Athrun had to say was "Sure." He didn't even look up despite complete disinterest in his chosen reading material.

A 'sure' wasn't what she was looking for. "Athrun Zala, you better the heck be thinking of a date. And I mean now, mister!"

"Yes ma'am." He rolled his eyes, not quite unconsciously of course.

"Uh oh." Dearka took Juni and slowly stepped away. "Here it comes," he whispered.

The volcano within trembled in unbridled fury, ready to erupt. Cagalli exploded, "ATHRUN ZALA!" Grabbing the nearest thing she could find, a stack of her wedding magazines, she aimed for his head.

Even with his Coordinator reflexes he barely escaped a flurry of paper cuts. "Okay, I'm sorry." That apology didn't satiate her in the slightest. He laughed as Cagalli chased him around the room which, needless to say, didn't help matters any.

"Sorry? That's not good enough!" She finally caught up to him, giving him a hard right to his breastbone. It would leave a small bruise.

Before she could recover from her punch, he wrapped her tightly in his arms. "How about Christmas, then?" he asked, sweetening his voice. She didn't have time to respond as he locked her lips to his.

She melted in his little trap. "You were planning this? Why do you always do that to me?"

"Because it's fun." He liked to play this little game with her. Making her mad, then making it all better. It simultaneously infuriated her and brought her closer to him. "And it keeps you on your toes."

That was her cue to return his kiss.

"Ahem." Dearka asked, "Would you two like to be alone?"

"Yes please," Athrun answered. He scooped Cagalli off her feet heading for another, more private, part of the palace.

"We'll be with you a little later," Cagalli waved as Athrun carefully maneuvered her through the door.

Juni had a hard time containing herself. Through the laughter she asked, "Wow. Are they always like that?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"So, should we just wait here while they have their fun?"

He took her outstretched hand and spun her around, as if they were dancing to inaudible music. "Sure. We can have our fun later."

They retook their position in the love seat, waiting for their hosts to return. It took a while. Juni laid down, her head on his lap with feet dangling over the edge of the seat arm. Dearka stroked her hair as she fell asleep facing up at him. Like a little black kitten, she almost purred at his touch.

"I'll keep my promise," he whispered. His voice brought out a smile, invoking pleasant dreams in his napping companion.

* * *

**Chapter 8:**_Friendly Advice_

Lacus heard a knock on the door. "Coming!"

"Hello, Mrs. Yamato. May I impose on you for a few moments?"

"Good afternoon Juni. Please, just Lacus will be fine. Come in." She escorted Juni to their sitting room where their other company was speaking with Kira. It was Miriallia.

"Oh my. I didn't know you already had company. I'll come back later." Juni didn't want to intrude.

"It's fine. I was just leaving." Mir stood up, took a deep breath, and thanked the Yamatos for their hospitality before making her exit.

"Please have a seat. I'll go make some tea," Lacus disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Juni sitting with Kira.

They sat in silence until well after the three of them finished their first cup of tea. Lacus poured seconds.

Kira decided to initiate the inevitable conversation. "If there's something on your mind, now would be a good time to talk about it. The twins will wake up from their afternoon nap soon."

"Right. Sorry," Juni apologized. "If you don't have time, I can come back later." She was about to get up when Lacus motioned her to stay seated.

"Don't mind Kira. He can be impatient at times like these. But please, do tell us why you are here."

"Well, Dearka and I are planning to get married soon."

"This is good news," Lacus beamed. Actually, she had already heard it from Kira. It was also a subject that came up in conversation with Miriallia.

"Yes." Becoming more confident, she matched Lacus's smile. "Yes it is. I'm overjoyed."

Kira asked, "But there's a problem?"

"No. At least, I don't think so." Their warmth pervaded her, compelling her to speak freely. "Dearka and I were just visiting with Ms. Athha and Mr. Zala, discussing the arrangements. It seems Cagalli is excited about the prospect of being our wedding planner."

Kira laughed, "I'll bet she thinks of this as practice for her own wedding."

Juni giggled at the memory. "That's exactly what she said." After taking a sip of tea, she continued. "She also took me aside and asked that I come speak to you two first thing. So, here I am."

"It looks like your sister is hiring us out as relationship counselors now," Lacus took her husband's hand. She noted Juni's apologetic look. "Oh, we don't mind. It's just odd that everyone seems to come to us thinking we have all the answers."

"And I don't even know the questions," Juni frowned at her tea. It was good tea, but she needed something to frown at. Frowning at such kind hosts would be rude.

Lacus asked, "Perhaps she sent you to get a little pre-marriage advice?"

"Maybe so."

Kira asked, "How long have you known Dearka? Let's start with that."

"We served together before his capture by the _Archangel_; he as a pilot, I as a communications officer. I was transferred to the Joule Team when it was formed and saw Dearka again after the war. Then we both served under Yzak."

"Go on," Kira gently prodded her.

She was quite calm as she talked about it. It didn't bother her anymore. "Almost five years ago, a dear friend betrayed us and killed himself before he could be captured. He was someone I cared for very much; I was very close to him. Actually we were sort of an item, though very few knew about it. At least, that's what I thought we were. Perhaps it was all an act on his part, or maybe I was just fooling myself into think it was more than just friendship. He plotted to kill Yzak and Ailesa, and likely endangered Dearka on his mission in Onogoro. The four of us were friends and comrades but he threw all that away; threw me away like I was nothing. I was crushed, feeling worthless, but Dearka pulled me through it. I was able to return the favor nine months later. We've spent nearly every free moment together since then."

"How do you feel about him?"

"What can I say? He's everything to me. I owe him my life many times over. He saved me both on the battle field and off. We were just good friends at first. I'm not sure when it became more than that. A couple of years maybe? Anyway, we were very careful not to do anything inappropriate while still in ZAFT. Both to avoid hurting each other, and to avoid embarrassing Yzak. After being discharged, we starting seeing each other. Things progressed slowly at first, still playing things very cautiously. But the events of the past week are making my head spin."

It was Lacus's turn to ask the questions. "Is that alright?"

All the blood rushed to her face, blushing with the memories of the past several days. "Oh yes, very much so! It's like everything I ever wanted coming together all at once."

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything." She smiled at her tea this time. Beaming actually. Smiling seemed to make the tea taste even better. "I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Have you told him that?"

"Yes I have. Several times, in fact."

"How does he feel about you?" Lacus sipped her tea.

"He says he loves me, wants to protect me and take care of me."

"In those words?"

"Yes," she looked up at her hosts to see them smiling back at her.

Kira hated to be the bad guy, but this needed to be asked. It was something they all knew was in the back of her mind. "Are you afraid he'll leave you for Miriallia?"

Her blood turned to ice. She quickly lowered her head to stare at the now empty tea cup. "Yes," she said weakly. "I could live with him cheating on me. It would only confirm my suspicions that I'm not good enough. But I would die if he outright left me."

The mere thought of it brought her physical pain. Juni's trembling hands couldn't hold on to the fine cup and saucer. Clutching her chest she slumped forward, watching helplessly as the saucer rolled to Kira's foot. _Is this a heart attack?_

Kira handed her a tissue and Lacus put her arm around Juni. Lacus comforted her saying "Don't cry Juni. Of course you're good enough. Dearka wouldn't be with you if you weren't."

Kira followed his wife's lead. "I can't see him doing that, especially after seeing the two of you together. Everything will be just fine, you'll see. All you need is a little confidence in yourself." Seeing their guest starting to recover, Kira thought it time to lighten the mood again. "But there is one piece of advice we _can_ give you."

Juni cocked her head. "What's that?"

Lacus answered, "Expect fights."

Kira joined in, "Lots of them, and about the stupidest things."

Lacus took over, "It'll be hard to deal with them at first, but they're necessary to any healthy relationship."

Kira gave his wife a mischievous grin, followed by a gentle squeeze to her backside. "And getting to make up is more than worth it."

"Kira Yamato!" Lacus blushed, turning a shade of pink that almost matched her hair.

Juni laughed at the two. It seemed their little exchange was aimed more at each other than to her. But it was good advice nonetheless. "Thanks you two. I feel much better now." She arose to leave. "Would you be so kind as to talk with Dearka as well?"

Kira answered, "I already have. He had trouble sleeping the first night on Rev. Malchio's island. If I hadn't had a talk with him he would been up all night fidgeting."

She was suddenly all nervous. "Did he say anything?"

"He said quite a lot, but don't look so worried. My conversation with him was much like ours today." Kira finished his tea. "He was only concerned about not meeting your expectations. I imagine the reason your relationship had moved so slowly was because he was so gun shy. He still is, but he wants very much to make you happy."

Placing his hand on her shoulder, he took that serious tone from the other day. "There is one thing more you should know. He still cares a great deal for Miriallia, but he _loves_ you and you alone. Don't be her adversary. You'll only make things difficult for yourself. They were friends once, and would like to be again. For all our sakes, please don't get in the way of that."

Juni nodded in understanding.

Outside she enjoyed the crisp wind coming off the ocean. It was fast approaching dinner time. She would be meeting Dearka a few blocks away at a restaurant shortly. It was fast becoming their favorite restaurant; the one with the spectacular view.

"He wants to make me happy," she said to herself. "Funny, all I want is to make _him_ happy."

* * *

**Chapter 9:**_Best Wishes_

December tenth was the big day. As it approached, everyone became more nervous. Everyone but Dearka and Juni, that is. They were calm. This was what they wanted for each other, the life they had chosen together. There was no reason for them to be nervous.

They found a nice home a couple blocks from the Yamato family. It was small, but comfortable. With their veteran pensions, they would have enough to live on the rest of their lives without working. ZAFT paid its soldiers well. At least for those few that survived long enough to retire.

Neither of them had any living relatives. All the family they had was this small circle of friends. Cagalli volunteered herself and Athrun to give away the bride. Kira and Lacus sat as the family of the groom. Yzak served as the best man, Ailesa as the maid of honor. No one gave any thought to their wedding photographer, which suited her just fine. She didn't want to get in the way.

Cagalli went all out for this, paying for some of the expenses herself. She wanted their wedding to be perfect, but she didn't want it to bankrupt the couple either. The colors were red and gold, with a light splash of green in strategic locations. Cagalli thought it fit the holiday season well. This would serve as the trial run for her own wedding in a couple of short weeks, only this one had a much smaller guest list. Dearka and Juni were lucky. They didn't have to put up with foreign dignitaries and politicians trying to ruin their special day.

As a wedding gift, Cagalli would give the couple use of her private cottage up the coast. It was the perfect place for a honeymoon. They would have two weeks of blissful solitude before coming back for the Zala-Athha wedding. Cagalli offered them the use of the place for another week, but they declined. The couple insisted on being a part of Zala-Athha wedding, if only to help keep the politicians at bay. Besides, where would Athrun and Cagalli stay for _their_ honeymoon?

And due to her eavesdropping, Cagalli had another gift for the newlyweds. Sort of a gag gift concerning something she once overheard Dearka call his fiancée, but Cagalli knew they would put it to very good use. It was a revealing lingerie set; black with cat ears and a tail. This kind of gift would have been more appropriate at a bridal shower. Unfortunately, time constraints prevented them from having one before the wedding. The set was already neatly wrapped and waiting for them on the master bed in the cottage. Cagalli's only regret was that she wouldn't be there to see the look on their faces when they opened it tonight.

The reception was as spectacular as the wedding itself. They used the grand ballroom of Cagalli's palatial estate, though only a few dozen guests were in attendance. Most of those were the surviving participants of the Three Ship Alliance that had sought refuge in Orb. Dearka only knew a few of them by name. Juni knew none.

They waited until the reception to do the tossing. Cagalli caught the bouquet by knocking a few people out of her way. She demanded that Athrun do the same when Dearka threw the garter, but common sense and courtesy got the better of him. Sai was the lucky recipient, as it landed squarely on his face. Of course, Athrun incurred the wrath of his fiancée for his disobedience. It was clearly intentional, starting another round for their favorite little game.

As per tradition, the happy couple cut the cake and fed each other. And also true to tradition, they each made sure to smear a little icing on the other's face.

The first dance was for them alone. They couldn't hear the music or the chatter of the guests. They didn't see the spotlights, or the people that encircled them from a distance, or even the marble floor inlaid with gold under their feet. In their minds they were content to be alone. The crowd cheered each time they kissed, but they didn't notice that either.

When they finally looked up, the first song was long over. Others had come onto the dance floor, seeking their share of fun too. The newlyweds made their way to the refreshment table to take a seat. They had been standing for well over two hours now.

A figure walked out to them, carefully making their way through the crowded dance floor. "May I have this dance?"

It was Miriallia.

Dearka was unsure of what to do, but Juni nodded in acceptance. She would follow the advice of Kira and Lacus. For now, at least.

A hush fell over the guests, who parted as they took the floor. Juni was a little annoyed that they would clear the floor and be so quiet for Mir.

Then she saw why. All eyes were glued to the dancing couple. Miriallia had her head on Dearka's right shoulder as they danced. On the other side, each held a hand of their little boy. This was the first time any of the guests had seen the child, and it was obvious to whom he belonged.

It was a very poignant scene for all who knew Dearka and Miriallia. Many actually cried, finally understanding all that had transpired between the two. It was clear that they once loved each other very much. And it was also clear she kept the child a secret from him after their painful separation. Now their differences would be settled, coming full-circle back to friends.

A tap from behind startled Juni. Turning, Kira and Lacus placed two gifts in her hands. "You'll want to open these," he told her.

She unwrapped two very large and heavy books. Scrap books, both white. One inlaid with gold, one with silver. The first was a wedding album with a note on the first page. It read, _Be patient._ _The pictures will come shortly_. Sure enough, there wasn't a single picture inside, just lovingly crafted decorations on every page. It's design was well thought out. All that would need to be done is insert the pictures once they were developed.

The second book was the one of real interest. In it were equally detailed pages, but these had pictures. Pictures of her and Dearka. Everywhere they had gone, everything they had done over the past two months was recorded here. She flipped from back to front, wondering if there was any moment their stalker had missed. No, it was all there. Them sitting on a park bench, eating at a restaurant, walking down the sidewalk laughing. All of it in chronological order, hundreds of pictures worth. And on the very first page was the title heading _Autumn in Onogoro_. Under it were pictures of Dearka spinning her in the air, leaves swirling around them. A memory that would last her a lifetime.

The note in this one was placed on the inner cover. _I thought it would be a shame not to capture these special memories. _Below, there was another line. It was penned later, hastily scribbled. The author's tear drops had smudged the fine ink but it was still legible. _Please take good care of them for me_. Removing the note revealed an inscription of inlaid silver to match the cover:

**_To my very best friend, best wishes always.  
Love, Miriallia_.**

When she looked up, Dearka was coming back carrying little Tolle. Miriallia was now dancing with Sai off in the distance, near Murrue and Andy. Juni could see it so clearly now. The pictures were Mir's way of checking her out, making sure she was fit for the upcoming task. The dance was Mir's way of breaking with the past before giving Dearka and little Tolle over to her care.

Dearka asked, "Everything alright?" He sat beside her, wiping away the tears she didn't know she had been shedding.

She nodded.

Lacus came to take little Tolle to play with Uzumi and Lenore. Yzak and Ailesa were keeping the children company. Dearka looked on the scene with some amusement, "Will wonders never cease. To think Yzak would actually be good with kids."

The comment drew a weak giggle from Juni. She turned his face toward his. She apologized. "You know I'm too needy, too dependent." _And you know I'll die if you break my heart._

"Silly girl." He picked her up and spun around with her, much like on that autumn day. Deftly maneuvering her into his lap as he retook his seat, Dearka reiterated his love for his Juni. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe I need you too?"

"But I justify my very existence by your approval."

"And I justify mine by taking care of you. As much as you need me, I want to be needed by you. Juni, you're perfect. I wouldn't change a thing about you."

To keep her from responding, Dearka gave her lips something better to do. The guests cheered. They took no notice.

He continued, "For a long while I thought something was missing from my life. It took coming here to realize what I was missing was right in front of me the whole time. Now I am complete."

In unison the newlyweds looked on as their son played with his new friends. Juni smiled. _Yes. He is now my son, too._ "I think we're all complete," she told her husband.

Seeing them kiss again, the guests cheered and clapped one final time. And again the couple took no notice.

Wiping away a fresh set of tears Dearka asked, "Are you sure everything is alright?"

"No, it's better than alright. And if you hold me, it'll be perfect."

He granted her wish. "Will you be mad if I never let go?"

She shook her head. "That would make it better than perfect."

* * *

**Epilogue: **_All These Friends and Lovers_

"Happy birthday!"

All of them made it this time, but for someone else's party. Little Tolle had turned four at 11:38 am on June 16th, CE 77. Their cozy little home was just big enough to accommodate all the guests.

Yzak and Ailesa were in attendance. Yzak used his influence on the Council to become the official PLANT ambassador to Orb. Now that all his friends were here, this is where he felt he could be of most use. Both to the PLANTs and to Ailesa. Who's kids would she play with in the colonies?

The guys went off to Dearka's workshop to talk about tools, how crazy women are, and other odd topics. He had decided to turn his hobby of woodworking into a small business. His work was impressive, as he put all his creative passion into the delicate carvings. Much the way he did with a gift he once made for a special friend. He didn't know it, but that friend still cherished the gift.

The girls were sharing cake and coffee around a sizable party table while watching the children play. All of the girls. Even Miriallia, who had become uneasy friends with Juni. At first Juni only tolerated her for everyone else's sake, but she slowly began to accept her in time.

Perhaps it was due to Juni's ever-increasing self confidence. She no longer lived in terror of losing Dearka, and had learned to live for herself as well as her husband and son. Juni was still needy and clung to her husband, but such had become their routine. They were quite content with the arrangement. It didn't take long for her to realize that he really would do anything to make her happy, much as she had always done for him.

Sometimes Dearka would joke that their arrangement gave Juni an unfair advantage in arguments. Kira and Lacus were quite right when they told her to expect fights. Each time Juni would cry. Each time Dearka would eventually apologize, whether or not he was actually at fault. And each time she made sure that Dearka found making up more than worth it.

"So, how did you like our wedding gift?" Cagalli liked to ask that question. It always turned Juni's face cherry red.

"Very much," she managed to stammer.

"I bet you still use it all the time." Cagalli wasn't going to give up until she finally got all the gory details, from the foreplay to the cuddling afterward.

"Yes, often. We like it very much. Thank you for the kind gift." Juni was terribly embarrassed, as always.

Lacus asked, "So what is this mystery gift that you keep bringing up?" It was up to her to be the brave one. After six months of witnessing this exact exchange being repeated, the others were all curious about the inside joke but didn't want to pry. Instead, they very much wanted Lacus to pry on their behalf.

"If you don't tell them, I'll show them," Cagalli threatened.

"Please don't!"

Laughing, she darted off before Juni could catch her. Even Coordinator reflexes couldn't stop Cagalli from making mischief. The rest followed, slowing Juni down just long enough for Cagalli to rummage through their hostess's things and find the buried treasure.

"Here it is!" Cagalli held it up triumphantly. Something black. Something naughty.

"Oh my," Lacus gasped.

"How kinky," Ailesa whispered. "I didn't know you two were in to that."

Murrue tried hard not to laugh. Miriallia just smiled.

"Oh, wait. What's this?" Cagalli pulled out another just like it. This one a shade of deep blue that Dearka found mesmerizing. "You bought another one?"

Juni covered her face. If any more blood rushed to it she would pass out.

"Don't worry about it." Cagalli put the forbidden items back in the drawer. The scene over, the girls made their way back to the table. It took several minutes before Juni's face returned to its natural color.

"Dearka really likes it, I'm sure." Murrue was ever the more mature one, being five or six years their senior. They didn't really know her age, to be honest. They didn't want to ask. It took quite a long time for them to make her feel comfortable hanging out with a younger group.

Juni pleaded, "Can we please change the subject?"

"No," the others answered in unison.

"Well, I think it's a good gift." Ailesa tried to back up Cagalli while instilling a little confidence in the quiet Juni.

"Yes. I agree." They were all a little surprised that Mir would say such a thing, given past events. "What? Can't I have an opinion?"

Ailesa, having given up on helping Juni, decided to work with Cagalli and see just how red they could make their hostess yet again. "Well, judging by how often Yzak and I heard you two in the hotel, I'm sure you really do get a lot of use out of it."

"Really? How often was that? I want details." If Cagalli couldn't get the information from Juni herself, she would get it from Juni's best friend.

Seeing Juni's distress, it was time for Lacus to intervene. "I wonder if Kira would like me to get one of those?" The others almost fell out of their chairs in shock. Prim and proper little Lacus, thinking such thoughts. And not just thinking them, but saying them aloud! "What? We do that too, you know." She calmly took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah well, we kind of figured." Cagalli pointed a thumb at the twins.

"It's just that you never talk about such things," Murrue tried to explain. Their girl talk often involved such intimate subjects, but this was the first time Lacus participated to any significant degree. That is, when she wasn't being asked for advice.

"I'll have you know that Kira and I have a very wonderful private life, whether we talk about it or not. And since our doctor says I'm unable to have any more children, we go at it quite often thank you. I would like to do it several times a day but I'm afraid that I would break poor Kira in half." She finished her coffee with a smile, noting that her friends had to pick their chins up off the floor.

Lacus was teasing them of course but, truth be known, she wasn't exaggerating by much. Six years of marriage and they still acted like newlyweds when alone. The only trick was actually getting to be alone, which did not happen as often as they would like. She gave Juni a knowing smile. _It seems us quiet girls really do have more fun_, she thought.

After giving her friends a few moments to collect themselves, Lacus continued thinking aloud. "Hmm. Not black of course. It's not my color." She tried to pull their hostess back into the conversation by asking her, "What do you think of pink and purple? Would that work just as well?"

Ailesa chuckled, "Are those the only two colors you wear?"

"Actually, yes they are." Lacus was quite proud of her choices in fashion. Many things clashed with her unusual hair color. It wasn't easy being a pink-haired princess.

Coming to her sister-in-law's aid, "Well, I can tell you that Athrun really likes my red one."

"Cagalli, you too?" Murrue felt like she was being left behind in this discussion. But if it worked for these youngsters, maybe it would work on Andy as well. She made a mental note to look into that later.

"Of course. I decided to try it out on Athrun before giving one to Juni." She leaned forward to add a little emphasis. "And he really, _really_ liked it. _A lot._"

"I could see Yzak liking one, but it wouldn't last very long the way we do things." It was Ailesa's turn to think about it. Heck, everyone else was fantasizing so why not her too? "We're both a little aggressive," she admitted, and not without some measure of pride.

Their discussion was interrupted by the birthday boy.

"Juni! Look what I did!" Little Tolle ran up to hand her a coloring book.

"That's beautiful, Tolle. You're turning into quite the little artist. Just like your father." She hugged the boy and kissed him on the head. He still couldn't quite stay within the lines, but he was improving rapidly. This time it was a tree by a lake, with a flock of birds flying in the sky.

Having won her approval, little Tolle ran back to the twins grinning with delight.

Miriallia asked, "He still doesn't call you mom?"

"No. I asked him not to. It would only confuse him." They could all see a hint of sadness in her raven-colored eyes. Not long after their honeymoon, a gynecologist confirmed her worst fears. She was one of the many third-generation Coordinators that would never be able to bear children. It was either confuse her adopted son by pressing two mothers on him, or never hear a loving child call him mom. She chose the more important of the two: the sanity of her little Tolle.

"I'm sorry Juni," Mir apologized.

Juni sighed. "It's alright. How do you explain to a four-year-old that he has two mothers? It'll be just as bad when he starts school. I just know he'll come home one day asking why his mother doesn't live with his father."

Miriallia hugged the mother of her son, both fighting back tears. _The mother of my son_, she thought. Mir knew from the beginning she could never really be his mother, just the woman who gave birth to him. But little Tolle still knew her as 'mommy.' It was painful to hold on to that little slice of him that was still hers, and it would be just as painful to let it go. Deep down Mir knew this situation was just as agonizing as Juni's.

"It's fine, really." As Juni finished her coffee, she decided to take control over the conversation. "Tell me Mir, how are you and Sai getting along?" She smiled knowing Mir wouldn't expect that question, especially coming from her.

They could all see that Sai and Mir had gotten closer now that old issues were settled, but Mir was a little hard to read when it came to that.

"Just fine. Actually, quite well. He proposed to me the other day." Poking Murrue in the ribs, she said with a wink, "If you don't hurry up you'll be the old maid of the group." They all got a good laugh out of that, even Murrue.

Everyone noticed Mir wasn't wearing a ring. "Was he prepared?" Juni asked. It didn't seem like Sai to be as spontaneous as Dearka had been with her. Surely he would plan ahead for such an event.

Mir saw the attention her naked finger was getting. "Oh, he had a ring alright. I just told him I'd have to think about it."

Lacus inquired, "Don't you want to?"

"Of course I do. I just want to make him sweat first; see how much he wants it."

Cagalli was a jokester too, but this was beyond her boundaries. "Don't you think that's a little mean?"

"A little. But I want to know something first."

"What's that?"

"I want to know if he feels the same about me as I do about him." Mir almost blushed, momentarily revealing her innermost thoughts.

Lacus posed the obvious question, "Why don't you just ask him?"

Sai quietly entered the room behind Mir and Juni, so the two didn't notice him pouring a cup of coffee for himself.

"That'd be too easy. But don't worry. He'll have his answer today." Mir began to help Juni clear the table. She leaned toward Cagalli, "And if you decide to get me one of those cat outfits, you'd better make it orange."

It took all their self control not to laugh as Sai approached behind Miriallia. He heard those last few comments and seemed to know exactly what they were talking about. Whatever he was going to say, they knew it would turn Mir red as a beet.

Adjusting his glasses, he requested "Orange with yellow stripes, please. Like a tabby."

Meow.

_**atto terzo  
-fin-**_

* * *

A/N 

Again, sorry to all you DxM fans out there. It was either do this, or kill somebody off.

This won the coin toss.

If you're wondering why this is the T-rated version, it's because I originally went a bit overboard with the love scene in chapter 5 but for two purposes. (1) I thought it critical to show Juni's complete dependence on Dearka and exactly how far she would go for him. After Reiki's betrayal of her (not to mention everybody else), what self esteem (relationship wise) she had managed to rebuild was solely due to Dearka's care. At that point in the story she doesn't quite know how to be her own person yet, seeing herself merely as Dearka's personal possession.

(2) And, in a more subtle way, I also wanted to show that dependence was exactly what Dearka was looking for. Not to keep her down or anything so malevolent, but he just wanted someone to need him. I always envisioned Dearka wanting to be there for Miriallia in much that way, but she seems much too independent and strong-willed to fulfill that role (she was clearly in the driver's seat in the DxM relationship, at least in the first two acts).

And I also wanted the chance to make comparisons between Dearka and Juni's coming together and Dearka and Miriallia's failed attempt at it. In both, there was one who was very vulnerable and overeager to please their partner. But in one instance, the vulnerable one was rejected in the end.

Next I'm thinking of some AxC or some more YxOC, with a little political espionage thriller type thing.

At the moment however, I'm working on a completely new fic (with some DxM, for all us DxM fans out there). A masterwork, for which I have no name yet. It'll have the same starting point (Jachine Diue) but go off in a completely new direction. This time I won't write myself into a corner trying to make it fit with what little I know of Destiny.


End file.
